How A Dress Changed Everything
by hope2x
Summary: In an act of desperation, Regina enacts a spell that takes her back to the day Henry leaves for Boston. Regina wants to keep the Savior from ever entering Storybrook, but when she takes her son's place, she finds herself unprepared for who exactly she encounters. She wants to fight fate but Regina begins to realize she may have to gain some allies if she wants to win.
1. Chapter 1

Emma stood over the still form of Jefferson's body. She had the fingers of one hand pressed against her temple, wondering if they could ever make it a few weeks without a tragedy.

Now Emma certainly had no personal love for the man. He had kidnapped her, provided the apple that poisoned her son and had since shown no remorse or helped anyone in anyway. However, when the call came into the station from a hysterical eleven year old girl, Emma's personal feeling were of no matter. She and David had rushed to the mansion in only moments but still, they had been too late.

Once Mary Margaret had taken Grace back to their home and away from the scene, the sheriff and her father got to work. Emma covered the deceased body with a sheet, awaiting the arrival of the town's coroner. After that, the pair fanned out, searching for any indication of Jefferson's untimely death.

There were no immediate physical findings. No gun, no knife, no bruising, no blood any where. There was also no evidence of any kind of drug use and the house hold alcohol was confined to Jefferson's basement. All locks found on the doors and windows of the home remained in tack. No broken glass. No mess or signs of struggle. Not one single item seemed out of place.

With Mary Margaret's soothing, Grace calmed enough to tell Emma what she had seen, although the information she provided immediately put the sheriff on edge. Apparently the girl had arrived home from school like she did everyday but when she walked through her home, she found her father unconscious and not breathing on the living room floor. The only abnormal thing she could recollect was a few specks of purple mist, evaporating into the air as she ran to her father. Those words had immediately tensed the room's occupants, though all held composure.

After thoroughly exploring the entire house, Emma sighed in frustration. She was specifically looking for anything that could create a suspect list. Beyond the one automatic name that was bouncing through her mind that is. No matter what, Emma kept trying to believe her son's adoptive mother really _was_ trying. In the weeks since she had stopped her attempts at killing Mary Margaret, Regina had kept mostly to herself. She made several attempts to speak with Henry and the boy was slowly responding.

Emma had felt a little uneasy, not at all worried she would hurt Henry, only that she might make another attempt at taking the boy. However, Regina was proving trustworthy, only stopping him to catch up on his day to day activities, never keeping him longer than he wanted.

"Emma?! There's something you need to see!" David called from somewhere in the basement, breaking the blonde of her haze.

She moved quickly down the steps and through the wine cellar. She thought they had already explored every inch of the house but after turning a dark corner, she saw light streaming from an open door that had been hidden earlier.

"What did you find?" She asked but instantly her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings.

"Regina." David sighed. And they did find her. About a thousand of her in fact.

Every square inch of the eight by eight room was covered in photos of the former queen. Some were old, consisting of her moving in and out of town hall or walking a younger looking Henry to school. Then again there were others of her and Cora or alone under her apple tree.

"I thought his obsessions calmed after he got Grace back." Emma said, completely transfixed with the scene. Her eyes landed on a picture of Regina, a large, over dramatic X over her face.

"Well they don't call him "mad" for nothing. I guess we found our killer." David spoke with his jaw set, mind made up. Emma shook her head though, not wanting to believe it.

"Let's not jump to conclusions again, okay? I mean the scene was even more incriminating last time."

"Emma look around you. Look at the evidence. A man is dead, at this point most likely by magic. That narrows the suspect list significantly. Then we have the mysterious purple mist, which I think we can assume is magic _and _Regina's choice of transportation. Then we have this room. Four walls covered to the ceiling with pictures of the Evil Queen herself. It's no secret that Jefferson had a deep seeded grudge against her and we all know how Regina responds to threats. Objectively, she is the most obvious suspect."

"_Objectively_." Emma snorted, but then she knew she didn't have much of an argument in the brunette's defense. "Let's just get this over with." She muttered, pressing her fingers to her temple again, a significant migraine taking over at the thought of their next confrontation.

* * *

Regina was pacing the halls of her home, stopping intermittently to throw and break an item before moving on again. She knew it was only a matter of time before they would be here. Before she would once again be taken to the town's police station and questioned about a murder. And yet again, she had no alibi.

What was she supposed to say?

Regina where were you at the time of Jefferson's death? _In his home._

Did you kill him? _No. _

So who did? _He did._

He killed himself? _Yes._

Why? _It was an accident_.

Do you have any proof of this? _No. _

Yeah, no. Regina was screwed and she knew it.

She should never had agreed to meet Jefferson and especially not in his home without a single witness. She should have known not to trust the man but her desire to start making amends and earn Henry's trust and respect had overshadowed anything else. Looking back, she really should have seen it coming.

"_You actually showed." Jefferson answered the door with a surprised, yet happy smile that actually verged on over enthusiastic. _

"_Yes Jefferson, you said you needed help. I am actually trying to do the right thing so what do you need?" She was uncomfortable here and wanted nothing more than to get this over with and get out. Henry would be getting off of school about now and Regina wanted to catch him on the way home. _

"_Magic." He stated simply but Regina spun to face him, a skeptical expression crossing her features. _

"_Magic? You want me to _give_ you magic? That's not really how it works Jefferson." At this, the man rolled his eyes dramatically._

"_I want you to enchant something _with_ your magic." _

"_And what exactly do you need magic for, may I ask?" _

"_I want to get home. The curse is broken, I have my daughter back. I want to go back to my life now." _

"_That's a lot of magic Jefferson. In order to have enough to transport you both there without me, I would have to enchant this whole house." She looked around so she missed the spark that flashed in Jefferson's eyes._

"_Yes well you owe me Regina. You destroyed my life. Kept my daughter from me, sentenced me to twenty eight years in solitude! You owe me this!" He stood only a few inches from Regina's face, breathing hard as his anger grew. _

"_Fine." She gritted out, deciding at least this way she could rid herself of this man and her debt owed to him. "Stand back."_

_He moved away from her and Regina spread her arms, pressing her eyes closed in concentration. Slowly and steadily, an energy began shifting in the room. A light smoke like mist poured from her hands as magic engulfed the room. Each surface it touched began glowing faintly as they absorbed the strong magic. _

_It took only seconds, but as the smoke slowed from her hands and stopped, the former queen slumped back into a chair, her energy completely exhausted. She had paled slightly and was breathing heavier, trying to fight the dizziness fogging her head. When she looked up and focused, the deranged look on Jefferson's face sent a chill down her spine. _

"_What?!" She spoke with all the strength she possessed but her voice still wavered slightly, only increasing the smirk on the man's face. _

"_I just didn't think it would be this easy. Your love has once again blinded you." He pulled a book from his coat pocket, thumbing though the pages casually until he spotted the one he was looking for and stopped with a smile._

"_You didn't think _what_ would be so easy?" She was extremely uneasy now and stood slowly, using her hands to stable herself. She was contemplating her ability to transport herself out of there. _

"_Killing you." He laughed but moved quickly._

_Aside from the ability to use the hat, Jefferson was not a magical being. In order for him to enact a spell or curse, he would need magic to absorb. At this point, the room was completely engulfed in the magical energy and so all the man needed was his curse. As Jefferson lifted the book, open to the proper page, as he had seen time and time again, he leaned in and blew over the words. Regina recognized the spell moving towards her but to Jefferson's shock, she smirked._

"_Foolish foolish man." She muttered, actually crossing her arms. _

_And now _because_ Jefferson was not a magical being, he did not know or understand the basic rules and laws. One being that a witch's own magic could not be used against her. As the dark mist of the curse touched Regina's skin, it practically bounced off her and recoiled in full force back at Jefferson. The blackened mist coiled around his chest and just as he intended, it squeezed and compressed until he couldn't get a single breath in. Regina watched in astonishment as the man dropped first to his knees, then down all the way, eyes fluttering until they glazed over completely. _

_Regina stood still for several moments. Her emotions were jumping from shock over the scene, anger that he had tried to kill her and a small amount of joy at seeing how this had so deliciously backfired in his face. _All magic comes with a price. _He should have known that. _

_The sound of the school bus brought Regina out of her haze and she reacted without completely thinking though the potential repercussions. In a puff of this purple smoke, Regina disappeared from the room but not before hearing the front door open. As she appeared in her foyer, she knew without a doubt she had been just a second too slow and there was no way she was getting out of this one._

Regina realized this was it. They would never believe her. Honestly she wouldn't either. Last time she had just risked everything to save the savior and her mother but they had still accused her of murder the very next day. This time Regina had no good deeds to her name. In fact, the best thing she had done recently was _not_ kill anyone.

With an urgency that showed her panic, Regina spun and ran to her cabinet. She opened the glass door and picked up her own spell book, incredibly relieved she had not destroyed it. She started flipping through the pages, desperately trying to find anything that could get her out of this. Anything that could be used to clear her name.

A loud pounding at the door nearly made her lose it. They were here for her now and the realization that she could be losing Henry over this made her almost come undone. She heard the sound again along with David's voice demanding her open the door immediately. She was just about to give up hope when she saw the words that halted everything.

_To go back to any time the caster desires_

She heard the banging on the door increase and knew it would be only seconds before the prince had the door broken it.

_Back to any time_

Regina's heart leapt. She almost remembered learning about this spell at another time long ago and wondered how she had completely forgotten it. She could go back. Never go to Jefferson's home. She lifted the book and almost began the words when her eyes widened in realization.

_Any time the caster desires_

_Any_

_Time_

She heard the sound of glass breaking and knew it was now or never. She didn't stop and think. Didn't worry about the price of such extreme magic. She just lifted the book again and very slowly and carefully, she began reciting the cryptic incantation. The language was foreign and complex and she knew very well that one missed syllable or even a hitch in her voice would destroy the spell, possibly taking her life in the process.

Her eyes began glowing as she finished the final words, sealing the spell. She had just caught sight of the father daughter tag team running through the foyer before she pressed her eyes closed and concentrated on the exact date and time she desired. It wasn't difficult. One doesn't easily forget the day their life changed forever. The last thing Regina heard before her world disappeared was her name from the savior's lips.

* * *

When Regina opened her eyes, it took a moment to adjust to her surroundings. She wasn't quite sure what she had expected, mostly because she hadn't stopped to think through the possible outcomes, but she was a bit confused to find herself lying in her bed, clad in familiar pajamas. She didn't waste time dwelling on it though, just jumping up out of bed, needing to see it the spell had worked as she planned.

She took a deep breath as she stood at her son's bedroom door. No matter what she was about to see, Regina didn't know if she could emotionally handle it. Again though, she just wasn't in the mood to stall and worry. Instead, Regina pushed the door open slowly, her eyes immediately gaining moisture at the sight of her sleeping son, tucked under the covers. She covered her mouth as she slowly approached the bed, sitting carefully and pulling back the covers to see his face.

For a few moments she just sat, watching her son with tears in her eyes. All she hand wanted since the curse broke was to have her son backing his room and here he was, like nothing had ever happened. A smile suddenly overtook her face. It never happened. If the spell had worked like it should, there would be no Emma Swan. No savior. No Whit Knight. No birth mother to ruin her life.

Well not yet.

It was Emma's fate to come to Storybrook and break the curse. Fate was a difficult thing to play with. Regina though, was always up for a challenge.

Everything would have to be different this time. Once Emma crossed the town line, she never left. This time she had to try and keep her out. She doesn't get to town, she doesn't break the curse, she doesn't take Henry back. Regina was wishing she had thought through enough to go back further in time, but this day stood out so clearly in her mind, that the decision was made before much consideration.

Quickly, a plan formed in her mind. It was risky. But now Regina would try anything.

Feeling almost giddy, she stood slowly, looking around the room. Today, Henry was planning on taking a bus to Boston and finding Emma. It took only moments before Regina found the envelope with Mary Margaret's credit card, the printed ticket and a page of information with the number and address of his blonde mother. At least this wouldn't be going to waste she mused, because Regina was going to meet Emma. Emma Swan the bounty hunter that is.

With a triumphant smile, Regina moved back to her room, placing the items in her purse before taking a shower and getting ready for this life changing day. It was while making breakfast, still feeling exhilarated, that her son entered the kitchen. She saw the wary, confused, and slightly accusing look on his face and realized he had discovered his items were missing.

"Good morning sweetheart." She started in a chipper tone, leaning in to kiss his head. She could deal with the distasteful look on his face for now. All that mattered was that he was here.

When she returned, Regina would repair her relationship with Henry. One of her biggest regrets was the way she treated her son. Well after her Swan problem was taken care of, she would do what had to be done to gain his love. Even if that meant some painful truths. She didn't want to think about that now though. One problem at a time.

"Honey, I am going to be leaving town for the day. I have some business to take care of." She saw the flash of surprise and more confusion cross his face before an almost outraged look took over.

Immediately, Regina felt guilty. She wanted to do this right but keeping Emma out of her town was crucial. She _had_ to try. During her internal debate, Henry had slowly crossed his arms, anger taking place as the dominant emotion.

"Where are you going?" He had his jaw set and Regina knew he was just waiting for her to lie.

In Regina's mind, two things had to be accomplished. Keep Emma out of Storybrook and fix her broken relationship with Henry before she lost him all over again. She knew completing part one would complicate part two but like always, Regina was had tunnel vision. She was bound and determined to make both those things happen no matter what. With that determination in mind, she faced her quizzical son.

"Boston, Henry. I am taking your ticket you got with Miss Blanchard's credit card, and I am going to meet Emma Swan." She held form as once again, every negative emotion crossed the young boy's face.

"You're going to meet my mom." He couldn't seem to comprehend what she was saying, finding her honesty unsettling.

"Your _birth _mother. But yes, Henry. There are a few things you don't understand right now, and at this moment, I can't explain. But I _promise_ you Henry, when I get home, you and I are going to talk. _Really_ talk to each other. No more lies, no more sneaking around. We will be happy again." She smiled, lifting his chin to level their eyes.

"You're just saying that, you're not gonna tell me the truth." She saw the sadness hidden under the anger and felt her heart break for the boy. She would do anything to stop that look again. As she started to speak, Regina heard a car pulling up and made a decision. She started walking them to the door, but stopped right in the foyer.

"I'll tell you what, Sheriff Graham is outside to take you to school and you will stay with him tonight. And trust me, he will call the second you disappear so don't try anything. But right now, you can ask me one thing, anything at all, and I will tell you the truth."

She knew what she was doing any felt an immediate fear. But she had to earn his trust. Lying didn't work with him, he was too smart. She had to try something else. She saw the immediate skepticism in his expression followed by a different kind of uncertainty.

Regina wasn't supposed to even know about the book yet so she was hoping he would pick something simple. Judging from his expression and the determination in his eyes though, she knew what he was going to ask. He knew this was a rare opportunity and he wouldn't waste it. She actually felt some pride as his eyes turned so challengingly on her.

"Are you-" He started but there was a knocking on the door. They looked to it but then back at each other, locking eyes. It was now or never. "Are you the Evil Queen?"

The knocking sounded again and Henry looked down at the ground, sensing he was just going to be disappointed again. Regina placed one hand on the doorknob and started to turn. She used the other to lift his chin again.

"Yes."

His shocked expression was nearly comical and Regina kept his gaze as she opened the door to a smiling Graham. She only spent a second at the sight, less time than her pause when the man had answered her call that morning. After that though, she knelt in front of her stunned boy, taking advantage of his shock by taking his hands in hers.

"I _used _to be, Henry. But I love you. More than anything in this world or any other. I love you. Stay with the sheriff tonight and tomorrow, we are going to start over okay?" She smiled and leaned in to kiss his head again. He still couldn't wipe the astonishment off his face and Graham actually had to physically lead him to the car.

* * *

Regina was pacing in her office, a drink in hand. She didn't have much time to complete her plan and make it to the bus on time and now her nerves called for a few drops of alcohol. Her only relief had been her three different calls made to school that confirmed her son's presence. Luckily, it wasn't too long before her visitor showed. As he walked in, Regina met his eyes and gave her best smile.

"My dear Jefferson, I see you got my message." She didn't bother offering him a drink, already knowing he wouldn't accept.

"How could I miss it? You know I watch her." He started, looking bored.

"Yes about Grace, I want to make a deal with you." The mention of his daughter's name immediately grabbed his attention.

"What deal?" His eyes were burning into Regina's back as the woman moved over to her desk, picking up a very familiar case. His eyes widened.

"I will provide a small amount of magic for you to get your hat working. Enough for you to retrieve an object from our land that I am in immediate need of." He still hadn't looked away from his hat as he started to respond.

"And what do _I _get for doing this?"

"I'll write a new story for you and your daughter so you can live happily together."

Those were all the words Jefferson had wanted to hear for twenty eight years and Regina wasn't the least bit surprised when he accepted the offer immediately. Everything proceeded just as it had the first time, though Regina didn't waste any moments, moving things along quickly and efficiently. Her only hiccup being the moment she had to let go of Daniel's ring again.

* * *

Leaving town had made her feel far more uneasy than anticipated. Regina had been rushing all morning from sending Henry to school, to pulling the apple from the hat and then baking the familiar pastry. She knew in the back of her mind that Henry would ask about what happened in Boston. What she did with his birth mother. But Regina was desperate and had tunnel vision. She had to stop the savior. She had to try.

That became the motto she repeated over and over as she endured the stuffy atmosphere of the enclosed Greyhound. The drive wasn't as bad as she envisioned, but her discomfort and apprehension didn't waiver and actually increased considerably by the time she exited the large vehicle.

She looked back at the address on the page she found with Henry's ticket before moving her eyes up the tall building. In all honesty, she expected something substantially more run down. With a deep breath, Regina entered the apartment building and made her way up to the correct number.

Regina pulled the apple turnover from her bag. She had her story straight. She had always had a way with deceit and felt confident in her plan. Keep it simple.

Lifting her chin, Regina pressed her finger to the bell next to Emma's door. She heard the sound echo off the walls inside and readied herself. As the door began opening, Regina lifted the dessert and plastered on her most friendly and neighborly smile, her opening greeting on the tip of her tongue.

But as she took in the sight of the blonde haired woman clad in a slim, well fitted dress, all words completely died on her lips.

**I've had this written for a bit but i was nervous about posting it. I'm working on the next three chapters so the next one shouldn't be too long of a wait. Please REVIEW let me know what you think about this! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So i know this was a short wait but i can't imagine anyone to be terribly upset by that. ;) I want to give a shout out to kaylee214 for helping me with all my ideas and supplying her own for this story. I've been bugging her quite a bit about all this. So thank you so much!**

It was just a dress. Regina wasn't aware her lips had parted and she was staring, completely transfixed. It shouldn't be such a shocking sight. It was just a damn dress. And legs…there were legs.

The blonde was still holding up the door, doing her own scan of the woman in front of her. She licked her lips subconsciously as her eyes moved up the slim form of this mysterious brunette. The bounty hunter recovered first and finally broke the long silence.

"Can I help you?" The words grabbed Regina's attention and she finally met the younger woman's eyes. She was a startled by the soft smile gracing her features, a look that had never been aimed at the former queen from her. Regina didn't even recognize this woman.

"I…uh…yes." She stuttered, shocking herself and making the bounty hunter chuckle lightly. Regina felt her cheeks start to burn, feeling embarrassed but noticed the blonde's smile was light and friendly and not actually mocking.

"Are you okay?" She asked, cocking her head to the side with an amused smile. Regina blinked a few times, trying to regain her senses and ignore the slight twinkle in bright green eyes. It was almost as if she was showing…no that couldn't be right.

"Yes I just…" She paused, trying to find the words she had rehearsed on the way here. She lifted the plastic container awkwardly, pushing it forward. "I just moved in…to the building…just wanted to bring this apple turnover, um…to say hi."

She realized quickly how ridiculous her tone sounded and was mentally berating herself for her sudden inability to speak intelligently. When she took in the other woman's features, she realized her excuse was weak at best. She smiled shyly now, hoping to cover the stumble.

"Um, thank you. I'm Emma." Emma extended a hand to take the container and Regina breathed out, though it wasn't exactly the sigh of relief she had been expecting would come. "And you are?"

"Regina Mills." She spoke quickly without thought but then stopped suddenly, scolding herself again. She hadn't planned on giving her real name. She had to get out of there now before this got any more complicated.

"It's nice to meet you Regina." Emma lifted her free hand, waiting for the brunette's slower response. Regina did though, finally reaching out and taking the offered hand.

"It's nice to meet you too…Emma."

There was something about the combination of their entire encounter. Emma's appearance, her unrecognizable smile, the feel of her skin touching Regina's. It was all creating a confusing haze that was clouding Regina's mind, and as she will figure out soon, her judgment as well.

"Well, do you want to join me?" Emma said, indicating the container. "I think I have some wine. Wouldn't mind getting to know the new neighbor." There was that spark in her eyes again.

The offer threw Regina and the brunette didn't know how to respond. She really _had_ to get out of there, now. Just as she was opening her mouth to decline, her phone sounded and now she did sigh in relief.

"Excuse me, it's my son." She turned and missed the surprised look on Emma's face. She waited until she was down the hall and out of ear shot before she spoke.

"Henry? Sweetie are you okay?"

"Mom, what are you doing? I know you're there now. What are you going to do?" He sounded genuinely worried and Regina felt guilty again.

"I told you, you're not going to understand everything right now. There is just something I just _have_ to take care of."

"You're going to hurt her aren't you? You're gonna poison her, just like you did Snow White!" It seems the shock had worn off and Regina was beginning to regret starting the honesty kick before taking care of the savior. She sighed.

"Honey-"

"No! Don't lie!" She didn't know what made him call right now but his timing was impeccable…unfortunately.

"Yes. But Henry you have to understand-"

"I understand Mom. You want to stop her before she stops you. But you said you weren't the Evil Queen anymore. You said you wanted to fix us. Prove it. Don't hurt her." Regina stood still, biting her lip.

"Henry she will destroy me. You just don't understand!" She was getting frustrated. Any minute now her problems could disappear completely.

"If you kill her, I'll never forgive you." He was getting desperate as well. His tone was a clear indication of that.

"I…I just…I need a minute."

She pinched the bridge of her nose as she began pacing the hallway. She was _so _close. Emma had the turnover, now all she had to do was keep walking. Go down the hall, get in the elevator, and leave. Emma would never wake up. The curse would never be broken. She would never lose her son.

"I can't lose you Henry." It came out quietly and the fear and frustration made her want to cry.

"You will if you do this."

She had to choose. This wasn't the first time Regina had to make a decision like this. Of course she would always choose her son but the way she went about that had varied greatly. She wouldn't lose him again though, she couldn't. She could do this. She could figure this all out. Henry was priority one.

"Okay." She didn't expect him to believe her and didn't wait to hear that voiced out loud. Instead, she closed the phone and turned slowly.

She probably shouldn't have expected the other woman to just stand around and wait all day, but when she realized Emma was no where in sight, a brief wave of panic washed over to her. Ironic considering five minutes ago it would have brought her nothing but joy. Jogging down the hallway, she made it back to Emma's door quickly and rang the bell again.

"Hey, I thought you were bailing." Emma started after opening the door. Regina found herself almost overly relieved but didn't question it, knowing it was for Henry's sake.

"No I just had to speak with my son. Is the offer still good?" Noticing the poisoned pastry was no longer in the blonde's hands, it seemed Regina would have to be more creative.

"Of course, come in." She moved to the side and Regina slowly stepped into the apartment.

Regina had always had a very specific vision of Emma Swan. It probably stemmed from the negative first impression with Emma dressed in her wife beater and cheap leather. But with that, Regina had pictured Emma's previous living conditions and they would generally involve some kind of run down, broken widow apartment with crack addicts in the hallways. She wasn't expecting this.

Walking down the hall, she realized this was anything but the broken down rat hole she was envisioning. As they made it towards the kitchen, she lifted a perfect eye brow, impressed at Emma's view of Boston. Impressed at the cleanliness and the quality of the place. She did notice though, that she couldn't spot even one personal item. Not one single thing that would indicate who was living there.

"You have a very nice home here, Emma." She spoke politely, now eyeing the turnover sitting on the counter. She noticed the lone cupcake next to it and remembered what the blonde had told her after finding Henry. She wondered what Emma thought of _her_ showing up after that wish.

"Thank you. So where'd you move into?" Emma picked up a bottle of wine, making quick work of pouring two glasses.

"Oh um, upstairs." Regina had her back turned when Emma's eyes snapped up.

"How are you liking it?" She asked casually.

"Oh it's lovely, exactly what I was looking for." She circled the counter slowly, trying to figure out how to handle this.

"Yeah, I bet the balcony view up there is beautiful."

"Oh yes, definitely."

Regina spoke distractedly, still looking down and didn't notice the look on Emma's face. She did notice though, when the blonde reached out for the container before removing the lid. Her eyes widened as she looked up to see green eyes locked intently on hers. Before she had the chance to respond, without looking away, Emma extended the arm holding the item right over the trash can and flipped it upside down. Regina knit her brow, relieved but deeply confused.

"Is something wrong?" She started but knew by the look on Emma's face, it was basically of no use.

"Oh something is _definitely_ wrong. But that's something you're going to have to explain because I haven't the slightest clue."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But I do believe I have overstayed my welcome." She moved quickly, knowing now her goal was accomplished. She could tell Henry Miss Swan was left unharmed. However, the bounty hunter didn't seem ready to let this all go and blocked Regina's exit.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" Emma crossed her arms.

"I told you dear, I moved in upstairs-"

"First lie." Emma interrupted, surprising Regina. "There is only one apartment above me, and Mr. Thompson is gonna live there until he dies, or so he has told me several times. And I highly doubt he has passed away since the last time I saw him…fifteen minutes ago on my way in. Also, second, there's no balcony. Just FYI." She added casually with a shrug. With this tone and her mannerisms, Regina finally did recognize the woman before her.

"So…this mysterious, attractive woman shows up late at night. She very kindly offers me dessert. Makes up a story about being the new neighbor. Talks to, who I'm guessing, is a young child on the phone. I know you weren't lying about that. Comes into my apartment. Then she stalks around like she's going to attack. So again I ask, who are you, and what are you doing here? The truth this time."

Regina hated that she was momentarily distracted by the word "attractive" used by the blonde bounty hunter. That was another thing that had never be aimed her way from Emma before. She shook out of it though. Things had taken a very unexpected turn and Regina needed to make a new plan.

"You could not handle the truth my dear, trust me on that."

"Try me."

Oh yes,_ this _was the Emma Regina was used to. She saw the challenge in green eyes and decided maybe honesty would work in her favor. Emma was afraid of anything holding her down. Any kind of responsibility or commitment. Regina was willing to bet just the thought of it would scare Emma away.

"Who I am is Regina Mills. The mother of the child you gave up for adoption ten years ago." Regina took in Emma's stunned expression and felt an odd _almost_ guilt-like feeling for just throwing that on her. It was a solid moment of silence before the blonde formed a response.

"And um…why are you here exactly? Is he like…sick or something?" She was still a bit pale but did look concerned and Regina wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"No no, nothing like that. He just…well he was going to come find you himself. He was going to try and bring you home and…well I'm sure you can understand why that would make me uncomfortable."

Emma took a deep breath, trying to absorb everything.

"Um, yeah. I mean of course. But it's not like you have anything to worry about."

Regina had to control herself not to react. If only Emma had any clue how wrong that was.

"Yes well, I had to be sure. You're not exactly what I was expecting though." She was surprised at Emma's smile in response.

"What? You thought I'd be some white trash druggie or something." She laughed and loosened her stance, leaning casually on the counter. The move actually relaxed Regina a bit, who lost a little of the rigidity in her spine.

"Or something." She responded quietly.

"Well I guess I do have my moments." She grinned and Regina very lightly smirked.

"I'm sure."

"Hey! You didn't have to agree." She laughed, light heartedly.

The friendly, easy tone threw Regina off. She was really wondering just how different things could be if she would have just approached this whole situation differently. It seems the honest approach wasn't only best on Henry, but Emma as well.

For a moment, she stopped to debate this. Everything was so unpredictable here she couldn't plan ahead. How honest was she going to be? What if Emma wanted to come meet Henry? Regina knew if Emma made it to Storybrooke, that was it. She would break the curse for sure.

But then again that was her fate. Could Regina fight that? In her experience, the answer was always no. Even now, right as the savior was going to be brought down, Henry calls just in time and Regina herself steps in. In a battle against fate, no opponent ever really stands a chance.

But…she had another chance. Things would pan out the way they were meant to but maybe Regina didn't have to go down this time. Emma fulfilling her destiny didn't mean Regina had to lose. At this point, after being brought down so many times, Regina was willing to try anything. How different things would be if the White Knight sided with the Evil Queen? The thought brought an amused smirk to Regina's face.

"Something funny?" Emma was still smiling as Regina was brought out of her distraction.

"No, sorry dear." Emma eyed her for another moment curiously before looking back to the counter.

"Well, I'm sorry about the desert. I just had the sudden feeling you were trying to like…poison me or something." She laughed and Regina joined in but turned her face so ensure Emma wouldn't catch any deceit there. There was no explaining that without causing some major problems.

"It's quite alright dear." She inclined her head and saw as Emma lifted one of the wine glasses towards her.

"We can still have a drink though. Even though you are unfortunately not the new girl upstairs." The statement surprised Regina. Without the constant threats, this Emma was much more relaxed and laid back.

"It looks like you already started." Regina took the glass but pointed at the stain on Emma's dress. She found herself distracted once again by the sight of her sheriff in the flattering attire. And the legs… _Damn it it's just a dress! Pull yourself together! _Regina scolded herself, forcing her eyes away.

"Ah yes. Well that was the _lovely_ man I just had dinner with." The sarcasm was clear and Emma took a long swig from her glass. She extended a hand towards the couch and walked towards it.

"Sounds like a nice date." Regina gave the sarcasm right back as she followed the blonde and took a seat opposite her. Emma shook her head.

"He wasn't a real date, just a job."

"Right, bounty hunter." She was still speaking casually but Emma's eyes locked on her until Regina looked up.

"You checked up on me?" Emma chalked Regina's knowledge up to some digging around, and for that, the mayor was grateful.

"Yes well like I said, I had to be sure." Emma seemed to accept this and Regina relaxed.

"Well now I'm at a disadvantage. I don't know anything about you, other than you have a ten year old son. What do you do?" She crossed her legs, a move that caught Regina's eye for just a split second.

"I'm a Mayor."

"A Mayor? Wow." Emma looked genuinely impressed and Regina managed to smile without any smugness. "The kid's lucky." It was a casual statement but it hit Regina hard.

"Why do you say that?" She didn't like her weakened tone but cared more about Emma's response.

"He could have gotten a_ lot _worse, trust me. I mean I knew he was being adopted so at least he was avoiding the foster system I was in, but I'll admit I've always wondered what kind of family he got. I'd say a concerned mother who run's a whole town would be one of the best. I mean I'd have killed for one like that. I'm a little envious of him." She shrugged, taking another sip from her glass.

Regina was shocked. With the way they interacted and challenged each other, she had always just assumed that Emma hated her to the core. She thought the blonde was challenging her because she didn't respect her and hated that she had Henry. The way Emma was talking though, that she was impressed and _envious_…Regina could barely comprehend it.

"Thank you. Though I do not think he feels the same way." She smiled in attempt to hide the sadness, but Emma didn't need her intuitive skills to see through it.

"He'll figure it out. I know he will."

Without much thought, Emma reached over and placed a hand gently on Regina's forearm. They were so close, they could feel the heat of the other's body. Despite that, both shivered at the contact and spent a whole moment with their eyes locked on one another. Emma swallowed hard before finally leaning back again, removing her hand in the process. Regina cleared her throat.

"I hope you're right."

They shared a smile before spending the next few moments in silence. Both of their heads were spinning and they needed the time to absorb everything. Regina was trying to just move with the flow but this interaction was like nothing she ever dreamed.

There were a few times over the months, and especially since the curse broke, that Regina felt _something_ other than anger towards Emma. However, they were pretty much limited to the times the blonde was actively saving her life. It was hard to hate the woman keeping you alive. But this…this was _so_ different. Without all their energy being unleashed in anger, Regina was startled to wonder exactly how it would manifest.

Downing the rest of her glass, Emma tilted the bottle towards Regina's nearly empty one, her question easily understood. With a nod in confirmation, Emma refilled the brunette's before doing the same to her own. There were a few more moments of silence where Regina noticed Emma's looking as if she wanted say something but was unsure. Regina was debating asking her outright when the blonde finally broke the silence herself.

"Can I ask a question…um…just his name?" She seemed so unusually shy and as nervous as Regina was about all of this, she found it oddly endearing.

"His name is Henry." Emma smiled at that and Regina couldn't stop her own. No matter what he said, thinking of her son would always make her happy.

"Strong name."

"Yes, he's named after my father."

They drank for another moment in silence and Regina could see the concentration on the blonde's face. The energy shift between them was affecting Regina even more than she realized and her mood, possibly with the aid of alcohol, was improving substantially.

"He's smart. Too smart for his own good. And he's incredibly stubborn. And he has an amazing imagination. That combination gets him in trouble but…it's also the reason I love him so much."

She was looking off to the side as she spoke about her son and hadn't noticed the narrowing proximity between herself and Emma. The bounty hunter had leaned in on her elbows, completely captivated and now Regina had a rather enticing view. Slowly, Regina raked her eyes up until they had locked in on green ones.

"He sounds pretty special." Emma said quietly, not moving away yet.

"He is, you'd really like him." She didn't know why she added that last part but this time, didn't stop to mentally scold herself. "I um…I should probably go now."

She blinked a few times before moving back, putting her glass down to take her purse and standing. She moved a little too quickly though and swayed just a bit, steadying when Emma placed a hand under her elbow. This brought them close again and in her haze, Regina's fingers fumbled and her purse slipped out of her hands.

"I got you." Emma said as she started to move but so did Regina.

They knelt at exactly the same time and as they touched the ground, their foreheads met, lightly brushing against the other. They both very slowly tilted their heads until their features were leveled. Both had deepened their breathing and could feel the other's on their faces. Regina felt something else. It was almost like a physical pull from the core of her body and the two kept leaning in.

Regina wasn't even thinking at this point. Apparently neither was Emma.

The blonde took one more deep breath before closing the one inch distance. They both closed their eyes as Emma's lips pressed against Regina's. For the first couple seconds, it was just lips tightly sealed, though both of their heads were spinning wildly at the contact. That was until Emma tilted her head and moved to deepen it. Regina moved in tandem with the blonde and parted her lips when Emma slid her tongue out and into her mouth.

Against Regina's usual nature, she let Emma control the kiss. That action though, allowed a few thoughts to finally surface. The Evil Queen was kissing the Savior. Regina was kissing Henry's birth mom. She was kissing her enemy. And not just kissing but making out with her.

And it felt good…

Suddenly realizing what was happening, Regina pulled back, her eyes open and wide. Emma's opened slower as her head was definitely buzzing now.

"I really have to go." She held her own this time as she stood with more focus and moved quickly down the hall. Emma regained her own bearings and caught up to her.

"You're not driving right?" She said, not sure if she should address the head spinning kiss.

"No, there's a hotel across the road." She made it to the door and opened it before stepping out, turning awkwardly to face Emma.

"Well, do you think you'll make it okay? Or…" She let it hang there, feeling weird about asking her if she wanted an escort.

"Yes I'll…I'll be fine, thank you." She started to walk away, looking almost dazed.

"Regina." Emma started, taking a step into the hallway and the brunette spun to face her. "Look um…you have my address and you know my job so I'm assuming you have my number somewhere and uh…well you know if you need anything. If…you know, whatever." She shifted her feet a few times and scratched her head anxiously. "Just call."

Regina just nodded before turning and moving down the hall back to the elevator. It wasn't until she was stepping inside that she finally heard Emma's door close. Once the elevator's slid shut, Regina fell back against the back wall, pressing her eyes closed tight. She was completely unaware of the blonde mimicking the action in her apartment down the hall.

Not one single thing had gone as planned since the second Emma opened that door. That one damn dress had taken her focus and now Regina was completely lost. And confused…so very confused.

And that kiss.

Yeah confused was such a major understatement.

Regina made her way across the street, barely paying enough attention to wait for the walk signal. She decided that for tonight, she would stop thinking. This entire day had been filled to the brim from the moment she had woken up and Regina needed sleep more than anything else.

There was a moment of fear as she laid her head on the pillow in her hotel room, that she would wake up and this would all have been a dream. Luckily though, exhaustion took over and the women was out before she could completely panic.

* * *

Now there was a moment of panic. With the morning sun on her face, Regina shot up in bed, her eyes flitting around the unfamiliar room. It only took a moment before she realized where she was and a relieved smile spread across her face.

That was until the previous night caught up to her and Regina leaned back on her arms, steadying her dizzying thoughts. She still wasn't completely wrapping her head around everything. She had not accomplished her goal of getting rid of the savior, instead, not only keeping her around but drinking with her, sharing things about her son, and then the kiss. The kiss that Regina knew would be on her mind for some time now.

As Regina showered and dressed, the only decision she could make was not to make one. She knew getting rid of Emma would destroy any possible relationship with Henry. She should have known that from the beginning. Her son was the most important thing so Regina was going to leave it to fate. Fate wanted the White Knight to break the curse. All Regina wanted was her son.

She was trying to make that her new motto, to leave the decisions to fate. Fate, she would learn though, really liked to rub her face in it.

After learning that there was no bus going back towards Storybrooke, Regina tried to remain calm. There was one going to a town near there, but not for another week. She hadn't thought this through. There had only been one ticket because Emma was always supposed to drive Henry back.

She called every taxi service she could find in the phone book to take her back just to discover they apparently refused to drive to a town they couldn't find on a map. It was at this point, she started losing her cool.

She sat in a booth of a local coffee shop, flipping though the phone book again in an attempt to find any kind of driving service. She couldn't stay in Boston for a week. She had to get back to Henry. She promised.

Getting fed up, Regina threw the book down, dropped a few bills on the table and marched out of the coffee shop. It only took three steps before a flash of yellow caught her eye. Looking up, Regina's jaw moved down slightly as the women in red stepped out of the yellow bug directly in front of her. As brown eyes met green, one thing crossed Regina's mind.

_Oh fuck you Fate_

* * *

Present Storybrooke

"So what's wrong with her?" Emma said, standing next to the hospital bed holding Regina.

"I have no idea Sheriff. We've been running tests all night. To be completely honest, she's presenting the same way Henry did." He waited a minute for that to sink in and David spoke first.

"Dr. Whale are you trying to say you think she's under the sleeping curse?"

"I'm saying it _appears _that way."

"But she didn't eat an apple or prick her finger…she was just standing there and then…collapsed." Emma said as they all stood around the bed, staring at her even more confused now than ever.

"All I know Sheriff, is that she _is _alive. But honestly… I don't think she's _here_."

**I hope you enjoyed this. PLEASE review! I love when they pop up as I'm writing. It fuels me! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Regina

"Regina?" Emma said with a half smile. "I thought you'd be half way back to…well where ever you're from." She walked casually up to the brunette.

Regina took a few seconds, wondering if things would really be playing out this way. She had to get home, but just how desperate was she?

"Yes well, I admit my trip here was a tad impulsive and I didn't completely think through my ride home." She realized she was playing such a key roll in precipitating this, yet she just couldn't seem to stop herself. Almost like even her actions weren't completely of her control.

"Don't want to use a taxi?"

"My town is a little, off the beaten path, I guess you'd say." They both looked down at their feet for a few seconds and when Regina glanced up, she saw the concentration etched across the blonde's face and knew exactly what she was thinking.

"You know if you just need a ride back…well I could…you know drive you."

Well there is was.

Regina knew she had walked right into that but still…she had a decision. She knew at pretty much any other time before this, if given this chance, Regina would decline the offer without any hesitation what so ever. In fact, she could make a case right now about how insane it would be to accept.

Emma still didn't know anything about Storybrook. She had no clue where it was or any of it's hidden secrets. Regina could bail out right now and the White Knight would never find her people. Regina could possibly still have everything. But then she just came right back to the same point over and over again.

If Emma's role was not fulfilled, Regina could lose Henry. He wants this to happen and even if Regina convinces the boy she loves him, he saw things much too black and white not to insist that the Storybrook residents got their happy endings. He will insist that Emma get there to do her part and fulfill her destiny.

Trying to avoid it would only prolong the inevitable temporarily. Henry would come get her himself if he had to. She knew this for a fact. And she could not lose Henry. If she played into this hand, she just might be able to come out differently this time. Come out on top.

If Regina really wanted to win, she was going to have to align with the winners. Again, at any other time, Regina would have thought pairing with Emma would be unbearable, but after last night, the former queen was seeing things just _slightly_ different.

As Regina took in the nervous and almost hopeful look on Emma's face, she had her decision made.

"You're sure you'd be comfortable driving the mother of your biological son?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I was comfortable _kissing _the mother of my biological son, so…" Emma stopped and Regina could tell the blonde had not meant to blurt that out. She took in the flustered look and the way Emma was avoiding her eyes and felt very oddly amused by it all.

All Emma had ever done was match Regina. But with their past, that meant in challenges and fights. Without that, Emma had her guard down and once again, Regina realized she found it…well certainly interesting. Maybe even endearing if she could let herself admit that. She gave a small smirk and when Emma saw that, she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, you want the ride or not?" She shook herself and Regina kept her smirk.

"Yes Miss Swan, thank you." She inclined her head and watched Emma relax and breathe out in relief.

"Okay but just one thing." She paused and Regina nodded. "Call me Emma please, I hate Miss Swan." With that Emma opened the passenger door before continuing over to the driver's side.

Regina stopped for a second. It was funny, but just that one little change spoke volumes of how different this world was going to be. She did have to admit though, she didn't hate the way the blonde's name tasted on her lips.

* * *

"Z!" Emma yelled, pointing triumphantly at the car speeding past them.

"Oh no, that was a two." Regina turned in her seat, trying to see the back license plate now. She had scoffed at the idea of playing the juvenile game but Emma just started without her and Regina would be dammed is she was going to lose.

"It was a Z Regina, I win." The blonde tilted her chin up and Regina huffed in irritation.

"I want to go again." She looked hard out the front window for the first letter again but Emma just started laughing.

"The last three letters took us over an hour. There is no way we're gonna be able to find the whole alphabet out here. We've left civilization." She smiled on for another moment but then stopped suddenly and eyed her passenger.

"What?" Regina responded with a confused expression.

"It's awefully convenient you know? Out here in the middle of nowhere. No witnesses." She continued her stare down but Regina could see the playfullness there.

"Trust me dear, if I were going to kill you, I'd have simply left you to enjoy that poisoned dessert last night." The evil smile she threw at Emma definitely had the desired effect as the blonde faltered a few seconds.

"Funny." She finally said, though there was uncertainty in he tone. "Besides, I played that game like…a million times when I was a kid. I am unbeatable so if you're against me, you're just going to have to accept defeat."

She meant it casually and light heartedly but her driving companion was halted by the words momentarily. Regina could take that sentence in a few different ways. She didn't want to think about the curse right now though.

She had to admit she was having a surprisingly interesting time with the blonde. There was indeed a real energy between them but it had been reversed from the usual negative to a strong positive. Something Regina still hadn't quite wrapped her head around.

"A _million _times huh?"

"Feels like it." Emma mused.

"You took that many road trips?" Regina saw her hesitation and her curiosity peaked.

"Well…not exactly." She tried to avoid Regina's eyes but could feel her intense gaze and sighed. "It's just a little personal, I don't know how comfortable I am with that." Regina kept her eyes on Emma.

"Well you were comfortable kissing me." She pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah but you see those are _very_ different things for me." She glanced over to the brunette who didn't seem anywhere near ready to let the subject drop.

"Well if you're too scared I guess I understand." Emma didn't know Regina had a leg up on her but could tell the mayor knew exactly what buttons to press.

"You're good." She saw Regina's smug grin in her peripheral vision and sighed again. "You remember last night when I said I was in the foster system?" Regina nodded and she continued. "Well, my social worker used to have me play that game with her each time she was taking me from one family to the next. I think it was to distract me. I mean I guess it worked okay, at least made things easier."

Regina blinked a few times, once again surprised. When she had learned of Emma's past the first time, she had just rolled her eyes, never thinking anything else of it. In this new setting though, hearing the words from Emma herself and so much less guarded- It was yet again messing with Regina's already confused feelings.

"See? Too personal." Emma said, very uncomfortable with the long silence after her admission.

"No…no it wasn't. Like I said, you're just…very different than I was expecting." It was an understatement but still true.

"Is that a good thing?" Emma relaxed again, the nerves leaving her tone.

"I suppose it is."

They sat in comfortable silence for the next few minutes, both mulling over the change in atmosphere. That was the most personal Regina had ever heard Emma and was surprised to find she wouldn't mind learning more. She was curious now but didn't think the blonde would want to just share her life story.

"So…" Emma started, gaining Regina's attention. "Do you have any other kids?" She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel and it was clear to Regina she was just trying to find a way to continue a conversation.

"No, Henry is my world, I don't need anyone else."

"So does that mean no husband then?" She had seen Regina's ring but it didn't look like a wedding ring.

"No." Regina responded quickly. "What about you? Anyone special?" Even though she knew the answer, she wanted to continue the conversation as well and this seemed like the appropriate response.

"Definitely not. Don't really do the whole relationship thing. I like to keep things casual."

"So casual you'll kiss a complete stranger?" She smirked and so did Emma.

"Well only if they're hot enough." Once again it seemed Emma didn't meant to just blurt her words but this time, she didn't look like she was regretting them.

Regina was stalled by that though. Both the frankness of the comment and the descriptive word Emma used for her caused a slight heat to spread across her cheeks. Luckily, the blonde was more focused on driving and didn't notice.

"Well I guess it's good to have standards." She managed an easy tone and Emma continued a happy grin.

They continued on for another few minutes until Emma started looking around curiously.

"Okay seriously, we are in the middle of nowhere. There is no way there's a town out here."

"Trust me dear, we're almost there."

"We're in the woods, there aren't-"

"Look." Regina interrupted, pointing ahead.

"Oh…well I'll be damned." Emma looked up at the town sign with surprised features.

"Welcome to Storybrooke Emma."

She was surprised to realize that her fear over that statement was substantially less than anticipated, though it was definitely still there. As they drove through the town, Emma was looking everywhere. Regina was amused to watch the green eyes flit around to take in all the sights. It was the same reaction when she would take Henry somewhere new.

"Just down this street here." Regina pointed and Emma followed her direction. "The white one."

"Damn." Emma said, pulling up. As she came to a stop, for a second, neither woman moved. They had conveniently side stepped any discussion about how this would end and Regina had no clue what Emma's plans might be. She was however, well aware that there was really no chance that she was leaving now.

"Thank you." Regina finally looked up and Emma was biting her lip.

"You're welcome. Um…look I-"

"Mom?!" Both women snapped their heads to the side to see the ten year old boy running down the walkway. Graham stepped out behind him, obviously curious as well. Regina got out of the car quickly, though Emma was a little slower to respond.

"Henry." She leaned in to hug him, but Henry's attention was on the blonde slowly exiting the car.

"What happened?" He asked slowly, still with his eyes focused on the visitor. Regina straightened herself and took a deep breath.

"Henry, I'd like you to meet Emma Swan." She could do this. She could be the good guy here.

"You're my birth mom?" He said in wonder and Emma finally reached them, looking just a bit dazed.

"Hi." She tilted her head shyly.

Henry just looked back and forth from the two women. Regina knew he was trying to wrap his head around this and unfortunately, was probably assuming that she just had something up her sleeve. Well she would prove to him that _she_ could be the good guy too.

"I don't understand." He said, still looking back and forth.

"Emma gave me a ride home." She said simply, folding her hands in front of her. She wouldn't be mean. She wouldn't be strict. Not this time.

"So you're staying?!" He said excitedly to Emma who looked a bit thrown by the sudden energy.

"Whoa, no. I um…I just wanted to make sure your mom got home." Regina was surprised at how awkward Emma was with him. She had only seen them be close and hadn't thought about how their first meeting really went.

"But…you're here. You _have_ to stay." He sounded confused and desperate and Emma looked up to Regina for support. The brunette looked back at her son.

"Honey-"

"No she _has_ to stay!"

"Kid I live in Boston. I have to go back there." She looked sympathetically at him but he was looking more desperate.

"Come up to my room."

"What?" Emma looked from him to Regina and was confused by the older woman's stoic expression.

"You can stay for a few minutes right?" He looked so hopeful and she smiled awkwardly, glancing again at Regina for an answer. When the mayor gave a slight nod, Emma looked back at the boy.

"Okay."

Henry was giddy as he took the blonde woman's hand in his. Emma spared one last look at the very controlled and oddly calm mayor as the two moved inside and then started up the stairs. The blonde's eyes widened as she took in the large and pristine house.

"Very nice." She commented as they entered the boy's room.

"Thanks." He muttered distractingly, rooting under his bed. With a wide smile, he placed a large book on the bed. "You can't leave."

"What?" On natural instinct, she turned quickly towards the open door before looking back at the boy with a sheepish look. He rolled his eyes.

"I mean town, you can't leave town." He jumped up on the bed, opening the book and lifting large pages towards the end.

"Kid look. I'm glad I gave your mom a ride home and got to meet you. I am. But I'm not here to stay…I'm not your mom." She added the last part gently and was relieved he didn't look upset. Instead, he flipped the open book around to face Emma.

"You are…and you're so much more."

* * *

Regina stood in front of the mirror in her foyer, a glass of cider in hand. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but assumed her son was filling his birth mother in on her heroic destiny. She took another swig of her drink.

She inspected the expression on her own face. Her calmness. But in true Regina fashion, under that calmness was a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions.

She had all but orchestrated this and Regina was more than aware of that. Going to Boston had set this all in motion. She had the right intentions in mind. In Regina's mind, _right_ was a very relative term. Somehow though, the sequence of events stemming from that one decision, that choice to go into Emma's apartment, were not evoking the terror she would have assumed would come.

She was feeling so odd. She didn't even know what to call it. Relaxed wasn't really right due to the anxiety that was undeniably there, yet the tension and anger she should be feeling at having the blonde woman actually in her son's room just wasn't there.

This version of Emma, with the less defensive and angry attitude was affecting Regina. Again, the two seemed to mirror the other. Regina wondered how long they could play nice. If they could actually stay friendly. It could help Regina with Henry if his savior was on her side.

Her confusing thoughts consuming her, Regina walked into the kitchen hazily. She kept her hands busy cleaning already immaculate surfaces. She didn't know how much time had gone by before she heard a throat clearing behind her and turned, shaking herself out of it.

"Um…hey." Emma stood awkwardly in the doorway, shifting her feet.

"Miss Swa-…Emma." Regina inclined her head, setting the dish towel down to step closer towards the blonde.

"I uh…I think I may have upset him a little." Emma looked at Regina guiltily.

"What do you mean, is he okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just had to tell him I couldn't stay. You were right about him. He definitely has an amazing imagination." She laughed once, still trying to wrap her head around all the boy had just thrown at her.

_You're gonna bring back the happy endings._ He definitely got points for creativity.

"Showed you his book did he?" Regina raised an eyebrow, folding her arms and falling into their casual demeanor again.

"Yeeeeaaah." She drawled out slowly, shaking her head. "He's pretty adamant about all that stuff isn't he?"

"Well I believe I also mentioned he was incredibly stubborn." She smiled lightly and Emma matched it.

"Yeah that is also true. I really didn't meant to hurt him." She looked genuinely upset and Regina smiled sympathetically.

"Oh my dear I wouldn't worry about yourself. I'm sure he told you my part in that story." She lifted an eyebrow and now Emma showed sympathy.

"Oh yeah. I'm sure that'll pass. I'm sorry about that though." She didn't really seem to know how to address that but Regina found herself appreciating the effort.

"Well I plan on doing everything I can to work through it with him." She meant every word of that and Emma smiled encouragingly.

"Good. Well I should really get going." Regina could tell that the days were catching up to Emma now. She looked a bit overwhelmed.

Regina decided to put fate to the test. This time she wouldn't keep Emma for a drink. Graham had blamed Emma's accident on her cider. Emma had blamed it on a distraction.

Last time though, Emma had come and gone the same day Henry had traveled to Boston. Regina had changed things by bringing her here the next day. So now, Regina was taking herself away from all of it. She would let Emma go. Fate had to do it's own job tonight.

"Thank you for driving me, Emma." She gave a real smile and was momentarily taken again at Emma's responding one.

_How had she never noticed the light in those green eyes before? _

"You're welcome. It wasn't a bad drive." She gave a small wink. "And thanks for letting me meet him."

Regina couldn't form a suitable response, so she just nodded before leading the blonde back to the door. As she watched Emma get into her car and pull away from the curb, she felt no smug accomplishment. No superiority. None of her usual pride. Suddenly all she really felt was tired and a little anxious for her next talk with Henry. There was something else as the yellow car disappeared down the street…however that feeling was far too confusing to decipher with her exhausted brain.

With a long breath, Regina finally turned and closed the front door. She started ascending the stairs, not stopping to mentally prepare, knowing there was no predicting how this conversation would go. Instead, she just lifted her head and knocked on the door.

"Henry?"

She pressed the door open, to see the boy laying on his side. As she stepped in though, he moved quickly to slam the book shut. She had managed to glimpse the page first though and realized it was one she had never seen before. One of a baby wrapped in a blanket.

"What?" He started warily, sitting back against the head board. Regina sat on the foot of his bed to face him.

"I was hoping we could talk. I figured you would have questions. I know you're probably very confused. A lot has happened since yesterday morning." She spoke gently and he was eyeing her skeptically.

"It's all real?" That's all he said but Regina knew exactly what he meant.

"Yes."

"My book…it's all true?" His beliefs were strong but having them confirmed was overwhelming. Regina recognized that and wondered where she should draw the line at the amount of information she would give him in one night. He was smarter than any other his age but he was still a child.

"It's true but it leaves quite a bit of information out."

"Like what?" He hadn't relaxed his posture but she could see the burning curiosity in his eyes. She knew she had to be careful with him. Telling him things outright could easily lead to him accusing her of lying. He needed to come to some conclusions on his own.

"Let me ask you something first. What does that book tell you about me?" She shifted, curling her feet under herself on his bed.

"That you're the Evil Queen. You poisoned Snow White. Captured Prince Charming. Stole people's hearts. And you cursed everyone to take away their happy endings." She eyed him for a moment.

"Okay, and what about before all that?" She saw the confusion take precedent over any other thought. It took him a few moments of concentration before he formed a response.

"You've always been the Evil Queen." He spoke with as much conviction he could muster but Regina saw through him and knew she had a chance at opening his eyes.

"Sweetheart, try to picture me at your age." She saw immediate confusion but pressed on. "Are you really seeing a ten year old girl wearing black, poisoning people and removing their hearts." She gave him a small curious smile. Trying to find a way to explain such difficult things to a child.

"Well…I hadn't thought about that…but-"

"And have you ever wondered _why_ I would do any of the things in that book?" She knew she was pushing him but she had to start prying open his mind on this. He only saw black and white and was time he was shown some of the space in between.

"B- because…because you're evil-"

"What evil have you ever witnessed from me?"

"Well…I haven't exactly seen it but that doesn't mean-"

"Have I hurt you? Have I threatened you? Have I actually scared you?"

She was leaning forward now and her hand had made it's way to gently grasp his leg. He was breathing just slightly harder now, blinking more frequently. He looked down at his hands before answering so softly, if she wasn't watching so intently, she would have missed it.

"No."

The emotions crossing his face let her know they were reaching that line now. She shifted closer again and very gently, cupped his chin with her free hand until his emotional eyes met hers.

"I love you. You do believe me right?" Her own eyes were as open and honest as she had ever been and prayed he could see that.

"I believe you."

The way they held each other's gazes right now, Regina wished they could have just always been this raw and open. This was her second chance though and she wasn't going to waste it. One more small push at the growing opening in his mind. She spoke in her gentlest tone, only ever directed towards her little boy.

"If my heart was purely evil, I wouldn't be able to love."

Using his almost dazed confusion, Regina leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead. She stood and brushed a few of his stray hairs back into place.

"Goodnight sweetie." She started towards the door and Henry blinked a few times, trying to steady himself.

"Mom?"

"Yes Henry?" She faced him inside the doorway.

"Why are you doing this? Telling me everything."

"Because I know for a fact that if I lie to you, I'll lose you. I can't lose you Henry, you mean too much to me. We can talk more tomorrow." She smiled kindly and turned out of the room.

Walking down the hall, her thoughts were everywhere. She barley made it to her bed before collapsing, still fully clothed but without the energy to care. She was unaware her ten year old was mirroring her exactly, eyes opened, staring directly at the ceiling and trying to calm the overwhelming thought tumbling around.

The interesting coincidence is that as the pair finally succumbed to sleep, the blonde haired bounty hunter was simultaneously being knocked into unconsciousness with them.

* * *

**Alright so i know i confused a few of you at the end of the last chapter. Most of you seemed interested though so i hope you can just hold on for the ride. Most of your reviews were actually incredibly kind and encouraging so i wanted to get this one out for you. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this and as always PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you thought. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Present Storybrooke

Henry woke up with a start, looking around the room to gather his bearings. He blinked a few times, taking in the wood and brick of the old apartment. He was still scratching his head as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Emma saw the confusion on his face and now Mary Margaret and David were looking as well.

"Yeah I just had a weird dream."

They all looked up, hoping he hadn't slipped back into the dangerous sleep world that had trapped him before.

"What was it about?" Mary Margaret asked, placing a bowl of cereal in front of him.

"My mom." Everyone's curiosity peaked.

"Oh yeah, what happened buddy?" David leaned in. All the adults were concerned of what this could mean and how long they could keep this all from him.

"I don't really remember." He stopped and tried to concentrate on it but nothing came of it. "I just know it was about her. I haven't seen her in a few days." Henry was a bright boy and didn't miss the looks they were passing back and forth. "What's going on?"

"Nothing buddy-"

"You're lying to me." He started angrily before looking at the silent sheriff.

"Henry, we aren't trying to lie to you. We just have an adult problem we are trying to resolve. I was only waiting until we had some kind of idea of what is happening before I concern you."

"So what is going on? Is this about my mom? She's been good." He said the last part quietly. Emma sighed and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Something happened. Someone died and it looks like Regina may be responsible." She spoke kindly but Henry frowned before speaking quietly.

"Where is she?"

Emma looked up at her parents, who hesitantly nodded.

"Henry she…it's a little complicated. When we got to her house, she was using magic and she just collapsed on the floor. We couldn't wake her. She's at the hospital."

"Well what…what's wrong with her?" He found himself more anxious than he would have anticipated at the thought of his adoptive mother in the hospital.

"We're trying to figure that out. But Henry, it looks like she may have put herself under the sleeping curse."

"Why would she do that?"

"Haven't figured that out either."

Henry stopped to think on that one as well. His mother had been making constant attempts at repairing their relationship and he had been opening up more to her. It made no sense to him that she would just willingly take herself out like this. Trap herself in that world. Although it was hazy, he knew the dream had been about Regina. If she really was under the sleeping curse then because he had been as well, he might be able to find her in that world.

He didn't mention anything out loud though. If they were going to keep something like this from him, then he didn't feel so inclined to share his own ideas. Instead, he just got ready for school like normal, though his mind was running hard, trying to figure out why in the world his mother would do something like that.

* * *

Regina

Regina stood in the kitchen, sipping her coffee as she waited for her son to join her for breakfast. She was tapping her foot nervously, anxious to speak with him after their talk last night. She knew no matter how they approached it, he would probably feel overwhelmed at times.

As she waited, she couldn't help her mind wandering to Emma. She wanted to know if the blonde had actually made it to Boston, or if she never even left town. She had half a mind to call the sheriff's station but before that decision could be made, her son made his decent. She frowned when she heard the front door open and made it just in time to see him walking out.

"Henry?" She started, moving towards him. He turned slowly, looking like he had just been caught. "Where're you going?"

"School." He used his 'duh' tone and Regina repressed the urge to scold him.

"I made breakfast. And I thought you might want to talk some more." She felt a little out of place, standing there, trying to appear as non threatening as possible.

"I think I just wanna go to school." He shrugged and Regina frowned again.

"Are you sure? I thought you'd have more questions." He looked like he wanted to leave but also looked like he had something he needed answered.

"Did you make Emma leave?" He narrowed his eyes and Regina sighed.

"No Henry. She told me last night that she was heading back to Boston. Whether or not she is there, I don't know."

"You mean…she might still be here?" The excitement made her cringe just slightly but he didn't seem to notice.

"I have no idea. But knowing Miss Swan, anything is possible."

At that, Henry tilted his head in confusion and Regina realized that might have seemed a strange thing to say.

"I just mean she seems like quite the free spirit." She was surprised to realize this was the nicer equivalent to terms she usually used to describe the blonde.

"But you don't want her here." He faced her fully now, again looking challengingly. She should have realized this wasn't going to be quick or easy.

"Well I'm sure you can understand why her presence isn't ideal."

"Because she's gonna break your curse." He looked intently at Regina who smiled sadly, wishing for the small amount of progress they had made last night.

"Exactly. But Henry, you are more important than the curse okay? I…I won't hurt her." She set her jaw, trying to convey her seriousness and honesty. Again though, he just seemed to find it so hard to believe her and she could see it in his eyes.

"You're the Evil Queen. That's what you do." The accusing tone made her wince. She covered it though and approached him calmly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Not anymore Henry. I'm gonna fix things. I will be good this time. I promise." She held his gaze intently.

"_This _time?" He questioned and Regina blinked a few times.

"I just…I feel like all of this is a second chance for me…for _us_. I know I haven't been the best mother to you, but I _want_ to change. So if that means not hurting Miss Swan…letting her fulfill her destiny, then I will let her be. I just want you."

Henry seemed to rethink whatever he wanted to say. Regina's honesty was still confusing him. She was grateful though, that he didn't throw anymore snide comments her way. Instead, he just left quietly, telling Regina he wanted to go alone and she decided he probably deserved a little space to think everything through again. This was going to be a long journey for them. The least she could do was give him a little air in between.

He walked slowly towards the bus stop, distracted by his overwhelming thoughts. From the moment he had discovered the truth about both his mothers he had thought Regina only as evil. Her attitude though, and her demeanor were both putting doubt on those thoughts. The look in her eyes just wouldn't leave him alone. So raw…and honest.

He was barely looking where he was going when a flash of yellow caught his eye. Shifting his eyes to the sight, he saw a familiar car being towed down the street. With his mouth slightly agape, Henry watched as the truck pulled the bug around the corner, straight towards the town's auto shop. As the bus pulled up, Henry's lips pulled into a wide grin.

* * *

After her conversation with Henry, Regina had been so frustrated that in a slightly immature move, she tossed the entirety of the cooked breakfast into the trash. Because of that, she was now entering Granny's for a quick bite before heading to work. She had just sat down at the counter when the bell above the door sounded. She turned her head and honestly couldn't decipher whatever feelings or emotions surfaced. She just lifted an eyebrow.

"Regina?" Emma walked towards her, looking both relieved at the familiar face and a little unsure as to whether or not she was welcome. She too, could not interpret the Mayor's expression.

"Emma." Regina looked up and down the blonde, noting the crumpled state of her day old clothes. "You're still here." There wasn't any anger in her tone but Emma still looked a little guilty.

"Yeah. I was trying to leave last night but I didn't quite make it out of town." Emma said almost shyly, hesitantly taking the open seat next to the mayor. She gained her another raise of Regina's eyebrow.

"Oh? What happened?"

"It's kind of embarrassing. I uh…I saw something in the road and swerved…into the town sign…and got knocked out. I woke up in your police station." Regina noted her tone said it wasn't the first time Emma woke up in similar situations. The thought sparked a little interest.

"Well it looks like you didn't suffer too much damage."

Ruby walked over and started pouring Regina's coffee, though she couldn't hide her confusion and interest in the stranger sitting casually with the mayor.

"No but unfortunately the same could not be said for my car. The sheriff said it was towed to the auto shop. I thought I'd get some breakfast and head over to find out the damage."

"Well I'm sure Michael, the mechanic can handle it."

As she spoke Michael's, Regina suddenly remembered Nicolas and Ava. There were still alone, without their father. Thinking of them reminded her of Grace which immediately brought her back to her deal with Jefferson. He had proved her wrong. He _was _willing to kill her. She did need points with Henry. Maybe bringing about a few happy endings could award her some.

Emma saw the increasing frown on Regina's face and her deep concentration and brought a hand gently to her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She asked curiously, not noticing the basically shocked expression on the young waitress's face.

"Yes, sorry dear. Just remembered some things I have to take care of." There was something calming in Emma's voice that had never affected Regina before. In fact no one had that effect on her.

"What um…what can I get you…you two?" Ruby gestured between the two women, stuttering in her confusion.

"I'll just have my usual Miss Lucas. You should try the apple pancakes dear, they're delicious." She looked at Emma who was inspecting the menu.

"Yeah sounds great."

"Anything to drink?"

"Can I get a hot chocolate with uh…with cinnamon." She gave a small smile and Regina immediately perked up at the request. _Just like Henry_.

"You're gonna rot your teeth out you know?" The same thing she would tell her son.

"Oh come on Regina, live a little. Add a teaspoon of sugar to that black coffee." She widened her eyes dramatically and comically and Regina rolled hers, noticing the accumulating stares they were receiving.

"I'm trying to live a _long_ time, which is why I choose not to destroy my body."

"Uh huh." Emma said, looking pointedly the plate of pancakes slathered in syrup placed in front of Regina.

"Yes well…apples are good for you." She waved her hand dismissively and Emma grinned while shaking her head.

They both ate quietly for the next few moments and finally the other diner occupants managed to find something else to do but gawk at them. Emma didn't seem to notice any of it but Regina was quite aware that her attitude towards the "stranger" was confusing to everyone. Somehow though, she didn't seem to care.

"Well you were right." Emma started as she placed her fork onto the empty plate.

"I generally am." Regina quipped easily and Emma narrowed her eyes.

"I mean about the pancakes. They're delicious." She shrugged and finished off her hot chocolate.

"I find I enjoy most things if they involve apples." Regina had cleared her plate as well and moved to grab her wallet. Emma held up a hand though, reaching for her own.

"It's on me. Consider it making up for throwing your apple turnover in the trash."

"You don't need to do that." Regina tried to object and this time did not notice the new stares around them.

"I insist." Emma handed the bills to the waitress and stood. "It was nice talking to you again Regina." That was her only farewell as Emma walked out of the diner.

Regina stared at the door for another moment before regaining her senses. She couldn't really be surprised Emma was still here. She knew in her heart that she would be. It was so amazing though. Emma had looked guilty, and that she was worried of the mayor's reaction at her staying. The old Emma had stayed seemingly to irritate her. But then she had been provoked hadn't she?

She had a small, hopeful kind of smile as she excited the diner. She hadn't even made it to her car though, before it was wiped clean.

"Madam Mayor." Jefferson said as though speaking her title tasted bad to him.

"Jefferson, I was just coming to find you." Her sickly sweet political tone was back now.

"I'm sure. About our deal-"

"Yes yes come Jefferson. Let's get your daughter back.

* * *

Emma walked down the street, taking time to observe the town's citizens. Now that she wouldn't be driving for an entire week, it looked like she needed to embrace the unique town. Although she was irritated at the fact that the part in her car that needed replacing wouldn't arrive for a week, she wasn't wholly upset at the development.

Despite her usual tastes, she found something charming about the small town. She did notice lingering glances but knew it was probably just rare to have a newcomer. As she was walking, she heard bells ringing and looked up to realize she was in front of the school. She didn't know how Regina would feel about her meeting Henry without permission but couldn't stop her curiosity when the children started pouring out.

She continued moving around, trying to spot Henry and wasn't watching where she was going.

"Oh! I'm sorry." A short haired brunette said, looking overly apologetic.

"It's okay. It was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." Emma smiled. They held each other's gaze for a moment. There was something familiar between them though neither could put a finger on it.

"I'm sorry, I don't recognize you. Are you new to town?"

"Yeah I just got here last night."

"Well welcome to Storybrooke. I'm Mary Margaret." She held out her hand and Emma took it with a small smile.

"I'm Emma. Emma Swan." As they shook Mary Margaret's eyebrows rose.

"As in Henry's Emma?"

"Oh uh…yeah I guess." She spoke hesitantly, feeling a little awkward talking about that with a stranger.

"I'm sorry. He's been talking about you all day. He's really excited that you came."

"Yeah well, I just wanted to help his mom out."

"I imagine that was pretty intense. I see you made it out alive though." Emma gave her a curious look before responding.

"Well she's definitely the professional type but she's been pretty nice."

"Regina? Regina Mills?" Mary Margaret clarified, clearly taken aback.

"Yeah. She's been pretty cool considering what Henry's been throwing at her."

"Right, the book. I didn't realize when I gave it to him, he would take it so literally."

"So _you_ gave it to him?"

"Yes. I just wanted him to have an escape. I never thought he would think we were all characters from it." Mary Margaret said sheepishly.

"So who does he think you are?"

"Oh it's silly."

"I think I can handle it. Lay it on me."

"Snow White." Emma's eyes widened but before she could respond, they were interrupted.

"Emma?!"

They looked over to see the ten year old running towards them.

"Hey kid." She couldn't help the smile at seeing him. He was so energized and excited, it was infectious. He saw the two women speaking and was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey! You stayed!"

"Well I kind of messed up my car so it looks like I'll be here for the week." She wasn't sure what to make of the overwhelming hope in his eyes. She felt a little guilty, not wanting to mislead him.

"Great! You can walk me to Dr. Hopper's. I have a session today." He grabbed her hand and when Emma looked back to Mary Margaret, the brunette gave her an encouraging smile and so she continued.

"So um…how was school?" She tried, not sure how exactly how to hold a conversation.

"Boring."

"Oh come on. I'm sure something interesting happened."

"Actually…something really weird happened." He scrunched his face up and Emma couldn't help but smile at the look.

"What happened?"

"Well there's this girl at school named Paige. But during class today, Miss Blanchard started calling her Grace. I thought she just forgot or something, but then everyone was calling her that."

"That…that _is_ really weird actually." She looked at him curiously.

"I think I remember a Grace from my book though. When I get home I'll find out who she is. But if she is then I think you're already affecting the town. The curse, I think it's weakening." He smiled excitedly at her.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Maybe she just wanted to go by a different name." The look Henry gave her, had her giving up on that argument quickly.

"No it's definitely working." He said with finality as they made it to the office building. "Will you be here to walk me home?"

"Won't your mom be here to pick you up?"

"No, Dr. Hopper's supposed to walk me today. But you can instead!" He said excitedly and disappeared inside before Emma could object.

* * *

Regina placed the lasagna into the oven and set the timer. It would give Henry enough time to finish his homework before dinner was ready and then they could have the rest of the evening to talk.

She had done her first good deed and although Jefferson wasn't exactly her ideal choice to make happy, she did feel an odd sense of accomplishment. _That_ was new. She almost wanted to roll her eyes at herself.

She walked towards the foyer and as she opened the door, expecting to see her son and therapist right on time, she found herself surprised once again at the sight of the bounty hunter. Emma looked up with a small smile.

"Henry, go ahead upstairs and start your homework okay." She smiled kindly at him and Henry nodded while walking into the house.

"Hey um…I hope this was okay. He's kind of hard to say no to." Emma said, walking towards the mayor.

"Don't I know it. It's fine. I'm just glad he got home safe."

"Good." Emma said with a smile and started to turn.

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?" Regina asked suddenly without much thought.

"Setting the bar pretty high aren't you?" Emma grinned, falling back into the casual demeanor they kept finding.

"Remember breakfast dear? I'm generally right about these things." Her smug look made Emma roll her eyes, but she started up the stairs and into the house anyway.

They moved into Regina's living room and the brunette had the glasses ready quickly. Drinks in hand, the pair sat opposite each other, similarly to the way they had in Emma's apartment. Regina watched Emma as the blonde took her first sip. When Emma met her gaze, Regina lifted an eyebrow expectantly.

"It's…not terrible." Emma didn't want the mayor to think she was right about everything but the smirk said the blonde was unsuccessful.

"You cannot fool me, my dear. I know you love it."

"Whatever." Emma mumbled, but continued drinking.

Regina kept her smirk and only widened it when Emma finished the glass and showed a very small hint of a frown. The mayor just took her glass without a word to refill it. She still had her back turned, facing the decanter when Emma stood and moved towards her. As she spun back around, she was surprised to see the blonde only a few feet away.

"Thanks." Emma said, taking her glass.

Their fingers just barely grazed this time and Regina felt that same slight shiver at the contact. Regina looked down at her own glass, wondering if maybe she should take it easy tonight. She was aware aligning with Emma was probably a necessity to gaining Henry's love. However, moving in the direction they had taken the other night again would surely be inappropriate.

Judging by the concentrated look on Emma's face, she too felt something with the touch. She took a deep breath before moving around the room. Regina didn't have many photos there, but she did have a few and Emma found herself smiling warmly at a few of a younger Henry.

"He's adorable." She said without much thought. That wasn't a word usually in her vocabulary but the cider seemed to be loosening her up a bit.

"Yes he is."

Now Regina was the one who approached silently and Emma could feel her right at her back. Regina, for her part, hadn't intended to close the distance. Yet once again, she was just subconsciously pulled a little closer to the younger woman and wasn't stopping herself. The control she usually had over herself failing each time she was with this one specific person.

Emma turned slowly, feeling the heat from the close proximity. Regina saw her look down at her lips for a moment before meeting her eyes again.

"We can't." Regina started quietly, but couldn't force herself to take a step back.

"You're probably right." Emma replied in the same soft tone. She however, leaned just a tiny bit forward, placing her glass on the table next to her without looking.

"I generally am." The response didn't elicit an eye roll this time, as the green orbs were staring down at plump lips again. Regina's flicked down at the thinner, pink ones of the blonde.

She knew this was inappropriate. She knew this would only complicate things. She knew this was probably a terrible idea. So there was really no excuse when Regina herself moved in and closed the remaining distance.

When her lips pressed against Emma's, suddenly those thoughts were blocked out. That strong, almost overwhelming haze fell into her mind and just like that, there was nothing but this kiss.

Emma's lips started moving like she intended on deepening their kiss like last time but Regina wasn't having it again. Maybe it had something to do with having the home field advantage. Maybe something about being the most powerful woman in this town gave her the confidence she needed. Whatever the reason, Regina wasn't feeling as docile as last time.

When Emma made her attempt, Regina lifted her hands to the blonde's face and pushed her tongue straight into the unsuspecting mouth. Emma was surprised at the bolder move and even more so when she felt her back press into the wall behind her. However, the appreciative hum that sounded from her said she was not unhappy about the development.

Emma lifted her hands to the brunette's hips, sliding them up to her waist and around to pull Regina flush against her body. The warmth and comfort took them both by surprise but neither were the kind to over think that. Instead, Regina slid one hand around to thread her fingers into the blonde hair at the back of Emma's head and formed a fist, not pulling but holding her in that position. She slid her tongue against Emma's several times, loving the cider mixed into their tastes.

Although Regina was dominating the kiss, Emma wasn't shy with her own touches. She started sliding her hands higher and when her thumbs brushed the sides of Regina's breasts and the mayor sucked in a breath, Emma considered it a victory. They seemed to spur each other on because that move had Regina pushing farther into Emma, tightening her grip and intensifying their kiss even more. Emma matched her and slid a hand further around front to take the handful she was craving.

"I'm done!" Henry's voice echoed through the house and the two women parted instantly, seemingly both shocked at what had just transpired. Regina spoke first though both were clearly flustered.

"Um I need to-"

"Yeah I should go-"

"Yeah."

Emma started walking towards the door, trying to force her head to clear enough to walk straight. She opened the door and looked back at the flushed brunette.

"Goodnight Regina."

"Goodnight Emma."

Regina closed the door behind Emma and turned slowly, trying to regain her senses. Henry came bounding down the steps but Regina didn't have the mind to tell him not to run in the house.

"Why are you smiling like that?" He said, cocking his head curiously.

"What?" Regina lifted a hand to her face. She was completely unaware of the look she was showing. Her body was buzzing and she took a steadying breath, moving her hands to straighten out the new wrinkles in her dress. "It's just been a good day dear." She relaxed a little and ignored his confusing expression. "Can you set the table for me? I'll get the food ready."

Henry did as told and Regina received the lasagna from the oven. They sat in silence for most of the meal and Regina just wished her son would feel open to asking her any of the many questions she knew were bouncing around in his mind.

"How was your day today Henry?"

"Fine." He mumbled, playing with a few peas on the plate.

"How was school?" She tried again.

"Fine." He sighed and Regina placed her utensils down, studying the boy for a moment.

"How was Grace?" She knew she had him then. Henry's eyes flicked up, curiosity burning there.

"Grace?"

"Yes, or Paige as she used to go by."

"How did you know she started going by Grace?"

"Well that was her fairytale identity and her father wanted it back, so I fixed it."

"You…_you _changed her back?"

"Yes Henry. I owed her father and this is what he wanted. She won't remember her time as Paige now."

Henry opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to work through this all in his mind. Regina held her breath, praying he would give her a chance.

"Who is she?" Regina thought for a moment. She could just tell him but with his trust issues, she knew of a better plan.

"Go grab your book, I'll show you."

Excitement took precedent over doubt and Henry ran up to his room, coming back to the table only seconds later. He threw the book open and Regina couldn't be bothered to care when her nice plates clanged in response to the impact. Henry's excitement made her happy and other things didn't matter. She started flipping through pages until she found the one she was looking for.

"The Mad Hatter?" He said as he took in the picture of the crazed looking man.

"Yes well his name is Jefferson." She flipped to the next page and pointed. "Look familiar?"

"Paige!"

"Grace." She corrected. "Jefferson's daughter."

"So you just…woke her up?" He asked and Regina felt a sense of hope at his amazed features.

"Well no. Jefferson wanted me to rewrite their story. So now they're together again. They can have their happy ending."

He took a minute to think that over and Regina waited patiently.

"Why?" He asked quietly.

"Because I think it was the right thing to do. What a good person would do. I'm trying to change Henry." She spoke barely above a whisper and it seemed to have an effect on the boy.

"I think you are." He smiled at her and Regina felt the water fill her eyes. She smiled wide for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Alright dear tell me, who have you figured out so far?" She asked and Henry now looked happy to share. She brushed a hand over his hair affectionately as he began flipping through the pages again.

"Well a couple were easy. I mean seriously…a therapist named Dr. _Hopper._"

* * *

**I really hope you all enjoyed this! I had a good time writing it! As always please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Regina

"No no wait, I'll get it." Henry said determinately.

Regina watched him with an amused smile as he flipped through the pages again. Before the curse broke, Regina would have never guessed that she would enjoy telling her secrets like this. She could never imagine that revealing the hidden identities would end up being like a game and actually create a bonding experience for mother and son.

At this point though, Regina didn't care what the activity was, as long as it brought them closer together. The happier he was, the less she cared about herself.

"Think about who he is _here_." She tried, placing a hand over his to stop him from searching the pages again. "Because you probably won't recognize him in the book."

"Okay. Well…he runs that weird shop." He scrunched his face in concentration.

"Yes but what else do you know about him?"

"He's creepy." He pointed out and Regina smiled.

"Yes he is."

"He's always in everyone's businesses, taking their money. And he does all the legal stuff."

"Yes. He draws up the contracts for people's agreements." Regina added, studying him to see if he could put it together. "Think about his name."

"Mr. Gold…" He stated in concentration.

"Gold, contracts, money…and he's creepy." She added with a small grin. His eye's widened.

"Rumplestiltskin!"

"Very good, darling." She couldn't help smiling at his excitement at another discovery.

"Wait." He said, flipping to Rumplestiltskin's page. "Then who is she? In town I mean, I know she's Belle." He looked expectantly at Regina but knit his brow at her hesitant expression. She pressed her eyes closed for a second as she reminded herself that no matter what, she would be honest.

"Well her curse identity is Lacy, but I don't think she remembers even that right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…sweetie…in my land, Rumple and I were…we weren't friends. We have a very long past and I felt that he had wronged me and so in consequence…I took Belle from him."

"Where did you put her?"

_Honest! _She yelled in her mind.

"…In the hospital." She said hesitantly and Henry's eyes widened

"What did you-"

"I didn't hurt her I just…she's in the psych ward. I just wanted to keep them apart."

"Keep them from their happy endings." He added, still weary but less alarmed.

"That _was_ the idea of the curse dear."

"Well…now you gotta put them back together." He said simply.

"I…" She started but didn't really know what to say. "I guess I could…let her out." She sighed. She hadn't wanted to help Jefferson but that was nothing compared to Gold. He was one of the last people she wanted to make happy.

"Great, let's go!" Henry said jumping up with a smile.

"Whoa young man, it is late, well past your bed time." She said sternly and Henry pressed his lips into a pout.

"So can we go tomorrow?"

"Henry I don't think it's best-"

"_Please_ mom. I want to help." The hopeful expression made it impossible for her to shut him down.

"It's time for bed now. But…" She sighed. "I suppose when I pick you up from school tomorrow, we can take a trip to the hospital."

"Yes! I can-"

"Stay in the car." She finished with a look that left no room for argument.

"Fine."

"Alright, up to bed. I'll be there in a few minutes."

He did as she said and Regina moved to clear the dishes long since forgotten. Once they had started talking about the citizens and the different fairytale identities, they had lost track of time. Henry was excited to try and figure out who everyone was and had basically turned it into a game. It had been so long since they had done anything fun together that it didn't matter what they were talking about. Regina was just thrilled to see him smiling at her.

There were still many secrets the boy didn't know, and Regina was unsure of how long it would take and how many road blocks they would hit with these discoveries. But tonight had given her so much hope that they could get back to the love they once shared. The way he looked at her as she encouraged him with discovering the identities…the excited curiosity burning in his eyes while he seemed to forget about _her_ identity and just treated her as his mother…it made Regina feel lighter than she had in years...maybe ever.

She finished up the dishes and walked up the steps, straight to Henry's room. When she pushed the door open, she saw Henry staring out the window.

"What is it?" She asked, approaching him.

"She's staying." He said with a wide grin.

Regina looked out the window and saw immediately what he was staring at. The clock tower that had remained completely still for the last twenty-eight years was now in motion. The Savior was here and she was staying.

"Yes she is." Where there should have been a sense of dread, there was only determination. She would do it all right this time.

Regina gave Henry's shoulder a squeeze before leading him to his bed. As she tucked the covers around him, she gave a small smile. The one she was rewarded with in return had that confidence rising even further.

"This won't happen over night Henry. Emma isn't going to buy a town full of fairytale creatures because you tell her that."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying it's going to take time but…we'll get her there."

"You…you really want to help break the curse?"

"No." She stated simply and Henry knit his eyebrows. She gave a small smile. "Henry these people will hate me. They will try to kill me, lock me up…destroy me. If I had it my way, we would live happily in peace in this town I worked so hard to create, forever."

"But-"

"_But_…this was always what was supposed to happen. It is Emma's destiny to break the curse. I know that. And what I also know is that I can_not_ lose you in that process. I want to be good to earn your love. I believe this is how I will accomplish that."

Henry stared at her for a few moments. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to figure out how to respond to all that. Regina waited patiently, knowing he was conflicted.

"I wouldn't let them." He said quietly and Regina tilted her head.

"What do you mean Sweetie?"

"I wouldn't let them hurt you." He spoke softly but with confidence.

Regina could see the determination in his eyes and felt the water filling hers. She willed the tears that wanted to escape to stay put and leaned in towards him. She breathed out a relieved sigh when Henry returned her hug. She didn't want to ever let go but after a minute she did, mostly to ensure she didn't have to feel _him_ pull away for once.

"Thank you Henry." She brushed her fingers tenderly over his face one last time before finally getting up and walking out.

Henry laid in bed with his eyes open for several minutes. Everything had been so black and white before. His adoptive mother was the Evil Queen. His "real" mom was the Savior, here to destroy the Evil Queen. He knew that and thought he was perfectly okay with it. That was until he heard those words from his own mother. Hearing the woman who raised him say they would try to kill her…that hit him. He wanted good to win but not at the cost of his mom's life. Even just the sound of that word made his stomach queasy.

He shook it off though. He could tell she really was trying to do the right thing and isn't that what made a person good? That they did the right thing even when they didn't want to?

It was a lot to think through and eventually his exhausted brain shut down and the boy fell deeply asleep.

* * *

Present Storybrooke

Henry's eyes opened slowly. He stayed like that for a few minutes, just breathing as he kept his eyes on the apartment ceiling. He kept his clasped hands on his chest as he tried to concentrate on the dream. As scary as it had been, Henry had hoped to get back to the room of fire that had trapped him before. Throughout the day yesterday he had found himself growing more and more uneasy.

It just made no sense that Regina would purposely put herself under like that. That she would just leave him, especially after the lengths she proved willing to go to have him back. Something was very wrong and no one but him seemed to really understand that.

He had hoped to find his mother in the dream world like David had Mary Margaret. Find out what really happened to her. Instead Henry didn't know where he ended up. He knew though for sure that this one was about Regina again and he could remember Emma as well. It was definitely more clear this time though none of it made sense.

He got glimpses here and there. He was walking with Emma, telling her about the curse. He remembered seeing Archie. He remembered being with Regina and that was what consumed most of his thoughts. He couldn't recall everything but he saw them sitting at home. His book was there on the table. Except this time Regina was showing _him_ pictures. He felt…happy. His mom was _smiling_. He scrunched his face as he tried to remember what she was saying.

_Gold, contracts, money…and he's creepy_

Henry sat up in bed as those bizarre words floated in his mind. It was his mother's voice, he was sure, but it didn't make any sense. His dreams were always a little weird and random and he could easily chalk it up to that but something was bothering him about it. It was more vivid than any normal dream. He concentrated as hard as he could to see what else was happening.

_I want to be good to earn your love_

Henry saw them in his room. He heard those words as they sat on the bed together. He couldn't remember everything but saw his mother look like she was going to cry. And then they hugged…

Henry couldn't remember the last time they hugged in his room like that. It's not like it never happened but it has been some time. And they had _never_ looked through his book like that.

He heard his name called from downstairs and with a few more steadying breaths, he walked down to join them. As he took his usual stool at the counter, breakfast was placed in front of him.

"Henry? You okay?" Mary Margaret saw the confused expression on the child's face.

"Yeah, I just had another dream."

"About Regina?" Emma asked carefully.

"Yeah…it was really weird. We were looking at my book."

"You know, I had a weird dream too." Mary Margaret added lightly. "I was teaching again. I guess it was before the curse broke. But you were there Henry. And Emma I think you were there too." She added with a concentrated look before just shrugging it off easily.

"I didn't dream about anything." David said curiously.

"I dreamt I had this really delicious taco, but then this little squirrel ran up to me and started talking about wanting my taco. And he tried to steal my taco but I wouldn't give it up so he bit me and I dropped it. Then he grabbed it and started running so I chased him and tackled him to the ground and took it back. Then I ate the taco and took the squirrel to jail."

Everyone stopped to stare at Emma dumbfounded. She just shrugged and then looked back down at her cereal. They all just shook their heads at her before continuing on with their food as well.

* * *

"I don't think my Mom is under the sleeping curse." Henry started as they walked to school. He wanted to have this conversation a little more privately, not liking always being surrounded by the three adults.

"That's the only explanation we can come up with."

"But that doesn't make any sense! Why would she make herself suffer? Why would she leave me?" He pleaded and Emma looked sympathetically at him.

"Henry…I think she knew we were coming for her. She knew we would take her away for Jefferson's murder. Knowing Regina, it wouldn't surprise me if she did it just to take that away from us."

"No." He stated firmly. "She wouldn't leave me."

"Henry-"

"No. You don't know her like I do. Something is wrong, we have to find out what happened to her." The more Emma brushed it off, the more adamant he became.

"I…I don't know what to do Henry. It's not like I can ask her what happened." She threw her hands up in exasperation.

Henry thought on it for a moment as they walked. Archie walked by with a wave, Pongo happily at his side. Henry waved back before his eyes widened.

"Didn't you say you used the dream catcher on Pongo to see what he saw?" He looked up at Emma who slowly met his eyes.

"Yes."

"Well…use it on her!"

He stared hard and Emma kept walking, her face showing her concentration. They finally arrived at school and Emma turned to face him.

"I'll try."

She left it at that, not wanting to make any promises. She felt bad, knowing exactly what it was like to be left behind. She figured he was just having too hard a time accepting that. But then again, Emma did have her suspicions.

She didn't want to give Henry any false hope, _but _she knew Regina and the woman was not one to just give in. She would fight to the death for Henry. She knew it didn't make sense. She just didn't know _how_ to find out.

Until now.

She felt a little foolish for not considering this but then again, leave it to Henry to know the magical solution. She walked straight to Gold's shop to retrieve the dream catcher. She expected to need to do a little convincing but it seemed Lacy was doing a fine job keeping him occupied and Emma accomplished her task easily.

She walked quietly and unnoticed into the hospital room housing Regina. She wasn't confident in her magical abilities yet and so wasn't in the mood to explain herself. She held the dream catcher in her hands as she looked down at Regina's still body.

"Alright Regina, time to find out the truth."

Emma moved the piece down Regina's body just as she had watched Gold do. She could feel the magic welling up inside her. She took a few deep, steadying breaths as she held it up in front of her. Narrowing her eyes, she concentrated, directing her thoughts on Jefferson and his home. The middle of the catcher started swirling until Jefferson's face came into view.

"_You actually showed." Jefferson opened the door with a surprised, yet happy smile that verged on over enthusiastic. _

"_Yes Jefferson, you said you needed help. I am actually trying to do the right thing so what do you need?" _

"_Magic." He stated simply. She spun to face him._

"_Magic? You want me to _give_ you magic? That's not really how it works Jefferson." The man rolled his eyes dramatically._

"_I want you to enchant something _with_ your magic." _

"_And what exactly do you need magic for, may I ask?" _

"_I want to get home. The curse is broken, I have my daughter back. I want to go back to my life now." _

"_That's a lot of magic Jefferson. In order to have enough to transport you both there without me, I would have to enchant this whole house." She looked around the room._

"_Yes well you owe me Regina. You destroyed my life. Kept my daughter from me, sentenced me to twenty eight years in solitude! You owe me this!" He stood only a few inches from her face, breathing hard._

"_Fine." She gritted out. "Stand back."_

_He moved away from her and she spread her arms. A light smoke like mist poured from her hands as magic engulfed the room. Each surface it touched began glowing faintly._

_A few seconds later, the smoke slowed from her hands and stopped. She slumped back into a chair, completely exhausted. She was breathing heavier and when she looked up, there was a deranged look on Jefferson's face. _

"_What?!" Her voice wavered._

"_I just didn't think it would be this easy. Your love has once again blinded you." He pulled a book from his coat pocket, thumbing though the pages casually until he spotted the one he was looking for and stopped with a smile._

"_You didn't think _what_ would be so easy?" She stood slowly, using her hands to stable herself. _

"_Killing you." He laughed but moved quickly._

_The room was completely engulfed in magic. As Jefferson lifted the book, he leaned in and blew over the words. The spell came up off the page and moved towards her._

"_Foolish foolish man." _

_The dark mist came at her but recoiled back to Jefferson. It coiled around his chest and squeezed and compressed as he gasped for air. He dropped to his knees, then down all the way, eyes fluttering until they glazed over completely. _

"Oh my God…" Emma breathed, dropping the magical piece on the bed and falling back onto the bedside chair. She was exhausted from holding on for so long. She looked over at the peaceful brunette with wide eyes. "You're innocent…you're actually innocent." She sighed and leaned back in the chair, closing her eyes to rest for a moment.

After she had calmed, she stood up and started walking around the room. Her strength was returning a bit to the point that she didn't feel ready to pass out anymore. She put her hands on her hip as she turned to face Regina again.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" She shook her head and started pacing. "You're innocent, why the hell would you do something like this? The Regina I know wouldn't just throw in the towel, no matter what. After everything that's happened, how could you leave Henry?!"

She stopped and looked back at Regina again.

"You wouldn't. You'd kill to be with him…"

She knit her brow as she moved back to Regina's side. She leaned down, planting her hands on the mattress beside her and studied her face.

"Where are you?" She whispered.

She dropped her head with a sigh and her gaze caught the dream catcher. She narrowed her eyes before slowly moving them back to Regina's face.

"I wonder…" She whispered to herself.

She picked the piece back up, still feeling the pulsating magic through her fingers. She concentrated for a moment as she tried to figure out how to direct the catcher this time. She had no clue about the dream world that her family had navigated, much less what Regina might be seeing right now.

She figured though, that whether stuck in a world of her regrets or her dreams, they would probably involve Henry. So it was with that thought that Emma guided the catcher. Once again, the center started moving, magic flowing quickly until an image of Henry came into view

_Henry walked into the kitchen looking weary and confused._

"_Good morning sweetheart." She leaned in and kissed his head._

"_Honey, I am going to be leaving town for the day. I have some business to take care of." He showed a flash of surprise and more confusion before an almost outraged look took over. _

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Boston, Henry. I am taking your ticket you got with Miss Blanchard's credit card, and I am going to meet Emma Swan." So many negative emotions crossed Henry's face. _

"_You're going to meet my mom." _

"_Your _birth_ mother. But yes, Henry. There are a few things you don't understand right now, and at this moment, I can't explain. But I promise you Henry, when I get home, you and I are going to talk. Really talk to each other. No more lies, no more sneaking around. We will be happy again." She lifted his chin to level their eyes. _

"_You're just saying that, you're not gonna tell me the truth." She heard a car pulling up and started walking them to the door, stopping in the foyer._

"_I'll tell you what, Sheriff Graham is outside to take you to school and you will stay with him tonight. And trust me, he will call the second you disappear so don't try anything. But right now, you can ask me one thing, anything at all, and I will tell you the truth." _

"_Are you-" She heard a knocking on the door. They looked to it but then back at each other, locking eyes. "Are you the Evil Queen?" She heard the knocking again and Henry looked down._

"_Yes."_

_Regina opened the door and Henry's jaw dropped. Graham was standing there with a smile. She knelt down in front of Henry._

"_I used to be, Henry. But I love you. More than anything in this world or any other. I love you. Stay with the sheriff tonight and tomorrow, we are going to start over okay?" _

"What the hell?!" Emma fell back again. She was very pale now and breathing hard.

"Sheriff Swan?"

Emma looked over to the door where Whale stood before he walked over to her with a concerned expression.

"Sheriff are you okay?"

"Yes I uh…" She looked around, trying to figure out how to explain herself. "…I wanted to check on Regina, I'm just uh…really tired today." She waved her hand dismissively but the doctor didn't look completely convinced.

"Well, she's doing the same. No changes at all, but I don't imagine there will be. Ever." He shrugged casually and Emma leaned up to a more normal sitting position.

"What if she's not really under the sleeping curse? Like what if it's something else?"

"Well I told you, she is presenting the exact same way as-"

"Yeah yeah I know, as Henry. But when we saw her, all she had was a book- oh…" Emma shook her head at herself and started to stand on shaky legs. She was dying to take another look in Regina's mind but even without much knowledge about magic, Emma could feel she had exhausted hers.

"Sheriff?"

"Sorry Doc I gotta go."

She grabbed the dream catcher as she moved past Whale and out of the room. She was still weak and feeling a bit nauseated, but tried to just breathe through it as she excited the hospital. She got in her car and drove straight for the mansion. With the way they had left in a rush last time, the door had barely been pushed shut, so Emma entered the house easily.

She walked back to the spot Regina had collapsed and sure enough, there was the book. The sheriff picked it up and sat her tired body onto Regina's couch. The answer to the former queen's current situation was in this book, Emma was sure. She took one last deep breath before carefully pulling the front cover open.

* * *

"Open up!" Emma yelled with her fist at Gold's shop door, the 'Closed' sign hanging clearly. It took a few moments but eventually, the irritated looking man opened the door.

"I honestly don't know why I wasted money on the sign." He grumbled but Emma ignored him, moving right past him and into the shop. "I certainly hope you have a good reason for this Sheriff, it's getting late."

"What's this?" She dropped the book on the counter and pointed.

"Looks to be a book Sheriff." He glared, clearly not happy being intruded on.

"I mean this, this spell or whatever." She jabbed her finger onto the page. He sighed and finally walked to her, looking down at the page in question. He narrowed his eyes as he glanced back at the Sheriff.

"Why are you asking about this?"

"Just tell me what it says. The only thing in English is the part about another realm and going back in time. I want to know what it all says."

"Sheriff I know you're coming into your magic now but this is not something you want to mess with, under any circumstance."

"Why?"

"I'm sure at this point you understand that magic will promise many things, but always comes at a price. This is a spell for a desperate soul. It's not something you need or want to delve into."

"I promise you, I won't be using this. I just want to understand exactly what it is." She stood patiently and Gold sighed again.

"It's not exactly what it seems. At first glance, it looks simply that the person casting it can pick a time and place to go back to."

"Like they can actually go back in time?"

"In a way. I know you're at least somewhat familiar with the sleeping curse."

"I guess. I mean I get that they are put to sleep and can't wake up."

"Yes but they basically end up in another realm. It's dark and lonely and from what I understand, a rather unpleasant experience."

"So what do the two have to do with each other?"

"Oh quite a bit actually. Though with this spell, the sleeping realm can be much more enjoyable. You see, it's like you just read. Unlike the sleeping curse where they are trapped in the dark world they were thrown into, this time spell allows them their own world. They get to pick the time and basically step right into it."

"Okay I don't understand. It sounds like a sweet deal." She tilted her head and Gold rolled his eyes.

"Sheriff it isn't real. The sleeping curse traps a person with their regrets where as _this_ spell is an escape from them. An escape from reality. They leave the real world. And the real tragedy with it is that one generally uses this spell because of a major loss."

"Like their true love."

"Precisely. And like the sleeping curse, you can't wake up. There is only one way out."

"True Love's kiss…"

"Right again dearie. And without a true love, they are trapped forever."

"So she's never going to wake up?!" Emma asked suddenly.

"She?…Ah, Regina." Gold smirked and the look irritated Emma. "Although I feel this was much too generous a sentence, at least we are finally rid of her."

"I don't understand why she would use it." Emma started pacing the shop.

"Regina is the epitome of a desperate soul. This isn't the first time she tried to use it. She wanted it as soon as she learned of it to see her beloved Daniel."

"So why didn't she?"

"Well that would have ruined everything so I made her forget about it. Ironically, I then taught her the spell to erase one's memory." He added with another smug grin.

"There has to be another way to bring her back."

"Why would anyone want that?"

"Henry is going to want her back. And I know Regina, there is no way she would leave him. Regardless of how bad things are, she would never leave him for a fantasy. Not on purpose."

"Well Regina is known to act impulsively. She generally forgets to read the fine print." He laughed in his sickly high tone that sent a shiver through Emma. "Regardless it's too late, because Regina will never wake up. She is past saving."

The Savior didn't appreciate that.

Or take it seriously.

* * *

**I hope this clears some things up although i know you might have even more questions. Just hang in there. :)**

**The next chapter the story will finally earn it's M rating ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Regina

Regina awoke with a smile on her face. A smile that continued through her morning routine and as she cooked breakfast. It only increased as her son came down the steps and went straight for the table. She set the food in front of him and sat next to him with her own.

"So, how are we gonna get Emma to stay?"

Regina had to admit her son was at least goal orientated.

"Well, I would think she would only feel secure enough to stay of she had a job."

"How do we get her a job? You could hire her at your office." He said with some excitement.

Regina was briefly distracted by the thought of Emma dressed nicely and waiting on her in her office, working behind a desk…behind _her_ desk…_on_ her desk- She stopped that train of thought quickly as she caught Henry's eyes again.

"I don't know about that. She's a bounty hunter so I think her skills lie more in some kind of law enforcement."

"She could work for the Sheriff!" His eyes widened and with her new found peace over their fate, she found it easy to smile back at him. "How do we convince her?"

"Leave that to me. I think I can persuade her."

Luckily Henry didn't ask _how_ she would do that.

* * *

There was something so poetic about her current position. Regina gripped the apple basket in one hand as her other knocked on Emma's door. The answer was rather quick.

"Regina? Hey." Emma greeted with a surprised yet happy smile.

"Hello Emma." She smiled back, finding that reaction becoming more and more natural.

"What's up?" She asked, noticing the basket. Regina lifted it up.

"I was picking apples and since you seem to be enjoying them, I thought I'd bring you some."

"That was thoughtful, thank you." Emma took the basket and stepped to the side.

"You wanna come in?"

"Sure." She stepped into the room and folded her hands. Once again she found following her plans more difficult in the presence of the blonde. "So any word on your car?" She turned to face Emma and saw the bounty hunter's smile falter slightly.

"Oh, uh yeah. Don't worry the guy said it'd be ready by the end of the week. I'll be out of your hair soon." She smiled again but now Regina understood.

"Well I was actually wondering if you might want to prolong your stay for a bit." She had rehearsed this, yet was still shocked to find the words leaving her lips. She was even sensitive enough to not use any permanent terms and scare Emma.

"You…you want me to stay?" She said hesitantly with a ray on hope shining through.

"Well Henry is begging for it."

"Oh." Emma smiled lightly and Regina realized what that sounded like.

"And I…I wouldn't hate it, if you stayed around a bit." She shrugged as elegantly as that move can be done and Emma smiled again.

"You'd be okay with me staying and getting to know Henry better? That really wouldn't bother you?"

"It should. I should probably hate you being here. I should be trying to run you out of here." They both seemed to be studying each other in that moment as they took a step closer to each other.

"So why aren't you?" Emma took another step closer.

"Well I find you…not quite as horrible as you could be."

"Wow. I bet you get all the ladies with a pick up line like that." Emma grinned and Regina rolled her eyes.

"I am not trying to pick you up." Regina folded her arms but Emma stepped closer again.

"Really? This is the second time you've showed up with a gift and now you're asking me to stay. And obviously you're attracted to me-"

"Am I?"

"Oh yes. You've been checking out my legs since you walked in." She grinned again and Regina just then realized that she had in fact, looked down several times.

"Well dear, I just think you should put on some pants." She spoke as sternly as possible but Emma kept closing the distance.

"Is that really what you want?" They were only inches away and Regina had a harder time focusing. She only came here to plant the idea of staying in Emma's mind yet once again, those plans were changing.

"Yes." She finally got out.

"Okay." Emma shrugged and walked to the other side of the room.

She had her back to Regina as she slowly bent all the way over to pick up her jeans. She could feel Regina's penetrating gaze on her ass. She stood back up, but before turning back around, she felt a cool hand on her hip, right in the bare space between the shirt's hem and the band of her underwear. Regina knew Emma was grinning but didn't care this time. The skin under her fingers was so warm, she was feeling distracted.

"Drop them." She ordered as she pulled Emma closer to her. Emma was still smiling as she released the article and felt her back hit Regina's front.

"You know? I'm getting mixed signals." Emma felt Regina's grip tighten as the brunette's other hand brushed her blonde hair to one side.

"Oh hush." She said but smiled lightly. Original plans forgotten, Regina was finding herself falling quickly and easily into their new relationship…for lack of a better term.

"Why don't you make me." Emma smirked as she turned around.

Once again, Regina was seeing more of the Emma she had known showing through. She found the mixture though quite interesting. She did exactly as Emma asked and pressed her lips to the blonde's, effectively silencing her.

Her hands made their way back to Emma's waist and pulled her closer again. They both breathed out a sigh into the other's mouth at the feeling. Recovering from that though, Regina immediately slid her tongue into Emma's mouth, wanting to quickly establish control again.

Same as Regina though, Emma's confidence was only rising. She lifted her hands to the lapels of Regina's jacket and gripped them while pulling the mayor into her again. She pressed her own tongue against Regina's to let the brunette know she wasn't one for easy submission. She would learn though, that Regina was always up for a challenge.

Regina kept her strong grip on Emma's hips as she backed the younger woman up a few feet until her legs hit the mattress. She broke their kiss and gave a firm shove so the blonde fell back and landed with a bounce on the bed. With equally darkened gazes locked, Regina hooked her hands under the inside of Emma's knees and gave a strong pull, making Emma slide right to the edge of the bed.

Emma leaned up and the two met in another hungry kiss, brief but just as intense. Regina reached down and curled her finger under the hem of Emma's shirt. The blonde lifted her arms and the they broke again as the piece was removed. Emma grabbed Regina's jacket again, but pushed it off her shoulders this time. She wasted no time going to work on the button up shirt underneath. When she pulled the shirt open, she gulped at the sight of two perfect breasts incased in black lace.

Regina was smiling down at her, appreciating Emma's reaction. It wasn't the normal smug look though. Usually she used her appearance to gain something, and while this would probably help accomplish her goal for this morning, right now was something different. She wasn't having sex with Emma to use her or gain some leverage. This was purely for herself. Something she felt pulled to. She had been drawn to this Emma since she opened her door in Boston and that had only increased.

Now, looking down at the savior who was kissing a gentle line straight up the center of the brunette's chest, Regina felt a passion and lust she had never experienced in this world. She didn't want to over think the repercussions, not now at least. So Regina just tilted her head to the side as Emma's mouth made it's way up to her neck.

When Emma started nipping lighting and licking the skin there, Regina laced her fingers in the blonde hair and held her against her neck while moving her free hand to the blonde's bra and unhooking in easily. She leaned back to pull the straps off the muscular arms and admire the new sight.

Back in Emma's apartment, Regina had been granted a better view than she had ever been given before. However now, there was no comparison. She licked her lips at the sight and when she caught Emma's eyes again, the blonde was smiling happily. Emma certainly wanted to level the playing field, so she reached both hands around Regina and unhooked the black bra, pulling it slowly down and staring lustfully at the prize she was revealing.

Emma leaned in, just craving a taste, but Regina's hand on the middle of her chest stopped the move. Emma looked at her questioningly but Regina just smirked as she pushed Emma down again on her back. The bounty hunter moved back on the bed and leaned up on her elbows as Regina took a step back and moved thin fingers to her own belt.

She was slow in her movements, watching Emma carefully as she worked through the belt, her button and then the zipper. She revealed a matching pair of black lace panties and Emma was transfixed on them. Regina held her smirk as she started slipping her slacks down at an agonizingly slow pace and Emma looked ready to burst forward and rip them down herself. She managed to hold her form though, and waited patiently.

Now only in her lace panties yet completely confident, Regina took a rather predatory step forward and crawled right over top of Emma. The bounty hunter was not used to being topped by anyone, but there was something about the intensity of Regina's gaze and the dominance of her position that held Emma in her place. Regina was more than aware of the effect she was having and reveled in it.

She planted one hand next to Emma's head and used the other to grasp the blonde's jaw and bring their lips together in a strong kiss. She found taking control to be a bit easier this time though Regina could feel in Emma's movements that complete submission was probably impossible. It worked well for her though. Regina wanted control but she needed someone to challenge her enough to stay on her toes. To keep things interesting. Emma would seem to fit this role perfectly.

Regina moved from their kiss, but only to reattach her lips to Emma's neck. She moved just as Emma had, only in the opposite direction as she lightly bit and licked her way down her throat and to her chest. Regina though, was able to move over and wrap her lips around a pert nipple. Any hesitancy from her arrival seemed long forgotten as Regina sucked enthusiastically, using the other hand too cup and squeeze Emma's other breast.

Emma had her head thrown back, soft moans escaping her lips. She moved a hand to the back of Regina's head in hopes of keeping her there a little longer. Regina nipped a few times, getting just a bit more intense with each one. She wanted to test Emma, find her limits carefully.

She switched sides and bit down harder on the other breast. She heard a gasp and removed her mouth, but when she looked up, Emma's eyes were closed with a half smile as she bit her own lip. She used the hand still in Regina's hair to pull her down again, silently urging her to continue. Regina smiled, very pleased at this and did continue.

After another minute working on her breast, Regina looked up to see Emma still biting her lip. She just couldn't resist and moved back up. Emma opened her eyes and released her lip just in time for Regina to lean in and take it between her own teeth. She nibbled and sucked on it before latching on tightly and pulling back enough to make Emma's head come off the bed to stay with her. She released it with a smirk as the blonde head plopped back down on the mattress. Emma shook her head but was grinning back up at Regina who was slowly licking her lips with a hum.

"Taste good?" Emma asked, still smiling.

"Mmm very much so."

"Better than your apples?" She joked with a raised eyebrow and Regina gave a concentrated look.

"I don't know about that dear, you're mouth is tasty but my apples are quite delicious." She laughed at Emma's offended look.

"Well I think you need another taste then."

"Perhaps." Regina said and then to Emma's shock, pulled back and stood. "I guess I'll have another apple."

"Wha- No!" Emma lurched forward and grabbed the smirking brunette's hand and jerked her back into the bed. She threw her leg over the mayor and sat up on top of her. "That is not what I meant."

Regina continued to look at her with an amused grin and Emma leaned in to attach their lips and remove the look. Regina grabbed Emma's face with both hands and shoved her tongue in as far as possible to get a very thorough taste of the blonde. As far as kissing went, she had to admit it might be the best she had ever experienced. Emma slid her tongue against Regina's one last time before pulling back.

"So?" Emma looked expectantly at Regina who made a show of licking her lips again.

"Better than the pancakes but I don't think anything beats my cider." She smirked and Emma shook her head. "What about me? Better than your cocoa?"

"Well I think I'd need a more _thorough_ taste test to determine that." She was grinning and when Regina leaned up to attach their lips, she pulled back.

Regina knit her eyebrows in question until Emma leaned down and placed a kiss on the center of Regina's chest. She trailed down the toned abdomen and placed a kiss right under the brunette's navel. Regina's eyes darkened completely as she realized exactly what Emma had meant.

She watched as the bounty hunter took the panties with her teeth and crawled backwards with them. Regina lifted her hips and then her legs to help and they were quickly removed. The green in Emma's eyes nearly disappeared as she breathed in Regina's scent. She leaned down and kissed the inside of her right thigh before sliding her tongue the rest of the way up. When a very pleased moan escaped the mayor's lips, Emma repeated the action on the other leg.

She looked up and made eye contact one last time before dipping her head and licking straight up Regina's center. The brunette slammed her head back as louder moan escaped and threw a hand down to lock tightly in blonde hair. Emma was enthusiastic enough already, but took the move as further encouragement and dipped her tongue in as far as possible.

She continued that way for a bit, just thrusting her tongue in and out, over and over as the grip in her hair only grew stronger. She liked the pain though and grew further aroused as the time went on. Wanting to pick things up a bit, Emma licked up to the neglected bud and sucked hard, simultaneously thrusting two fingers inside. Regina gasped and lost her grip for just a second before grabbing again desperately with both hands and clamping her legs around Emma's head, immobilizing the girl.

Emma just took it as even more encouragement though and picked up her pace with her hand as her mouth continued it's work, never slowing. She could feel Regina getting closer and closer to the edge and at the last second, added a third finger and just the hint of her teeth as she sucked hard. The scream that erupted from Regina's throat was probably the highest compliment Emma had ever gotten.

When Regina's body finally calmed down, she released her grips and freed Emma. The blonde removed her finger and crawled back up to lie on her side next to Regina. When the mayor finally looked over, she saw Emma licking her fingers clean with a look of concentration.

"Hmm. Okay, better than the cocoa." She grinned and Regina laughed again. She wasn't used to laughing in a real way but found it easy with Emma like this. "Here taste." Emma leaned in and slid her tongue into Regina's mouth. She sucked against the tongue as Emma pulled out of her mouth again.

"Oh yes I am delicious." She spoke much too confidently considering what had just transpired and Emma was just shaking her head. "I guess it's only fair to do a thorough test myself."

She smirked before shoving Emma's shoulder to make her land on her back again. Regina leaned up and swung an arm and leg over to take her place again. She didn't waste any time, moving her hands down to Emma's hips.

"Up." She commanded, pulling at the now moist underwear. Emma obeyed and Regina removed the article quickly. She cupped her hand over Emma's sex and smiled and the increasing arousal she felt there.

She leaned down to Emma's neck and place a bite just under her ear. Not enough to mark, just enough to cause some pain. Her theory was proven correct as increasing juices spilled into her hand. She moved down and repeated the action at Emma's collar bone, gaining the exact same reaction.

She moved her hand and used two fingers to started rubbing Emma's clit in a small circular pattern. Emma jerked a bit but kept herself down as Regina continued. The brunette moved down again, stopping at the spot right above Emma's heart and biting down again. She went lower and for the first time, left a visible mark right on Emma's breast. She felt her own arousal growing at the sight.

She liked the sequence here but wanted to move things along faster now. So this time she moved her mouth to Emma's hip bone. She moved her fingers to Emma's entrance and as she bit down, she moved her fingers right inside. She started up a rhythm, slow but steady and could hear Emma almost panting. She let her thumb play with Emma's sensitive bud again while she continued, sinking her teeth in further.

She could taste just the hint of blood, but the harder she bit down, the louder Emma's moans and more arousal that coated her fingers. She started sucking on the spot and added a third finger easily. With all that, she felt Emma climb fast to the edge and increased her pace as the blonde's orgasm shook her body hard.

Regina gazed down at the mark she had made as Emma came down from her high. She could see the perfect indentations of her teeth and a few small drips of blood trickling down. There was something so intoxicating about the Evil Queen marking the Savior. Branding her. Regina found her breath deepening the longer she stared at it. Some darker and more possessive thoughts surfacing in her mind.

Emma shifted and Regina was broken of her trance. She climbed back up Emma's body and laid down next to her. She rested on hand under her head and lifted the one she had inside of Emma up to her face. She made a show of inspecting her fingers before sliding them into her mouth. She very delicately licked each one clean as she concentrated and hummed in thought. Emma just watched with an amused roll of her eyes.

"You may be as tasty as my cider." She finally spoke and Emma found herself laughing.

"I guess that's pretty high praise from you." She admitted, leaning on her side to face Regina.

"Oh it's the highest." She smirked and turned to face Emma as well. She had the brief thought of just how insane it is that she should find herself in this position, but the smile Emma was giving her brought her back in the moment, forgetting her doubts.

"So…if I hang out around town, I would get to see Henry?" Emma studied Regina, trying to gage her real emotions on the subject.

"Yes." She said confidently but Emma got the feeling Regina was more determined to be okay with it, than actually was.

"And you?"

"And me what?"

"Will I get to see you too?" She asked just a bit shyly and Regina paused for a moment. She was enjoying it more when they were just living in the moment.

"I am sure we will be seeing each other quite often." She looked down as she brushed imaginary flecks off the sheets.

"And do you think we'll be doing anything…else?" Emma leaned in closer, grabbing Regina's attention again.

"Emma we really shouldn't."

"You know you said that before but things have really only gotten better." She grinned and Regina felt her corner of her mouth twitch slightly.

"Maybe. But this is really inappropriate."

"Why? Because we're women?"

"No. Trust me, no one in this town would dare speak against me. But I am talking about Henry."

"Right. You think he would be upset if we were…closer?"

"He and I have made some real progress but he still knows me as an Evil Queen and you as his Savior. He won't understand. He'll think I'm trying to…corrupt you or something."

"I would think it was the opposite. Wouldn't he expect an Evil Queen to try and kill the Savior? If we were a little closer, wouldn't he see you in a better light?" Regina had the same thought but they were at a whole new level here. Then again, she was having a hard time arguing against what had just occurred.

"I thought you didn't do relationships? You like things casual." She lifted and eyebrow and Emma tilted her head and bit her lip again. Regina had to resist the urge to take it with her own teeth again.

"That is true. That is _very_ true. But I'm not proposing here. I'm just saying I'd like to see you. Casually."

"Casually?"

"Yeah. Not a relationship. Just two women who occasionally make out and have incredibly hot sex." She grinned and Regina felt her mouth twitch again.

"Oh and how often is occasionally?" She was amused by this and found Emma's simplification of everything making her feel better about it. Maybe it was possible.

"Often." Emma replied quickly. "Especially when we find ourselves alone…together…in a bed." She grinned and Regina rolled her eyes.

Emma leaned in with her eyes still locked on Regina's. The brunette sighed and shook her head before closing the distance and pressing her lips to Emma's.

She should be way more hesitant about this. It should not be this easy or natural. In her time, she had wanted to destroy Emma so this should not even be possible, let alone enjoyable. Yet that is what she was feeling as her hand trailed down the strong, toned body of her supposed enemy.

As her tongue delved inside the warm mouth again, Regina slid a hand down around a firm ass. She squeezed the flesh and wondered how in the world it got so tight with the way Emma ate. She put that aside for a future conversation and got back to the activity at hand…literally.

She used that hand to pull them flush against each other and squeezed again, eliciting a soft gasp from the blonde. She always knew she loved making Emma squirm, but never thought _this _was how she'd be doing it. She found this way to be much more enjoyable.

Emma wasn't shy either, taking her own handfuls of perfect breasts as the mayor rolled onto her again. She slid her hands around the brunette's back to pull them together again but Regina pulled back.

"I have to go to work." She smirked at Emma's frown and rolled the rest of the way off of her.

"Sure you don't have time for another round?" Emma grinned, waggling her eyebrows. Regina just rolled her eyes as she grabbed her panties from the floor and put them on.

"Some of us have to work for a living dear." She said casually, now working on her bra.

"I guess I'm gonna have to find a job." She sighed, plopping her head back onto the pillow.

"I understand the sheriff needs a deputy. Seems a bit up your alley." She lifted her pants, glancing over to see the concentration on the blonde's features.

"Well I'm not a cop." She said and it took all Regina had not to react. She had wanted to point out that fact so many times before.

"It's a small town dear, not much happens and believe me, there is no one else here qualified." At least part of that was true.

"Hmm, I guess I'll check it out."

Now when Regina reported to Henry later, she could say that her goal was accomplished. She would most definitely be leaving everything else out though.

"You do that dear." Regina finished dressing and turned to see Emma standing and moving towards her, no lack of confidence in her bare state.

"So…I'll be seeing you?" She stepped up to Regina with a smile.

"Yes I suppose you will."

She didn't even think to stop herself this time as she leaned in for one last taste of the blonde. As she attached their lips, her hand touched Emma's hip and her fingers immediately felt the indentations from her teeth. Her eyes darkened instantly and she had to stop herself from throwing Emma back down and taking her all over again. The strength behind that impulse surprised Regina.

She finally pulled herself away, surprised again at such a calm and serene expression on Emma's face. She gave an uncharacteristically warm smile to the blonde before turning and leaving the room.

She walked down the hall with the lingering smile on her face. She felt something…something she hadn't felt in a very long time. Not since Daniel. She had never been intimate with him though and eventually she had stopped imagining how it could have been if they had. Those thoughts were much too painful.

But she was feeling so much more alive now. Exhilarated. Nothing she had done with Graham had ever even come close to this. In fact none of her previous lovers were on this level. No one had ever responded to her touch like Emma did. She had been rather gentle yesterday, but was extremely pleased to see Emma's reactions to her rougher touches today.

She was used to the dull, unfeeling look in men's eyes as they did, not what they wanted, but what she commanded. She may need to dominate, but she wanted her lover to truly desire her touch. Judging by the looks and sounds from Emma, Regina had found her mark.

She hoped this happy feeling could get her through a boring day at the office and then what should prove to be a rather interesting experience with her son this afternoon. She saw Gold opening his shop as she walked down the street towards City Hall. It would be an interesting day indeed.

* * *

**I really hope you all enjoyed this, i was excited to post it! Thanks again to Kaylee214 for checking it over first! Now forewarning i am in my last month of school and my schedule is insane. I should have time to write but there is no telling what kind of pace i will be able to maintain. I will however do my best! As always, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Regina

Regina stood outside the school as she waited for Henry. She had started her day on such a high that the rest of her morning and afternoon had been almost unbearably dull. She was in a better mood now that she was about to see her son but really wasn't looking forward to their next activity.

She saw him amongst the other children and smiled automatically. When he spotted her, he picked up his pace and ran the rest of the way to her. She couldn't remember the last time he had come at her like that and the action threatened to bring tears again. She suppressed it though and just welcomed him warmly as they entered the car together.

"How was your day sweetheart?" They buckled up and she started the car.

"You were right about Grace. She's like a whole different person. She told me all about her dad. It's like she was never Paige." He shook his head and she smiled at him.

"Well good. I'm glad she's happy."

"That was pretty cool, Mom." He admitted and all of Regina's good feelings were completely restored.

"Thank you Henry." They continued in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Henry's excitement got the better of him.

"Do you think Mr. Gold and Belle are gonna remember each other when they meet?"

"I didn't realize this for the longest time, but due to the fact that Rumplestiltskin created the curse, I believe he already remembers. As far as Belle goes, I'm pretty sure Gold will help her remember who she really is."

"You don't think Mr. Gold will like…hurt you or anything do you?" His sudden nervous tone touched Regina.

"I'd imagine he will be quite upset with me, but there isn't a lot he can do this time."

"This time?"

"I just mean…now that we're here in this world, he doesn't have any magic. He is just a man with a limp."

"Maybe you shouldn't go inside either." He said as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"I thought you wanted to bring them together?"

"I do! But what if we do it like a secret operation. We can be the heroes bringing people back together. And you know they always do it like that." He shrugged and she took a minute to let that all sink in.

He wanted to do this with _her_. She knew he'd want Emma as involved as possible but he was actually asking _her_ to do this with him. Everything he had hid from her he was now willing to do by her side.

"A secret operation huh?"

"Yeah. I'll think of a name while you get Belle." He smiled and she couldn't help return it.

"Okay, why don't you sit in the back seat. I'll be back in a few minutes okay. And Henry-"

"I know. Stay in the car."

"Good boy." She brushed his hair out of his eyes tenderly before they both exited the car and Henry jumped in the back.

Regina walked confidently with her head held high as she entered the hospital. No one would have had any idea just how nervous she really was. She moved through the halls and down the steps the same way she had so many times. She walked right up to the stone faced nurse she had down with the psych patients and lifted her chin.

"Mayor? What can I do for you?"

"I'm here for my friend, if you could please bring her to me." She spoke as if this was her normal request but the nurse was taken aback.

"I really don't think it's wise to release her."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember asking your opinion. Bring her to me _now_." She used her most intimidating tone and had to admit she missed using her ability to frighten anyone with her voice.

It worked just as she wanted though and the nurse disappeared without a word. She tapped her foot against the stone ground as she waited, ignoring the looks of the workers and patients moving around her. Within a minute though, the nurse returned with a very tired and abused looking young woman. For the first time, the sight bothered her.

"Hello dear. My name is Regina." She spoke with a kindness that clearly shocked the nurse though Regina paid her no mind. Belle didn't respond, still looking frightened and Regina slowly put out a hand. "You're safe, I promise. I'm going to take you to your family okay?"

Belle was very slow in her movements but did take a hesitant step towards the older woman. Regina studied her for another few seconds before pulling off her jacket. She was careful to remain non threatening as she wrapped the jacket around Belle's shoulders. She placed a gentle hand on her back as she started to lead the girl out of the dark hall.

Everything was slow as the two women moved through the halls of the hospital. Regina didn't know where the sudden feeling of peace came from but somehow, she just wasn't so anxious about it. She kept a steadying hand on Belle's back as they walked through the building and out into the sunlight. The girl flinched at the bright lights, but Regina encouraged her to keep moving.

As they neared the car, she could see Henry craning his neck to see but was just grateful the boy had obeyed and stayed inside. She lead Belle over to the passenger side and gently moved her into the seat. Regina took her own seat and was amused to see Henry suddenly speechless. He studied Belle with wide eyes and Regina realized that she was one of the characters he had never seen so this really was a whole new experience for him.

They drove in silence through the town and made it to Gold's shop faster than Regina was honestly comfortable with. She looked out Belle's window towards the shop for a moment as she figured out how to handle this. It was after a few more deep breaths that Regina reached over and unhooked Belle's seatbelt for her and pointed towards the shop.

"Inside that door is a man named Mr. Gold. He is your family. He will help you okay?"

Belle nodded hesitantly before slowly exiting the car. Regina waited just long enough to see the young woman make it inside before pulling away. She knew Gold couldn't do nearly as much damage here but wasn't stupid enough to underestimate him. Again though as they drove, there was a silence Regina didn't know how to break. She glanced up at Henry a few times, but couldn't read his expression. It wasn't until they pulled into the driveway that Henry finally spoke up.

"Operation Cobra." He said and Regina looked at him in the rear view mirror with a raised eyebrow.

"Pardon?"

"That's what the operation code name should be. About bringing back the happy endings."

"What does Cobra have to do with happy endings?"

"Nothing, that's the point. No one would have any idea what we are talking about."

"Well…alright then." She conceded and the boy smiled at her.

"We have to figure out how to get Emma to join the operation. If she sees people getting their happy endings, maybe she will start to believe."

"It's possible." Regina knew that hadn't worked the first time but obviously they wouldn't be proving the truth to Emma the same way as they had before. They would have to try something new.

"Did you get her a job?"

"I-"

Regina was cut off when the ground suddenly shook hard with a loud explosion in the distance. They both shot hands out automatically until the shaking stopped.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked quickly, looking back to her son.

"Yeah, what was that?"

"I believe Miss Swan does in fact, have a new job."

* * *

When she pulled up on the scene, it was already chaotic. She was comforted in the knowledge that with the way things were going now, she shouldn't have to worry about Henry going into the mines. That said, she would still be keeping an extra close eye on him the next few days.

She looked back at him as she got out of the car and gave him a serious look. She knew it would be impossible to keep him home but had managed to get him to promise to stay in her sight at all times. She didn't waste any time, moving to the front of the crowd and delivering the exact same speech as she had before. It was much nicer though that this time, her own son wasn't challenging her in front of the whole town.

As soon as she finished, Graham came walking over to her with the newest city worker at his side. She had just the briefest thought about the two of them and what she knew had occurred before but brushed it off immediately. Whatever she and Emma were doing was something "casual" that did not allow for jealousy. She wouldn't think about that again…she tried to tell herself.

"Sheriff." She greeted but her eyes were on Emma.

"Madam Mayor, meet my new Deputy." He smiled at Emma and that feeling touched her again, but again she brushed it off.

"Deputy." She inclined her head.

"Madam Mayor." She smiled and after a minute, Regina finally tore her eyes away.

"Alright why don't you both secure the area."

Graham nodded and handed Emma one end of the caution tape. He started walking one way and Emma the other, but the new deputy paused at Regina's side and spoke so only she could hear.

"So I guess you're my boss now." She winked and Regina let the smallest hint of a grin pull at her lips.

"Don't forget it Deputy." With that, she walked away with her head held high and a smirk firmly in place. As she walked, something caught her attention. She subtly bent over and retrieved the object before approaching Henry by the car and stood next to him.

"What did you grab?" He asked and she knelt next to him to keep their conversation private.

"This is a secret got it?" She said and he nodded excitedly. She pulled the glass piece out of her pocket so he could see.

"What is it?" He touched it with his fingers.

"Remember the glass case the dwarves built for Snow?"

"Yeah."

"Well…" She nodded towards the piece.

"It's from that?" He said excitedly taking it from her hand. "Wow."

She couldn't help the smile on her own face. She loved his fascination and excitement. His eyes were lit up as he inspected the small piece.

"Does that mean it's down there?" He finally looked back at her through his enthusiasm.

"Yes."

"So can we go down there-"

"No!" She said fast and louder than she intended, making Henry flinch. "No Henry, it is much too dangerous."

"Why? What's down there?"

"Something dangerous. Promise me Henry, that you won't go anywhere near there. I am serious, promise me."

"I'll promise if you tell me what's down there."

"Henry…" She sighed but knew she wouldn't get away with keeping anything from him. Though if there was one person who could handle what she was about to say, it was Henry. She pressed her eyes closed for just a second as she took a deep breath.

"A dragon."

This look was better than when she had admitted to being the Evil Queen, Regina thought. Instead of making a shocked face, Henry just stood stunned for a few seconds, his face not showing anything. Regina watched him and slowly brought a hand to cup his chin.

"Henry?" She studied him another moment until his eyes widened.

"We gotta go down there!"

* * *

Present Storybrooke

"Henry?" Emma shook his shoulder lightly. "Henry it's time to get up."

"Emma?" He said quietly, slowly opening his eyes.

"Hey we gotta get ready for school." She spoke just as tiredly as he was, though Henry seemed to perk up suddenly.

"I didn't see you last night, did you do it? With the dream catcher?" He looked expectantly but Emma wasn't even sure how to start.

"Yeah. Regina's innocent."

"I knew it. I told you she was doing good. But then why is she asleep?"

"Well Henry it's complicated. Look, it's time for school now but we'll talk about it later okay?" She didn't want to go into all of the details of the time spell now. Not off of no sleep and not when she didn't even fully understand it herself. She stood up and moved towards the door.

"Does this have anything to do with my dreams?"

"I don't know." She started to move out of the room but then stopped suddenly. "Wait, what are you dreaming about?"

"Mom and you. Everyone really. But they're all weird."

"Henry…_when_ do your dreams take place?"

"Well…it's stuff that hasn't really happened…but it's before the curse broke."

"And _I'm_ in these dreams?"

"Yeah…but I didn't get you….I think…I think Mom brings you…I told you they're weird."

"She really does go to Boston?" Emma stared down at him, her thoughts spinning.

"…yeah." Henry looked just as confused as she felt.

"Okay time for school." Emma said before turning and moving quickly out of the room.

* * *

"Okay what's going on with you? You look exhausted." Mary Margaret said over her cup of coffee. Ruby nodded next to her from her seat beside the short haired brunette at the diner.

"Yeah I was going to talk to you. Look I uh…I used the dream catcher on Regina." Emma watched Mary Margaret as she put her cup down slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"I took it to the hospital and looked back to the day Jefferson died. You guys...she didn't do it. She didn't kill him."

"You're sure?"

"Yes I watched the whole thing. He was trying to use magic on her but it backfired on him."

"Okay then I don't understand. How did Regina end up under the sleeping curse?" Ruby asked and Emma looked down at her hands for a second.

"She isn't. Well not exactly. From what I understand, she was using a spell that looked like it would let her go back in time but-"

"Whoa hold on, Regina was trying to time travel?!" Ruby asked with wide eyes.

"I'm guessing that was the idea. But the spell only sends you back in some kind of alternate dreaming world."

"Like the world we went to under the sleeping curse?" Mary Margaret added, her face in concentration.

"Yeah…just like that. Except I don't think Regina has any idea that is what's happening."

"How do you know?"

"Well, she would never leave Henry…the _real_ Henry. And I um…I sort of looked into that too…with the dream catcher."

"Wait you can see where she is…into her mind?" Ruby added looked almost excited.

"Yeah, just a minute or so before it was too much again. It takes a lot of energy. But it looks like she went back to the day Henry brought me home. Except…"

"Except what?" Mary Margaret prompted.

"Except Regina told Henry she was going to find me…" Emma sounded as confused as Mary Margaret looked but Ruby seemed to understand.

"So she tried to go back in time to make it so you could never make it to Storybrooke…clever."

"Yeah but that's not what happened. I'm there, in Storybrooke."

"You saw that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No, I was too tired to keep going but I think Henry is dreaming of that world."

"He is just responding to Regina being gone, I don't think that means he's actually connected-"

"No just listen." Emma interrupted her mother. "Ever since she went under, he has been dreaming of them together. Before the curse broke. We're all there except everything is different."

"I don't know Emma…this all seems like a stretch. There is no real evidence Henry is seeing her world."

"Which is why I plan on finding out for myself. I'm going back there and I'm going to see what she does. See what she's doing." Emma said firmly.

"Whoa, Emma you already look tired enough to fall over."

"I'll be fine." She said, standing from the table.

"At least let me go with you. Just to make sure."

"I thought you were going back to school? Just go I'll be fine."

"I'll go with her!" Ruby volunteered with a smile. "I've always been curious to what goes on in the Evil Queen's head."

"Um…okay." Emma finally said with a shrug. "Good?" She looked to her mother.

"I guess. Ruby, you make sure she doesn't kill herself."

"Yes ma'am!" She grinned before looping her arm in Emma's.

* * *

"Wow." Ruby said, watching the catcher swirl and glow as Emma moved it over Regina's still body. "Now what?"

"Now I have to decide how to direct it. Last time I guided it to Henry and it worked."

"Well you wanna see if his dream about you is real. Guide it to yourself."

Emma nodded before taking a few deep breaths. Ruby moved to her side and in view of the image forming in the center. Slowly the swirling magic calmed and they could see the perfect image of Emma standing in her doorway.

"Hot damn Emma, I didn't know you owned one of those." Ruby whispered, taking in the impressive sight of the blonde in the dress. "Where are you?"

"Boston." She said as they watched the scene play out. They saw that Emma just stand there, looking up and down the figure in front of her.

**"_Can I help you?" Emma said with a smile. _**

**"_I…uh…yes." She stuttered and the Emma chuckle lightly. _**

**"_Are you okay?" She asked, cocking her head to the side with an amused smile. _**

**"_Yes I just…" She paused and lifted the plastic container awkwardly, pushing it forward. "I just moved in…to the building…just wanted to bring this apple turnover, um…to say hi." _**

"Oh my God." Emma said as she watched.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"That's the fucking apple turnover. She's going to poison me." She said angrily as they continued to watch.

**"_Um, thank you. I'm Emma." Emma extended a hand to take the container. "And you are?" _**

**"_Regina Mills." She spoke quickly._**

**"_It's nice to meet you Regina." Emma lifted her free hand and slowly she took it with her own._**

**"_It's nice to meet you too…Emma." _**

"Shit." Emma said with a stumble. Ruby grabbed her arm quickly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just give me a sec."

"Maybe we should stop for now."

"Oh hell no. That woman is about to poison me. I wanna know what happens. I'm fine. I can tell I'm getting stronger. I can hold on longer." She said confidently and Ruby nodded hesitantly. She lifted it again and they continued to watch.

**"_Well, do you want to join me?" Emma said, indicating the container. "I think I have some wine. Wouldn't mind getting to know the new neighbor." _**

**_A phone sounded and she looked down to retrieve it._**

**"_Excuse me, it's my son." She turned and walked down the hall._**

"Henry." Emma said.

They were able to hear the entire conversation of Henry pleading with his mother to stop what she was going and Emma couldn't help but smile.

"God I love that kid." She said as they watched Regina hang up and walk back to her apartment door.

"Emma I really think you need a break. You're pale." Ruby placed a hand on Emma's shoulder but the sheriff shrugged it off.

"I'm fine. I gotta see how she pulls this off." She steadied herself as they watched Regina knock again.

**"_Hey, I thought you were bailing." Emma started after opening the door._**

**"_No I just had to speak with my son. Is the offer still good?" Emma wasn't holding the container anymore._**

**"_Of course, come in." Emma moved to the side and she slowly stepped into the apartment. _**

**_She looked all around as they walked to the kitchen and her eyes zeroed in on the turnover on the counter. Emma started pouring the wine. _**

**"_You have a very nice home here, Emma." _**

**"_Thank you. So where'd you move into?" _**

**"_Oh um, upstairs." _**

"Oh I got her." Emma said with a smirk

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked right bedside her.

"She's lying and now she's being really obvious." And sure enough, they watched as Emma easily proved Regina on the lie.

"Impressive Emma. Ruby said as the blonde in the dream catcher dumped the apple turnover in the trash. "Now I think you need to stop."

"Not yet." Emma's eyes narrowed.

**"_So…this mysterious, attractive woman shows up late at night. She very kindly offers me dessert. Makes up a story about being the new neighbor. Talks to, who I'm guessing, is a young child on the phone. I know you weren't lying about that. Comes into my apartment. Then she stalks around like she's going to attack. So again I ask, who are you, and what are you doing here? The truth this time."_**

**"_You could not handle the truth my dear, trust me on that." _**

**"_Try me." _**

**"_Who I am is Regina Mills. The mother of the child you gave up for adoption ten years ago." Emma looked stunned and it was a minute before she responded_**

**"_And um…why are you here exactly? Is he like…sick or something?" She was still a bit pale but did look concerned._**

**"_No no, nothing like that. He just…well he was going to come find you himself. He was going to try and bring you home and…well I'm sure you can understand why that would make me uncomfortable." _**

**_Emma took a deep breath._**

**"_Um, yeah. I mean of course. But it's not like you have anything to worry about." _**

**"_Yes well, I had to be sure. You're not exactly what I was expecting though." Emma smiled softly._**

**"_What? You thought I'd be some white trash druggie or something." She laughed and loosened her stance, leaning casually on the counter. _**

**"_Or something." She responded quietly._**

**"_Well I guess I do have my moments." She grinned._**

**"_I'm sure."_**

**"_Hey! You didn't have to agree." She laughed, light heartedly. _**

"Okay this is weird." Emma said, sitting down to rest for a moment.

"Yeah, but it makes a bit more sense now. Henry I mean. Maybe he _is_ dreaming about this."

"Yeah but how do we get from her not killing me to moving to Storybrooke?"

"That sounds like a good question for tomorrow _after_ you have rested."

"No way. I gotta see what happens next." She stood again and Ruby moved to her side.

"Emma I promised Mary Margaret I wouldn't let you kill yourself. You're as white as a ghost right now."

"Just one more time. I promise." And she looked into her old apartment again.

They were walking to the couches with drinks in hand. They watched the light and easy conversation play out and both Emma and Ruby seemed amazed at the sight. They heard Regina speak of Henry and saw Emma get much closer and touch the older woman. Their eyes widened further when the two women in the image were suddenly very close.

**_"I um…I should probably go now." She said, moving back and grabbing her purse. She swayed a bit and the blonde grabbed her arm. She looked down as her purse fell from her fingers._**

**"_I got you." Emma said as she started to move but so did she._**

**_She knelt down and Emma's forehead brushed against hers. She looked up into Emma's eyes and both their breaths deepened. They leaned in closer._**

"What the hell?" Both Emma and Ruby breathed, completely transfixed on the image.

They watched as Emma's face came closer and closer and just before the distance was closed, the top and bottom of the image came together as Regina's eyes closed.

"Did you just-"

"I don't know." Emma responded with wide eyes. They both stared into the dream catcher and after another minute, the image opened from the center, revealing Emma's face only millimeters away and her eyes very slowly opening.

**"_I really have to go." She said before standing and walking to Emma's door._**

They watched the rest of the scene play out silently and Emma finally dropped the dream catcher as Regina entered the elevator. Neither Emma or Ruby spoke for several moments. Emma laid back in the bedside chair as she tried to regain her strength. Her mind was racing a mile a minute.

_How the hell did she go from killing to kissing? It was me that kissed her... I kissed Regina... She's dreaming of me kissing her... _

Emma shook herself. She was weak from using so much magic at once and was not in the proper state to worry about all of this right now. Slowly, she stood up, looking down at the sleeping woman.

"No one can know what we just saw okay? There is no way I can explain this." Emma finally spoke in a weakened tone, still standing next to Regina. Ruby slowly turned to face her but couldn't form a response. Instead she just nodded and the two stunned women moved slowly out of the building in silence.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are more than appreciated! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Present Storybrooke

"Emma?" Mary Margaret shook Emma's arms gently but go no reaction. "Emmaaaa." She drawled, shaking a little harder.

"Mmmm…whaaat?" Emma eyes fluttered open but as she moved, she winced at the pain in her neck from her awkward position in the chair.

"How long have you been sleeping here?" She asked, sitting on the couch where David joined her. Emma looked over at her watch and rose her eyebrows for a second.

"Since this morning I guess."

"It's all that magic you're using. I know you want to see what's going on with Regina but you're going to kill yourself."

"No I'm getting stronger. Every time I can hold on longer."

"Okay well Mary Margaret filled my in on Jefferson's murder, but what did you see this time?" David asked and Emma paused, cheeks reddening slightly at the vision she'd seen this morning.

"Oh uh…well in Regina takes Henry's place and meets me in Boston. I guess her original intention was to use the apple on me so I couldn't get to Storybrooke but it looks like Henry convinces her not to…so she comes back to stop me…it actually looks like we get along okay…"

"That's how we know none of this is real." David joked but Emma shrugged.

"I don't know. From what Gold described, it sounds like everything would be the same, except now Regina can go back and change her own actions. In turn she would totally change everything."

"I think this is a fitting end for Regina." Mary Margaret said, leaning back and David nodded.

"Yeah, her own personal second chance without being able to hurt anyone anymore."

"Wait what?" Emma narrowed her eyes slightly. "What do you mean her end? We're not just going to let her body wither away and die."

"Emma, even if we wanted to save her, we can't. None of us can. If she is in that deep of a place…in that world, then there is only one way out. She's beyond saving Emma."

There it was again. Emma was supposedly the "Savior" yet people seemed to think she couldn't do her job.

"What about Henry? Maybe he could help with that."

"Emma…_true _love is the most powerful love. The most powerful magic of all. Henry…I do believe he still has love for Regina but not nearly to the degree it would take to break through that kind of spell. And having him try only to fail would crush him." Mary Margaret spoke gently, trying to be kind but realistic.

"Maybe you're right. But we're not just going to let her die. She's staying at the hospital where Dr Whale can keep her alive. We have to at least try to figure out another way."

"She tried to go back in time to kill you Emma." David started with a confused expression. "I don't understand, I would think you'd be relieved to finally not have to worry about her again."

"Because she is just desperate to be with Henry. I can only blame her so much. I don't think she deserves to just die."

"We'll keep her at the hospital for now, but Emma…people aren't going to want to spend the money to keep her alive forever. She has earned no good will from the town's people."

"Well despite everything…we're family. And we're not just leaving her behind." Emma said firmly, getting up from the chair and grabbing her jacket.

Despite the uncomfortable position, she was feeling surprisingly rejuvenated from her rest. She wasn't exaggerating before. She was feeling stronger every time she attempted using magic again. Just like working a muscle. It was that new feeling of strength that made her turn her car away from the sheriff's station and back towards the hospital.

She argued with herself that this would help her more. That not only would she improve her magic but maybe looking into Regina's mind would help her understand what was going on more. Maybe help her find another way to bring Regina out of that world.

Well that's what she was telling herself as she waved the catcher over Regina's body and directed the image to herself again. This was to help them…that's it.

"Let's pick up where we left off shall we?" Emma said to Regina's sleeping form. She narrowed her eyes and thought of herself and Boston.

**"_Regina?" She gave a half smile. "I thought you'd be half way back to…well where ever you're from." Emma walked up to her._**

**"_Yes well, I admit my trip here was a tad impulsive and I didn't completely think through my ride home."_**

_**"Don't want to use a taxi?"**_

_**"My town is a little, off the beaten path, I guess you'd say…"**_

* * *

Regina

Regina sat at her desk, typing quickly on her keyboard. There was something comforting in the routine. The knowledge that everything was back to normal and she was safe gave a feeling she wouldn't take for granted this time. She had been working for a few hours when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" It opened slightly to reveal her secretary.

"Madam Mayor? The Sheriff is here for your appointment."

"Okay I'm ready." She said and an automatic smile pulled at her lips.

"Madam Mayor." The gruff, accented voice made the smile falter.

_Graham…of course. _She had completely forgotten. She plastered on her usual smile as Graham took the seat opposite her and they began the normal mundane weekly report. By the time they were wrapping up, Regina was stifling yawns. Graham stood up, but looked down to Regina.

"So, do you want me to come over tonight?" He asked and the question shouldn't have thrown her. It was completely normal between them. They're usual routine. But it gave Regina pause for a moment.

"Actually Graham, I think it may be best if we took a break from that." It came out surprisingly easy.

"Alright." He said casually and Regina did feel a bit irritated that he truly felt nothing for her. But then she remembered exactly why that was.

It occurred to her that it was only a matter of time before Henry had that figured out and she didn't want to think about the repercussions of giving Graham his heart back. Being good was more stressful then being evil sometimes.

"I'd like those reports finished today. If you could send your new Deputy to bring them back, I believe it would do her well to get to know the mayor's office better." Truthfully, Regina hadn't been able to get the blonde woman out of her mind since they had parted at the mine. An afternoon pick-me-up sounded very appealing to Regina.

* * *

"You know, when I got the job as deputy, I figured that would involve more car chases…not paperwork." Emma frowned, dropping the finished document on top of her finally finished paperwork.

"Well we don't get a lot of that here. But some of the stereotypes are true." He said, holding the open box of donuts. Emma took a bear claw with a skeptical eye raise.

"What do you want?" She eyed him while biting into the sugary treat.

"I need you to take these back to the mayor. She wants them before office ours are up." He winced a bit like this was a painful request, but Emma perked up.

"Okay." She dropped the unfinished pastry and grabbed her jacket.

"Oh…okay." Graham looked a bit startled before clearing his throat. "Look Emma…if you want, we could meet at Granny's after your meeting with Regina."

"For what?" Emma said distractedly as she picked up the stack of papers. She missed Graham's somewhat shy expression.

"For…you know some food. You just got to town, just thought I could maybe catch you up on this place." He smiled lightly and Emma finally looked at him.

"Uh…sure I guess." She shrugged and turned to walked out of the station without another glance.

* * *

There was a knock on Regina's office door for the third time now in just the past hour and this time her irritation played out clearly in her tone.

"What?!" Again her secretary poked her head in very hesitantly.

"S-sorry Madam Mayor. Uh, D-Deputy Swan is here."

"Oh, well, send her in." Regina said in a gentler tone. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair a few times in quick succession and straightened her posture in her seat before grabbing her pen and scribbling on the page in front of her.

"Regina?" Emma stepped in slowly with a small smile.

"Oh, Emma. Come in." She kept her perfect posture as she glanced over to the blonde. Emma walked over to her and took the seat Graham had held that morning. Regina found she liked the new scene much more.

"Well I have all the papers you asked for." Emma placed them carefully on the desk and Regina had a hard time tearing her eyes away from the green ones across from her.

"Thank you Deputy. Very efficient, I'm impressed."

"I have many skills." She said in a cocky tone, earning a small smirk from the brunette.

"I'm sure." She moved the papers out of the way before standing and moving to the other side of the room. "A drink, Deputy?" She said, glancing over her shoulder.

"Sure." Emma stood as well, her hands moving easily into her pockets.

"So you've been on the job for only twenty four hours and we have already had a large scale incident."

"Yeah that was crazy, but hardly my fault." She said and Regina resisted replying. "So much for nothing happening around here."

"Yes well, your arrival has certainly made things more interesting." She turned and handed Emma her drink which earned her a bright smile from the blonde.

"That was better than paperwork at least."

"Yes I know that's not always fun. But now you're off, any plans?" She took a sip of her own glass.

"Yeah actually. I'm meeting Graham so he can give me the scoop on the town." She said with a smile before turning and making her way around the office, taking in the large space. She didn't notice Regina's narrowing eyes on her.

"You're meeting the Sheriff?" She tried to keep her tone casual.

"Yeah to eat at Granny's." Emma kept walking around the office and Regina took a few stalking steps towards her, an uncomfortable feeling welling up in the pit of her stomach. She stopped though and reminded herself again that they were _not_ in a relationship. She was not allowed to have this feeling.

"Well that sounds like fun dear." Her tone was tight and she hoped Emma didn't notice.

"Yeah. And it wouldn't hurt to make a few friends here. So was there anything else you need?" Emma turned and looked at the stacked papers that had been left.

"No dear. Thank you." She took Emma's now empty glass as well as her own and placed them back on the table. Emma turned towards the door. "Perhaps I'll see you in the morning again." Regina added almost impulsively, uncomfortable with the new development. Emma turned back towards her with a smile.

"I think that would be great." She took a few steps towards Regina, who's confidence was raising again.

"Good." Regina matched her until the two were right in front of each other.

"You know…we're alone right now." Emma grinned, leaning just a bit closer.

"That's true Deputy." Regina reached forward and rested a hand on Emma's hip, right on the spot she had claimed the day before. She slipped her fingers into the waistband there and pulled Emma to close the distance in between them.

Emma's hands lifted to Regina's waist just as their lips touched. There wasn't any real shyness anymore as they each parted lips and slid tongues against one another. Regina put her other hand on Emma's hip and backed her up towards the couch. As soon as Emma's back hit the edge, Regina pressed into her and the deputy let out a pleased moan.

Their hands started exploring but before they could get very far, there was yet another knock on the door. Regina practically growled in irritation as she separated their lips. Emma was frowning as they released the grips they had on one another and stepped away.

"Yes?!" Regina said to the slowly opening door.

"Your son is here Madam Mayor." The woman said nervously before exiting the room quickly.

"Hey Mom- Emma!" Henry said excitedly.

"Hey kid." Emma smiled happily and Regina found herself more at ease than she would have expected. She wasn't thrilled but also didn't feel ill feelings towards the blonde for once.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just had to drop off some paperwork for your mom. I was just heading out." She squeezed his shoulder with a smile and caught Regina's eyes before turning and walking out the door. Regina turned to her son.

"Henry, what do you say to dinner at Granny's tonight?"

* * *

"Mom?" Henry tried, looking at Regina who had her eyes narrowed over his shoulder. "Mom!"

"What? Sorry sweetie." She blinked a few times and focused on the boy in front of her.

"I said, who's next in Operation Cobra?" He said excitedly.

"Oh I uh…I don't know. Who do you want to help next?" She tried to keep her focus on Henry but every time she heard a laugh from the other end of the diner, she couldn't help eyeing the source.

"I think we should get Snow White and Prince Charming together." He said and that got Regina's attention. "I saw him at the hospital today. Miss Blanchard said he was in a coma."

"Yes." She paused for a moment. It was amazing that the last people she wanted to make happy were the first she putting back together. Then again, she might as well get it all over with.

"We know who they are, but now they have to know. We have to remind them. I think Miss Blanchard needs read him their story. Maybe then, he'll remember who he is." He shrugged and right on cue, Mary Margaret walked into the diner, moving straight to the counter.

"Okay well I'm not sure how we'll convince her."

"Maybe that's how we can get Emma involved. She and Miss Blanchard seemed to like each other."

"Unlike _me_ and Miss Blanchard you mean?" She said but gave a small smile.

"Well yeah." He smiled back with a shrug. "But they haven't really gotten to know each other yet. That's what we should do first."

"Well honey, they are mother and daughter. I would think fate would help take care of that. Watch." Regina nodded as Emma was walking over to the counter. She seemed to be ordering a drink but caught the eye of the teacher and the two started up a conversation immediately.

"Huh." Henry said, watching the scene play out. "Can I go to the sheriff's station after school tomorrow? Maybe I can get her to help." He said hopefully.

"That's fine sweetie. But it's straight to the station and then straight home. If Emma can't give you a ride you call me okay?" She had made it more than clear just how serious she was about the mines but that didn't take her paranoia away. Henry was still too unpredictable for Regina to relax.

"Okay!"

* * *

Emma looked up when she saw Regina and Henry standing from her table. She saw Graham occupied throwing darts and Mary Margaret started talking to Ruby so Emma slipped over to them as they moved towards the door.

"You guys have a good dinner?" She asked, really just looking for an excuse to talk to them again.

"We did, didn't we Henry?" Regina said with an easy smile.

"Yeah, Mom even let me have ice cream." Henry replied with a grin.

"Wow, cool mom you got there." Emma gave him a nudge and Henry looked up at Regina for a second.

"Yeah…I do." He smiled and Regina looked like she could burst. She placed an arm around his shoulders and looked back up to Emma.

"Well I hope you enjoyed your meal as well." She looked over to the Sheriff still throwing darts.

"Yeah it was fine." Emma shrugged and Regina's smile was much less forced this time.

"You know, now that you're staying you're gonna need to find a place to live." Henry said excitedly and Regina gave a small squeeze to his shoulder, silently telling him to calm down.

"Whoa, I'm not…well I guess…okay maybe I do need to start looking." Emma said, tilting her head. Regina wanted to roll her eyes but resisted.

"I saw you talking to Miss Blanchard. Hey maybe she could help you find somewhere!" He said and Regina just shook her head in amusement.

"Oh yeah, sure." Emma nodded.

"Hey can I come see you after school tomorrow? Mom says it's okay." He looked at Emma who gave a quick glance at Regina. When the brunette nodded, Emma smiled back at their son.

"That sounds awesome, I can't wait." She spoke genuinely and they all had matching smiles now.

"Well we need to get going. I'll see you tomorrow Deputy."

"See you tomorrow Madam Mayor. See you after school Henry."

"Bye Emma!" He gave her a hug and Regina saw the surprise that crossed Emma's face.

She kept forgetting that this Emma didn't have a family yet. This Emma wasn't used to anyone showing real affection. Seeing how she hesitantly brought her arms around him gave Regina the same feeling she had when Emma told her about foster care. She wasn't used to feeling guilty and didn't like it one bit.

"See you both later." Emma finally said as they separated.

It seems none of them really wanted to part but after the silence started to become awkward, Regina finally pulled at Henry's shoulder and they turned to leave. They didn't know Emma couldn't tear her eyes away from them as they left.

When Emma finally turned back into the diner, she looked between Graham and Mary Margaret before choosing the school teacher and sitting next to her again. The brunette turned to her immediately with a smile.

"I'm still shocked the Mayor is so okay with you here." She said and Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that woman is ice cold. I have never seen her act like that."

"She's been really cool. I like her." Emma added, not used to this kind of girl talk but finding herself feeling oddly comfortable.

"I don't even know how to respond to that." Ruby said, moving back to take someone's order.

"Sorry, we're just not used to Regina acting so…civil. The fact that she is letting you stay means she must like you too." She said and Emma smiled in response to that.

"The deputy job was her suggestion you know."

"Seriously?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. She asked if I wanted to prolong my stay and when I said I needed a job, she told me to check the sheriff's station. Now I just need to find a place to live. I won't be able to pay the Bed and Breakfast forever."

"Well we're a very small town here so I don't think there's a lot of openings. If you're interested, I have a spare room." She smiled kindly and Emma looked away in thought for a moment.

"Thanks, i'm not really the roommate type." She said and Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow. "It's just not my thing. I do better on my own."

"Well, good luck with everything." Mary Margaret said kindly and in a surprisingly understanding tone.

"Thanks." Again Emma felt oddly comfortable.

"You want to throw?" Graham said, now at Emma's side.

"Thanks, but I think I'll call it a night" She stood and Graham looked a little disappointed.

"Well maybe we can do this again sometime." He tried as Emma put her jacket on.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled at him and turned to the woman. "See you later Mary Margaret."

"Bye Emma."

The new deputy walked back to her room across the road. Her entire life had changed in only a couple days and it was a bit overwhelming. She was tired and confused but as she laid down to sleep, she couldn't help the smile on her face and the thought that tomorrow would be a _very _good day.

* * *

From the very beginning of her day, Emma was quickly proven right. The moment the knock sounded on her door she was smiling. When the brunette woman prowled into her room like she owned the place with that hungry look in her eyes, Emma could only think of how perfect her morning was now.

She had loved the pleased look on Regina's face when she saw the blonde had yet again, not bothered with pants. This time it was on purpose. It was simply more efficient and the mayor seemed to approve. The hitch came right after Regina pushed Emma down to the bed and instead of simply gazing at the younger woman, she seemed to be inspecting her. Regina's comments though, cleared that up for Emma.

"You seemed to have…_fun_ last night." She started, looking hard into green eyes.

"At the diner? Yeah, I had a good time." Emma spoke casually and then looked down as she worked at the buttons on Regina's shirt.

"Oh? Were you two out late?" She was trying hard to keep an even tone as the blonde continued to avert her gaze.

"Not too late. I was pretty exhausted by the time we were done though." Emma was picking up on what was going on and was amused to see how Regina would react. Regina shifted a bit. She was on all fours over Emma and was still glaring hard at the blonde. Emma finally finished with the shirt and got Regina to move enough to remove it, leaving her shirtless and the deputy pantsless.

"I see." Her tone was hard and Emma was finding herself _very _amused now. At this point she was guessing Regina did not understand what "casual" meant.

"Yup." Emma suppressed a grin as hard a she could.

"Exhausted like you were after our morning the other day?" She couldn't help but ask. She was dying to know what happened between Emma and Graham and the blonde aloofness was irritating to no end.

"Oh it was very different. I was so tired last night I passed out as soon as I got into bed."

"So…" Regina started with her eyebrows knit. She started slipping a hand under Emma's wife beater. "…you're not exhausted from activities _in _the bed?" She asked and Emma finally couldn't stop the smirk on her own face.

"Why? Would that bother you?" She cocked her head to the side with her smug expression and Regina glared before scratching her nails over the skin of Emma's abs. Emma bit her lip and her eyes darkened.

"No. It is simply unprofessional for people within the same department to date. You two would not be allowed to have a relationship." She said simply, sliding her hands further up until she could remove the article of clothing. As her eyes zeroed in on her teeth marks at Emma's hip, they darkened automatically.

"Is that an official rule or _your _rule?" Emma just couldn't help herself. She kept saying she didn't want a relationship but she could tell Regina was jealous and that was turning her on more than she would have imagined.

"I'm your boss. My rules _are _the official rules." She smirked and Emma rolled her eyes.

"I knew you'd love saying that." Emma shook her head and Regina's features didn't waiver for a second.

"It does have a lovely ring to it don't you think?" She leaned down until her lips were at Emma's ear. "_I'm_ your boss. _I'm_ in charge of you." She felt Emma shiver slightly felt all the more powerful for it.

She leaned back on her heels and pulled Emma up with her. She was quick and not very gentle as she unclipped and pulled Emma's bra off. Emma looked up into the dark possessive eyes above her and just couldn't help herself.

"But if Graham is the Sheriff, isn't he my boss too?" She wasn't surprised when Regina's nostrils flared and she shoved Emma down again.

Regina adjusted and grinded her thigh into Emma's core and when the blonde's head was thrown back, the former queen attacked the exposed flesh with vigor. Her thoughts on Emma's comment were very clear as her teeth sunk into the soft flesh at her shoulder. She worked there for a few moments before she leaned up over Emma again and bore her dark eyes into the younger woman.

"Let's make this perfectly clear. You will not under any circumstances, be with Graham."

"Careful Regina. You and I are just supposed to be casual remember? Not a relationship…because right now you sound like a jealous girlfriend." She lifted an eyebrow and could see the conflict in Regina's features.

"_Fine_." She gritted out. "So I'll put it this way. You will not be _casual_ with anyone else."

"Now you sound like a _very _jealous girlfriend." She grinned and Regina slipped a hand under the waistband of her underwear. She pressed the heel of her hand on Emma's sensitive area and started grinding down a few times. Emma couldn't help the moan that escaped.

"Do you care?" Regina questioned and pressed down harder, making Emma moan louder.

"Mmmmm…no."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

**Sorry for the longer wait and not answering reviews again. I really try to but i am the busiest i have ever been and thought you'd appreciate another chapter more than an answer. I will do my best to answer you guys on this one. I hope you enjoyed this and please review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Regina

Emma was leaning back in her chair, feet up and hands behind her head. Her mind was in another place and a soft smile was gracing her lips. She had been working on paperwork again and that boredom had her mind traveling back to that morning.

"_Now you sound like a _very_ jealous girlfriend." She grinned and Regina slipped a hand under the waistband of her underwear. She pressed the heel of her hand on Emma's sensitive area and started grinding down a few times. Emma couldn't help the moan that escaped._

"_Do you care?" Regina questioned and pressed down harder, making Emma moan louder. _

"_Mmmmm…no."_

"_That's what I thought." Regina smirked and slipped two fingers inside, starting up a steady rhythm._

_Emma bit her lip to silence herself but Regina didn't want that. She wanted to know exactly how her touch made Emma feel. She started trailing kisses down Emma's chest and when she moved to a round breast, she parted her lips and took the skin between her teeth. The gasp turned groan that sounded from the blonde's lips let Regina know just how much Emma was enjoying her._

Regina was like no one she had ever met before. She had never known someone so beautiful and put together that could be so strong and powerful. Emma had always been the aggressor but Regina was having an effect on her that was putting her in a new position she was shocked to find so enjoyable. She had always enjoyed things a little rougher and the fresh bruising and scratch lines said she may have found her mark. She was in completely uncharted territory here but found herself more excited than scared.

She leaned back further as she remembered turning the tables on Regina. The satisfaction of getting the regal woman on her back for a few moments had a bigger smile forming on her face.

_Emma looked down at Regina, using her hands to pull the mayor's legs around her waist. She could see in Regina's eyes just how badly the woman wanted to flip them back to the right position but Emma could also tell that the brunette's curiosity kept her still at least for the moment. Emma dropped her hands to the mattress as she leaned over the mayor and without any preamble, grinded her center against Regina's hard. _

"_Mmmmm…" Regina sighed as her head fell back on the pillow. _

_Emma grinned as she started rotating her hips and pressing into Regina. She kept up for a few moments until she slipped one hand in between them. She pushed two fingers inside and pressed her body against her own hand again to keep up the strong movements. _

_They continued like that until Regina couldn't take it. She moved her hands to Emma's hips to start pulling her at her own pace. Emma went with the movement and while Regina was getting towards the edge, her nails started biting into flesh as she pulled harder and faster. _

_She slid one hand up Emma's back and after a particularly strong thrust from the blonde, Regina moaned and scratched her nails all the way down and around Emma's side. The five long bright lines gave Emma the encouragement she needed to speed up and finish Regina strong. _

Emma let her fingers slip under her shirt and graze over her side. She could feel the sensitive skin and smiled. Yeah Regina certainly knew how to keep her excited. She was still day dreaming with a smile when the station's front door opened.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Henry said from the doorway and Emma moved a hand to her own face as she dropped her feet to the floor.

"I guess it's just been a good day. Even better now." She said with a smile. "How was your day?"

"Good." Henry dropped his bag and Emma recognized the way he made himself completely at home. It was the same way Regina could just naturally own a room. "So I found your father."

"You…what?"

"Prince Charming. He's in a coma at the hospital."

"Oh right…the fairytale thing." She leaned back, now much less alarmed.

"You mean your destiny thing? Your family." Henry pointed out with a raised eyebrow. He pulled his book out and pointed to a picture of the young prince. "You see the scar? He has one too."

"So? Lots of people have scars-"

"In the same place? Don't you see what this means? The coma is keeping them apart. We have to tell Miss Blanchard."

"Kid-"

"We need your help."

"We?"

"Me and Mom. She really is trying to help."

"You're mom is in on this?"

"Yeah."

"I thought she was supposed to be the Evil Queen. Why would she want to help her enemy?" Emma said, thinking she had found a hole in his theory.

"She was. But she wants to be good. I didn't believe it at first either but she's been helping people. She gave the Mad Hatter his daughter back and then helped Mr. Gold get his true love."

"Mr. Gold, the creepy shop guy?" Now Emma was really confused and that showed clearly on her face.

"Yup! She freed his true love and we brought her to him."

"Okay so the Evil Queen who cursed Fairytale Land is now trying to bring back the happy endings?"

"Yes."

"Well….then I guess you don't need me do ya?" She gave a half smile to hide the feeling underneath.

"Of course we need you. You're the only one who can break the curse. You're the Savior."

"Right. Okay. So what do we do?"

"We need to remind him of who they are. Maybe then, he'll remember."

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"We get Miss Blanchard to read to Prince Charming. I think he could wake up." He spoke so hopefully and it gave Emma pause briefly.

"…Okay."

"Really?" Henry said excitedly but also skeptically.

"Yeah, we'll do it. But we'll do it my way. Let me ask her."

* * *

"You want me to read to a coma patient?" Mary Margaret said as she placed the two cups of coca down.

"Henry thinks it will help him remember who he was."

"And who does he think he was?"

"Prince Charming." Emma said and earned a surprised look from Mary Margaret.

"And if i'm Snow White...he thinks me...and him." She worked through it and Emma smiled.

"He has a very active imagination. I can't talk him out of his beliefs, so we need to show him. Play along, do as he says and maybe...just maybe..."

"He'll see that fairy tales are just that. He'll see reality."

"Something like that." Emma shrugged and Mary Margaret nodded.

"Sadly this plan is sort of genius. We get him to the truth without hurting him."

"I told him, that we would all meet tomorrow at Grannies and you will give a full report." She handed over the book. "Cinnamon?" Emma looked down and suddenly noticed the sprinkles covering whipped cream.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you mind?"

"Not at all." She took a sip with a small content sigh.

"So what I still don't understand is what Regina's part in all of this is. You said Henry said she's helping?"

"Yeah. I actually don't understand that yet either. I was planning on talking to her about it when I dropped Henry off a little bit ago but she was talking to that reporter guy. I'm guessing she's indulging him so that he doesn't see her as evil."

"I guess that makes sense, it's just hard to believe Regina would play into a fantasy like this. It's not like her at all."

"People can change." Emma said simply with a shrug.

"Well, I guess I should go change for my date. Guess i'll have to do all the talking."

* * *

Present Storybrooke

As Henry woke up, he wasted no time walking straight to where Emma lay asleep. He shook her shoulder and Emma could tell immediately he wasn't happy.

"Henry? Are you okay?" She said leaning up and Henry crossed his arms. His answer was obvious.

"Where have you been? Why haven't you been coming home?"

"Kid-"

"Don't blow me off again. You said we would talk two days ago and now keep coming and going while I'm sleeping." He said angrily but with an amount of hurt in his eyes. Emma sighed and sat up on the couch, patting the space next to her.

"I'm sorry about that." She said sincerely and Henry took the seat beside her.

"Where do you keep going? I went to the station after school yesterday but you weren't there."

"I…I've been checking on Regina at the hospital."

"I don't understand…why?"

"The other day, you asked me if your dreams have anything to do with her…condition."

"Yeah, I'm remembering them all more clearly now. They do have something do do with her being asleep?"

"I believe they do. Regina is under a kind of sleeping curse. One where she got to go back to a certain moment in time, and have another shot at it. I don't think she realized exactly what would happen or the consequences of it though." She paused as her son took in all that information. He blinked a few times before taking a deep breath.

"So my dreams…they're from the sleeping realm again? Like before, but now I'm in hers?" He had a quicker understanding than Emma expected but she didn't know why she was surprised.

"Well I have a way to find out. In your dreams, I bring Regina home right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you take me to your room and tell me about the curse?"

"Yes."

"Okay I saw you take me up there but I have to see through Regina's eyes so the next thing I saw was her talking to you about the curse. She asked you what the book said about her and if you knew why she would do the things she did."

"I dreamt of all that! It wasn't as clear the first couple days. But I remember I tell you, and then you leave and Mom talks to me about the curse. I see you at school talking to Mary Margaret and I remember we talk about the curse more too."

"Well that fills in some blanks for me. I know that we end up walking back to the mansion together."

"I think that's when me and Mom look at my book together…cause she puts Jefferson and Grace back together. Yeah, and that's when she tells me about Gold and Belle."

"Yeah..." Emma nodded distractingly. Her thoughts going back to the event she had witnessed last night through the dream catcher.

She had grown almost addicted to watching Regina's moves. After seeing the kiss that had taken place in her apartment in Boston, Emma couldn't help herself. She had to know what would happen. Despite all that she had been completely shocked to see the second kiss in Regina's living room.

This time it had been all Regina. Emma nearly passed out holding on long enough to watch everything play out but she couldn't stop. It was awkward, intriguing and frustrating to watch from Regina's eyes. She wanted to see things through her own. She wanted to see the face of this new version of the older woman. See what was causing the look on her _own_ face she kept seeing.

Regina was an attractive woman, there was no arguing that. However, Emma never let her thoughts on that surface because she was spending all her time being angry at the woman. Without all that animosity, the look in her eyes was one of attraction. Of real interest and desire. That realization was both throwing her for a loop and increasing her addiction to seeing more. She exhausted herself last night on that though and barely fell into bed before passing out cold. She knew she needed this talk with Henry, but was desperate to get back to the hospital.

"So she thinks she went back in time and now she's being good?" Henry's words brought Emma back to reality.

"Yeah I think so. I think she was looking for a second chance and now she wants to be the hero." The next few moments were in silence as Henry thought about all of that. Emma could see him working through it and was trying to predict his reaction.

"She isn't going to wake up is she?" He held her gaze but didn't show much emotion. It seems he had inherited that skill.

"I'm trying to find a way. That's one of the reason's I've been going back to the hospital. I don't know what to do and I don't think Gold will help. The only thing is I can only see through your mom's eyes. I can't really _do_ anything except watch though."

"Why don't you see what the other you is seeing? Like I am with my dreams."

"Well…because that's just how the dream catcher works…that's what Gold taught me." She said, tilting her head slightly.

"Have you tried? I mean it's magic right? You're basically made of magic. Why wouldn't you be able to control it?" He asked like the subject matter was simple.

"I…I don't know how…"

"Emma…we have to figure out how to help her. She's still my mom." He added the last part quietly and Emma felt her chest tighten slightly.

"Okay...I'll try." She said with a smile.

"Maybe I can help too. When you and Mary Margaret were trapped in the Enchanted Forest and I was going to the sleeping realm, Gold gave me that necklace so I could control my own actions. It could work again…"

"You know…maybe you're right. I mean I guess it's worth a shot." Emma shrugged and they both stood.

"I was thinking about it and I don't think it's just me." He started and Emma looked at him curiously. "Remember when Mary Margaret said she remembered teaching again and we were both there?"

"Yeah…"

"I remember the same thing. And she was under the sleeping curse too. It makes sense." He said confidently and Emma realized it really _did_ make sense…except one thing.

"Wait what about David? He was under too right? When we were talking about it he didn't have any weird dreams. In fact, he said he didn't dream at all." When she pointed this out, Henry looked off to the side before his eyes widened slightly.

"Because were all dreaming of the past. David is still in his coma. But I have a feeling he's gonna start dreaming really soon here."

"And why do you said that?"

"Because Mom just agreed to get them back together." He smiled and Emma shook her head.

"Wow…she really is becoming the hero." They both paused for a moment, taking in the image of Regina playing this new role. "Okay, you have to go to school."

"But-"

"No buts. You go to school, I'll go to the hospital and see what I can do. Tonight you wear the necklace and we'll see if we can help your mom okay?"

"…Okay."

* * *

Emma was pacing the room back and forth with the dream catcher gripped tightly in her hands. She was growing more and more frustrated by the minute. Every attempt she had made to see into Regina's world from any different perspective had failed. She concentrated as hard as she could, thinking of herself and seeing through her own eyes but nothing. In fact every time she over-thought the whole process, the magic would fail completely and the dream catcher would stop moving altogether.

She stopped pacing for a moment to look down at the peaceful woman. Every time she looked at her over the last few days, she was seeing her just a little differently. In a new light. A softer, brighter light. Her feelings of the woman were changing. She didn't want to admit it but that _was_ what was happening.

Then it hit her.

_Feeling _

_Emotion _

That was what was supposed to control magic. That was how she had done what she thought impossible. She walked towards Regina slowly, loosening her grip on the piece. She started taking deeper breaths as she rethought her approach now. For about the tenth time in a row, Emma moved the catcher over Regina until it started glowing. Like normal, she started pushing into the older woman's mind but instead of concentrating and over thinking, she let herself open up emotionally.

She was trying to protect her. From the town, from her parents and from Regina's own mind. Then there was Henry. No matter what he said or how he acted, she knew the boy loved his brunette mother. She wanted to protect him more than anyone. She let those feelings fill her as she pushed towards herself. This time though, instead of trying to actually _see_ herself, she tried to feel herself. She let herself feel as light as possible and tried to imagine herself ghost-like in a way. Trying to flow into her body.

At any other time this would all make her feel completely ridiculous. She would laugh at the thought. However, letting her emotions move her, completely over powered that. She wasn't thinking at all…just feeling. When the image finally cleared, all she saw was a door. She recognized it though as one from the B&B. After only a second, she saw it opening and for the first time, came face to face with Regina Mills.

Regina Mills holding a familiar basket of apples.

* * *

**I apologize for the longer wait again and the shorter chapter. I've been working on this when i can but have been so busy with school. I'm working on ch 10 today though so hopefully it will be up sooner than later. Thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed and Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter was a bit shorter so this one is the longest yet! Enjoy!**

* * *

Present Storybrooke

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there. How long since she had collapsed into a heap. As her mind started to clear, she realized there was a pain in her ass from being on the hard floor for so long. This time it had been almost too much to handle. But then again this time it wasn't just the over exertion of her magic. Though she had strained herself just a bit more by using her magic her own way.

But no, it wasn't just that. The shock of it all hit Emma hard. It had her so stunned she couldn't move. She had watched everything from Regina's arrival to when she left for work without a single pause. Not even a quick moment to catch her breath or try to wrap her head around the scene she was witnessing.

Emma shook herself a few times as she cleared through the haze. She grabbed the side of the bed as she started pushing herself into a standing position, swaying momentarily in the dizzy wave that hit her. It was then her eyes caught the woman in front of her again. Emma stared down at Regina and her head spun as she thought back.

_Regina had a strong grip on Emma's hips as she backed her up a few feet until her legs hit the mattress. She broke their kiss and gave a firm shove so Emma fell back and landed with a bounce on the bed. Regina's eyes were so dark as she hooked her hands under the inside of Emma's knees and gave a strong pull, making Emma slide right to the edge of the bed._

_Emma leaned up and the two met in another hungry kiss. Emma lifted her arms as Regina removed her shirt. Emma grabbed Regina's jacket and pushed it off her shoulders. She undid the buttons of the woman's shirt to reveal two perfect breasts incased in black lace. Regina smiled softly down at her._

_Emma started kissing a gentle line straight up the center of the brunette's chest and up to her neck. Regina held Emma to her as she reached down and removed her bra. Emma pulled back to do the same. _

Emma was taking slow, deep breaths and blinked as she realized how long she had been staring at Regina's hospital gown covered chest. She licked her suddenly dry lips. Her eyes moved up to Regina's lips and lingered there. The downside of the little adventure she had just gone through was that although she had the right perspective this time, she was still only _seeing_ things. Not actually experiencing or feeling them as she suddenly wished more than anything she could do. She wasn't over thinking that.

It was a very slow movement as Emma reached out a hand towards the sleeping woman. She let just her fingertips come in contact with the soft skin at the back of Regina's hand, touching very genty. Emma took a deep breath. Regina was so warm. She started trailing her fingers up the woman's arm slowly. She got all the way to her shoulder and couldn't help herself. The Sheriff reached up and took a small piece of dark brown hair between her fingers. She closed her eyes for a moment.

_Emma moved a hand to the back of Regina's head, fingers in the soft brown hair. Regina bit down on her breast and Emma gasped. Regina removed her mouth, but Emma had a half smile as she bit her own lip. She used the hand still in Regina's hair to pull her down again. Regina smiled and continued. _

_When Regina stopped, Emma opened her eyes and released her lip just in time for Regina to lean in and take it between her own teeth. She nibbled and sucked on it before latching on tightly and pulling back enough to make Emma's head come off the bed to stay with her. She released it with a smirk as the blonde head plopped back down on the mattress. Emma shook her head but was grinning back up at Regina who was slowly licking her lips with a hum._

Emma was breathing deeper and curling her fingers though Regina's hair without even realizing wasn't until a noise outside the door startled her, that she snapped her eyes open wide and fast. She jerked her hand back and narrowed her eyes like it was the appendages fault. She looked down Regina's body, not able to tear her eyes away for more than a second.

_Emma took Regina's panties with her teeth and crawled backwards with them. Regina lifted her hips and then her legs to help and they were quickly removed. Emma took a deep breath. She leaned down and kissed the inside of her right thigh before sliding her tongue the rest of the way up. When a very pleased moan escaped the mayor's lips, Emma repeated the action on the other leg._

_She looked up and made eye contact one last time before dipping her head and licking straight up Regina's center. The brunette slammed her head back as louder moan escaped and threw a hand down to lock tightly in blonde hair._

Emma blinked rapidly. She couldn't think straight right now. She was tired and overwhelmed and if she was honest- uncomfortably and overwhelmingly aroused. She realized looking down at Regina's body wasn't going to help clear her thoughts at all. So with one final glance, she moved quickly out of the room.

* * *

Ruby was just setting down at customer's order when she caught sight of the nervous looking sheriff. She walked towards her with a concerned expression.

"Emma? Are you okay? You're all red." She laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I need to talk to you." She said urgently.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Privately." She insisted with raised eyebrows. Ruby noted the serious expression and nodded, turned and lead them to the back room.

"Em you're freaking me out, what's wrong?" She held Emma's gaze and when the blonde didn't respond, placed her hands on her shoulders again. "Emma-"

"I had sex with Regina." Emma blurted and then covered her mouth with a hand in a way that would have been comical in any other situation. Ruby's mouth dropped and they stood in several moments of silence.

"You…you _what_?!" Ruby nearly shrieked finally.

"Not like for real. In Regina's like…sleep world or whatever." She waved her hand around before running it through her hair nervously.

"Wait so like how we saw you two kissing…now you two are sleeping together?" She spoke in a slightly calmer tone now but Emma still looked a little terrified.

"Yeah pretty much." Emma started pacing but Ruby's lips were twitching with a very different reaction.

"So you just saw..._yourself _having sex?"

"Well no, I figured out how to see it in my own body." She kept pacing and now Ruby had a small smile.

"Ah so you saw Regina?" Ruby said, now very amused.

"I…uh…yeah." Emma mumbled hesitantly.

"And how do you feel about that?" She crossed her arms and Emma spun, placing her hands on her own hips.

"How do I _feel_ about that?! I…I feel…I…I'm…" Emma looked almost panicked and Ruby had to suppress her laughter.

"Okay calm down. Take some deep breaths. Look, it's not like it actually happened."

"But it did…in a way I mean. It happened for Regina. And she's is in a replication of this world. We're all the same. She's just making different decisions and changing the course of events."

"Whoa wait, so let me get this straight. If Regina would have been nice to you…if she wouldn't have tried to hurt you…you two…you would have fallen for each other?" Ruby had her hands out like she really was trying to work through this.

"Oh no…no no no…of course not…no…never…that's insane…we hate each other." Emma was shaking her head and Ruby tilted hers curiously.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you two hate each other?" She asked simply and Emma narrowed her eyes incredulously.

"What do you mean _why_? We have always hated each other."

"From the _moment_ you laid eyes on her? Really?" She lifted her eyebrows again, waiting for the reply.

"Well…no…it wasn't until she started threatening me-"

"So what if she hadn't? What if she had been nice? Maybe even flirted a little."

"I…well…I never thought about that-"

"Do you think she's attractive?"

"What?! N- no! Of course not."

"Emma, you came to me for a reason right? Because there's no one else that you talk to about all of this. Whatever you say won't leave these walls. This is a simple question. Do you think Regina is an attractive woman?" She watched Emma pace again while biting her lip.

"I guess…physically…she has a _decent_ body…" She finally admitted and now Ruby did chuckle a few times.

"Please Em, we all know Regina's got a rockin bod. It's just the whole Evil Queen, bitch thing is a major turn off." She smirked and Emma gave a small smile with a roll of her eyes.

"Right."

"But seriously, if she were to have to been nice to you, if you two would have hit it off even just as friends from the beginning, do you really think it's "insane" that you could have formed some kind of relationship?" The question was logical and Ruby could see Emma's mind working.

"I guess anything is possible." She said quietly. "It's just that after all the power plays between us, the way I was…I don't know it was just not how I thought I'd react."

"You've thought about it huh?" Ruby was grinning and Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, I _did_ come to you for a reason and it was _not_ to be made fun of."

"Sorry. What do you mean you reacted differently?" She immediately saw Emma's hesitation. "It's okay really. You can talk to me."

"I don't know it's just…I was way more…open in a weird way I guess. Like I usually won't even let someone just kiss me. I like to be in control of myself. Especially in that aspect, but with _her_…it was different." She couldn't quite find the words but Ruby nodded like she understood.

"I can't really believe that I'm saying this, but I don't think it's really that shocking. I mean without her going on the offensive with you, it sounds like you have no reason to defend yourself and more reason to open up a bit. Let your guard down...let go of a little control."

"It's just so crazy that it would be with _her_ of all people."

"Well it seems to me that when you two drop the whole, fight to the death act, you still gravitate towards each other. Still go at each other throats. Just in a very different way." She gave a small, playful grin but was still being serious.

"Man…" Emma sighed, slumping down into a chair.

"So…what does this change?" Ruby said, sitting down next to her, watching the emotions cross her friends face. Emma looked up at her, shaking her head.

"It changes everything."

* * *

Henry was in bed in record time. He had his covers pulled up to his chest and his hands tapping over the medallion around his neck. Emma stood in the doorway with an amused smile.

After she had calmed enough to pick up Henry from school and survived his questioning about her hospital visit, referring to the event as a success but with no new information, she had done everything she could to keep him busy and occupied. Knowing he might have access to his comatose mother had him anxious and excited but Emma knew there was no way he could fall asleep so early. Now, after a few hours of sword practice, she figured that even with his excitement, he should fall asleep soon.

"I hope this works." He said with a small smile. Emma walked over and sat on the bed facing him.

"We should probably have some ground rules incase this really does work."

"Like what?"

"Like if you can control yourself…don't tell her its all just a dream world. Not yet. Tonight we're just trying to see if we can influence that world at all. But I don't want her to panic."

"Okay." He took a deep breath and Emma leaned up to kiss him on the forehead.

"Goodnight Henry."

"Night Emma."

With that Emma walked to the door, flipped the light switch, and stepped out of the room. Henry closed his eyes and thought of his sleeping mother. It took longer than normal due to his anxiety but eventually, exhaustion took over and sleep claimed him.

* * *

Regina

"Henry?" Emma waved her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" He blinked a few times before glancing around the diner slowly.

"I said, don't get your hopes up okay?" Emma said from her seat across from him. Before he could form a response, Mary Margaret appeared next to them and took the seat beside Henry. Emma looked at her expectantly.

"He woke up."

"What?" Emma said immediately, her expression dropping.

"I mean he didn't wake up wake up but he grabbed my hand." Mary Margaret's eyes were wide and Henry was glancing back and forth between them.

"What did the doctor say?"

"That I imagined it but I'm not crazy. I know it happened." She insisted and Henry suppressed his excitement.

It worked.

He thought quickly. He knew they should just go to the toll bridge but couldn't think of a good argument. He shouldn't know that David left the hospital yet. Better to play this out the right way first.

"We have to go back. You have to read to him again." He said and Mary Margaret nodded.

"Let's go."

"Wh- wait. What?" Emma said with her eyes wide as she stood to face them.

"If I got through to him…if we made a connection-"

"You don't believe-"

"That he's Prince Charming? Of course not. Somehow, someway…I touched him." Mary Margaret said before spinning and leaving the diner. Emma stood and stared after them incredulously before reluctantly following.

* * *

Most of what happened over the next few hours played out in a very similar way as the original timeline, though there were definitely differences. They did go to the hospital and discover the missing patient. But the first difference was how Regina wasn't there already. Henry brushed it off though, figuring this was one of her changes. She had after all, decided to go along with helping the husband and wife reunite. He felt odd about it though…possibly a little disappointed at her absence if he could admit it. But then again, he didn't over think it.

This time Henry stayed with them until it came to searching for David. Emma insisted it was time he went home, but in true Henry fashion, he simply waited until they had made it a small ways before following after like he had the first time. The next difference was that when Emma tried to get him to go home from the woods, she only pointed out that Regina would be worried and that he should have asked her first. The tone she used, with even more kindness than she had in the last few days of his true reality, actually threw him off for a moment. He stayed in character though and convinced her to let him stay again.

They found David, Mary Margaret woke him up and they returned to the hospital. This where things changed just a bit again. Though it was Henry that altered the time line.

It wasn't intentional of course. So far he had kept up easily, remembering how things went and keeping with the story line. Not even the sight of Graham had tripped him up enough to drop the act. Leave it to Regina though, to be the game changer.

Since the thought of his mother never waking up again entered his mind, Henry had a sick feeling in his stomach. He had been ignoring it and focusing on the dreams and ways to help her but he had been uneasy the whole time. When they stepped into the hospital again and the woman stood tall, as healthy as can be, he reacted without thought. Truthfully though, it was probably like any child who thought they'd lost their mother.

"Henry?" Regina got out just before ten year old arms squeezed like a vice around her waist. She brought one hand to the back of his head and the other to around his back. She glanced at Emma who shrugged, looking just as confused as Regina before turning her eyes back to their son. "Sweetie what is it? What's wrong?" She brushed his bangs away to see his eyes squeezed shut.

"Nothing." He mumbled as he realized how odd this must seem and started to pull back slowly. Regina cupped his cheek with a hand, still looking completely confused.

"Are you sure?" She still held his face as his expression turned to an easy smile.

"Yeah." He shrugged and hoped everybody would just let the little outburst go. Everyone in close proximity eyed him for another moment before getting back to their activities. As Mary Margaret, Emma and Graham moved towards the glass to check on David, Regina pulled Henry to the side to speak privately.

"I see the mission was a success." She smiled and the genuine quality of it held all of Henry's attention momentarily. It was so different but a really, _really _good different.

"Ye-yeah." He said, smiling up at her. For that moment, everything was perfect. Then-

"David?!"

All heads turned to see a tall blonde running through the hall and straight into the formerly comatose patient's room. Henry narrowed his eyes and looked up at Regina. He realized immediately though, that she was just as confused as everyone else.

"Who's that?" Mary Margaret asked and Regina nearly groaned out loud.

"His wife." She said reluctantly. She caught Henry's gaze and shook her head, lowering her tone so only he could hear. "I promise Henry, I had nothing to do with this." She defended quickly and Henry didn't need Emma's superpower to see the truth in her words.

"I believe you." He said and the woman sighed in relief. She asked him to wait a second before walking though the glass door and straight to the doctor, grabbing his arm to gain his attention.

"How did this woman know he was here?" She asked, trying to keep a calm tone. She was sure as hell positive _she_ hadn't called Katherine this time around.

"I assumed you wanted her informed now. Now that he's awake of course." He shrugged and Regina repressed an eye roll.

It was amusing that she had looked like the bad guy for bringing her last time and she could have avoided that altogether. The thought had her shaking her head as she approached Henry again and knelt in front of him.

"Okay we have a little problem. That's Katherine." She paused and took a deep breath. Henry wanted to tell her it was okay, he already knew, but then he couldn't. "Technically, she is his wife here, but don't worry. We'll figure something else out alright?"

She looked so concerned at how Henry would react and the boy found himself feeling a little guilty. He didn't know much about Katherine but there was one thing about his world he could rely on and wondered how he hadn't considered this the first time around.

"What if we found _her_ true love too?"

"Katherine's?" She asked curiously but then her mind immediately started working.

"Yeah. I mean she has one right? Here I mean. If we introduced them, she would see she doesn't really belong with David. Then he and Mary Margaret would be able to be together." He shrugged. He knew he was now completely off script, but then again it shouldn't matter as long as he didn't tell his Mom about the sleeping spell.

"Huh…okay. Yes you know him actually. It's your gym teacher." She said and Henry narrowed his eyes.

"You made Prince Charming's real wife, and his fake wife's real husband work together?" He asked raising eyebrow, looking very much like his adoptive mother. Regina's face showed an almost comical looking guilty expression.

"I did a lot of things like that I'm afraid." She held her expression until Henry let out a small snort of amusement and she raised an eyebrow.

"Great." He sighed and glanced over to hear a familiar conversation between Katherine and Mary Margaret about the blonde woman's past with her husband.

"Alright so for the next mission in Operation Cobra, you convince Mary Margaret to keep trying with David and I'll see what I can do about Katherine and Frederick." Regina said simply and Henry just stared at her. He knew from his dreams that they were in this together now, but actually talking about it with her in person like this and so casually made him pause yet again.

"Uh…okay." He finally responded. Regina smiled as she stood up and before anything else, Emma was at their side.

"Hey Regina, what are you doing here?" The first name and happy tone surprised Henry but he didn't react.

"I'm actually Mr. Nolan's emergency contact. I found him years ago and because we didn't know who he was, I automatically became his contact."

"Gotcha." Emma accepted the explanation at face value and Henry realized she had no reason to mistrust her here. "Stinks for Mary Margaret." She said as they looked over to the startled and disappointed looking woman.

"She'll be with Prince Charming eventually." Henry shrugged and saw Emma look at Regina. He wasn't quite sure of the dynamic there. How the two of them interacted when it came to the curse now that Regina was personally playing the major roll. They both knew about it and were both involved. The changing situation was making him lose character again and now he didn't know what else to say.

"I guess that is the dream right?" Emma finally said a little awkwardly. Regina though, looked the most uncomfortable. They saw Katherine finally go into the room and Mary Margaret looked like she was going to leave.

"I'm gonna go talk to Miss Blanchard." Henry said and walked to her. Emma looked at Regina again and moved a little closer.

"So uh…this whole curse thing…Henry says you're helping him?" She knit her brow slightly and Regina tried to think of how to respond. How to steer Emma a little without pushing her.

"He wants people to have their happy endings and I just want to show him that I'm not the Evil one keeping them apart anymore."

"Anymore?" Emma questioned with a raised brow.

"When it comes to my past, Henry's explanations are not as…_implausible_ as they seem." She shrugged casually and subtly studied Emma's face.

"You're trying to tell me you used to be an Evil Queen? I find that just a tad hard to believe." Emma said playfully with a small laugh, but stopped when Regina's expression remained serious.

"I find it hard to believe that a woman could wake a patient who's been in a coma for _years_ just by reading to him. But would you look at that." She looked curiously over at David who was giving an awkward one-armed hug to Katherine, but had his eyes glued to a younger short haired brunette.

"Wait, you're not actually asking me to believe Henry's story-"

"I'm not asking you to do anything. I'm simply pointing out that Henry is a very bright boy. He has a habit of getting these things right." She walked away from the deputy, trying to ignore her dumbfounded expression.

She was sure if she were to directly admit to being the Evil Queen of the fairy tale stories to Emma, the blonde would write her off as crazy or run away altogether. Neither of which would help her and Henry. She still hadn't ceased to be amazed at her own care in nudging Emma towards the truth.

When she walked back over to her son, she heard his teacher trying to sound logical about the crazy situation and Henry continuing to try to convince her the opposite. She avoided Mary Margaret's eyes, mainly because no matter what, she frankly still couldn't stand the woman. She smiled at Henry though, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I think it's time we headed out." She squeezed his shoulder, smiling when the boy gave his farewells and turned to walk beside her without any argument. She shared a kind smile with the young Deputy and tried not to react when the blonde winked at her playfully. There was a small fluttering feeling in her chest she tried hard to ignore. Neither noticed the furrowed brow of the ten year old, silently looking on.

As they made their way home, Regina noticed Henry looking at her rather frequently. He didn't look upset or angry, just intrigued and easily dodged any questions about his altered behavior, instead changing the subject to the curse. He seemed very interested and excited to speak about the "mission" and she indulged him, enjoying the one on one time. She didn't notice any other suspicious behavior until they started getting ready for bed and his demeanor changed again.

She walked up behind him as they were heading to their rooms and caught him standing hesitantly in the doorway. She watched for a minute as he looked around the room before finally addressing him.

"Henry?" She said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned slowly to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay sweetie?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" He shrugged and Regina narrowed her eyes.

"Honey, you want to tell me what's going on? You've been acting oddly."

"No I haven't." He tried to defend, but Regina wasn't convinced. She took the next few steps towards the bed to sit and patted the space next to her. Henry bit his lip for a second as he sat beside her.

"What's going on? I thought you'd be happy." She tilted her head.

"I am…really. It's just…" He hesitated and Regina waited patiently for a moment before responding.

"Just what sweetie?"

"You're so different now." He looked down at his hands and spoke the next words quietly. "You're just being so _good_. Everything is so much better now."

"I told you Henry, I want to be good for you. To do the right thing. Be better." She spoke kindly, running her fingers through his hair.

"You are." He smiled and saw Regina's eyes get just a bit glassier.

"Well…it's time for bed now." She started to stand but Henry grabbed her arm impulsively.

"Do you…do you wanna read some comics together first?" He asked hesitantly. He didn't know exactly what would happen, or when he would go back to his world but he knew for certain he wasn't ready to let this one go yet. He felt an odd sensation run though him, but ignored it.

"Sure." Regina sounded just as hesitant but wouldn't dream of turning the offer down. She couldn't even remember the last time he asked her to read with him.

Henry smiled and jumped up. He studied the comics laid out across his desk and grabbed one with a smile. The two sat next to each other with their backs on the headboard. As they started reading, Henry felt another wave hit him. It was like for a second his whole body was overcome with exhaustion, but he focused on the words of the comic and the sound of Regina's voice when she read her part.

The more they continued, the more often it happened. He felt himself being tugged more and more towards sleep, leaning more of his weight on his mother. Regina simply took the behavior as being a tired little boy and took over the reading on her own. Henry fought to keep his eyes open, trying to concentrate but his whole body was just feeling heavier and heavier until his eyes started fluttering closed. Finally the pull was too overwhelming and he was out.

* * *

Present Storybrooke

"Henry?!" Emma shook Henry again and still couldn't get a reaction. She was starting to panic and as her tone rose, she gained the attention of her parents.

"Emma, what's going on?" Mary Margaret's voice startled Emma and the Sheriff spun to see the pair in the doorway.

"Henry's not waking up. I don't know what's going on." As Emma turned back to him, both parents quickly made it to her side.

"Why is he wearing the necklace?" David asked as he knelt by his grandson.

"He wanted to see if he could control his dreams with Regina."

"Okay we'll be getting back to _that_ in a moment but let's try this first." David leaned in and removed the necklace. Once it was off he shook the boy's shoulder again. "Henry, come on buddy." They all watched with rapt attention as his eyes started fluttering slowly.

"Henry?…Henry?" Emma tried as his eyes landed on her. "Hey kid, I've been trying to get you up forever." Henry then sat up slowly as he took in the looks on his families faces. "Are you okay?"

"It worked!"

* * *

**Almost done with school! Working on this when i can. I really hope you liked this chapter. Pretty please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Present Storybrooke

"It worked. I could control everything I did." He leaned forward now, excited to share the news.

"Okay what exactly is going on?" Mary Margaret stepped up behind her husband, looking back and forth between Emma and Henry.

"We were just trying to see if Henry could navigate Regina's world like he did when we were in the Enchanted Forest. We're just thinking if we got to the point where we could communicate with her, maybe we could find a way to wake her up."

"Look I know you both think that it's the same as the sleeping curse but-"

"It is." Henry insisted, interrupting David.

"But what proof do we have that this is actually real? I mean we're talking about magic here." David seemed stuck in his mind set but Henry narrowed his eyes, more studying his grandfather than irritated.

"Let me guess, last night you dreamt for the first time since my mom went to sleep." Henry tilted his head, a very subtle grin forming in response to David's look of surprise.

"Well…yes but that hardly means-"

"And let me also guess that your dream was about the day you woke up from your coma again." He did grin now when David's head snapped to the other occupants in the room. "And so did you." Henry looked at Mary Margaret now.

"Yeah…I did." Mary Margaret and David were having a silent conversation with each other and Emma and Henry did the same with smiles on their faces.

"So how was it?" Emma asked, sounding like her son with her tone.

"It was awesome. It was like just stepping right into the dream. We did the same stuff but everything was different."

"Yeah? Was _I _different?" Emma couldn't help but asking, almost nervous at the answer, though she wouldn't tell him why.

"Yeah. I mean you were still _you_ but you and Mom were like…friends." He said curiously.

"Friends huh?" She could handle him knowing that and tried not to think about the repercussions of other discoveries he might make of her alternate self. That would be quite a talk.

"Yeah. But she's being really nice in general. Like with me. Before she tried to convince me I was crazy but now, she tells me the truth and she's bringing people together. First there was Jefferson and Grace, then Gold and Belle, now she's going to help Katherine get her true love so you two can be together." He looked over to his still quiet grandparents.

"I've seen it. Henry's seen it. She is trying so hard to do the right thing. She's earned the right for us to do the same." Emma looked to her parents. They locked eyes again before facing their family.

"I guess you're right. She is family." David said with a deep breath and Mary Margaret gave a small smile.

"We'll help. We won't leave her behind."

* * *

"Here's another stack." David said, dropping the books on the table, chuckling at Emma and Henry's matching groans.

"How many books does this woman have?" Emma looked around Regina's dining room with raised eyebrows.

"A lot more than I thought." Henry sighed before looking back at the one in front of him.

"Anything yet?" David scanned the table, glancing at a few words on one of the many opened books in front of them, not able to make any sense of the text.

"Well half of these aren't even in English, and the ones that are haven't helped. I can't find anything in here about sleeping spells and curses. Not like what she's going through."

"You know, we probably don't need to waste so much time with all of this. Regina must know at the very least how to find out. And now that we know the necklace will give us control of ourselves in that world, we should just ask her." David said simply but Emma shook her head.

"No. Not yet. I want to exhaust every other effort first."

"Why?"

"Because. She's happy right now. For the first time, she has hope that things will be okay for her, and she's doing everything to keep it that way. The moment we tell her what's really going on, her little world is destroyed. Taking away her hope right now would be cruel if we could avoid it. Especially if there's a chance there isn't a way out. Let's just leave that as a last resort."

As the words left Emma's mouth, Henry started smiling softly. He didn't expect her to care like she was. Like _he _was now. But the boy was relieved to know his brunette mother wasn't the enemy she had been before. That when she came back- _If _she came back…that she would get another chance. They all would. That thought was what kept his hope alive as he looked through yet another spell book.

* * *

It was after several more hours that the tedious task had Emma pacing the halls, thinking of the next possibility. She looked at her young son, still studying away and smiled. It occurred her that there was no reason she shouldn't enlist his help in this as well, seeing how he generally got these things right.

"Okay kid we need another plan. We'll keep at her books but we need to think of another way to find information."

Henry looked off to the side for a moment as he closed the book in front of him.

"We need people who know about all of this. Magic I mean."

"Right but I talked to the Blue Fairy at the diner earlier and she didn't have any ideas."

"You said Mr. Gold knew about it. I know you said he won't help but we should at least try."

"I agree but he wants her to stay asleep. He hates her."

"But the biggest reason he hates her is because of what she did to his true love..." He shrugged and Emma tilted her head.

"Alright, it's worth a shot I guess."

* * *

"If you're spending your time appealing to _my_ softer side, you _must_ be getting desperate." Gold smiled with a twisted glint. Emma rolled her eyes.

"She's not the same person there. She's earning a second chance."

"And how would you know a thing like that?"

"That little trick you showed me with the dream catcher- Well it's proven quite a handy tool. I even figured out how to see through my other self."

"Ah, expanding our magic are we? Quite impressive Miss Swan. Though I see absolutely no reason for me to care about that woman. Now if you please, I have company I would like to be attending to." Gold turned away from Emma, making it clear she was not his priority. Just before he was out of sight though, Emma's words stopped his movement.

"She frees Belle." She said, and Gold turned around with a hard stare.

"I beg your pardon, Sheriff."

"Regina gets the chance to do it all again. She could massacre all of her enemies, including you and me. She has all these chances to find ways to win that would involve very unhappy endings for us. You want to know how she handles the new opportunities? She frees Belle then drops her off at your door, safe and sound." Emma studied the man as her words seeped in. He was careful to hide emotions but Emma caught the flash that crossed before he schooled his features.

"Well that is certainly interesting isn't it?" He looked like he didn't know what to think of the new information and avoided eye contact. "Yet still, this does nothing for me." He shrugged and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Maybe not but it should at least mean something that she regrets what she did. That she would change her decisions and actually help you if she could. Come on, I'm not asking you to wake her up, just help me. Point me in the right direction." She pleaded with her eyes and Gold sighed.

"I already told you Miss Swan, there is but one way to awaken from a spell like this-"

"That's not going to work! She doesn't have a true love!" Emma threw up her hands. She paced the floors another moment before speaking again. "We have all this magic, there _has_ to be another way."

"There isn't…that I know of." The tone used for those last words had Emma spinning to face him.

"But…there _might_ be?"

"Miss Swan, if I've learned one thing about you, it's to never underestimate you."

"Wait you think _I_ can figure this out?"

"I didn't know that the dream catcher could work through realms or that it could work on the caster but you've proven yourself yet again. If there is a magical solution, I have faith that you will find it. Now, I really must be getting back. Goodnight Miss Swan." With that, the man turned and walked through the back of the store, not sparing another glance for the lost looking savior.

Emma took an extra few moments to collect her thoughts before she too turned and left. She walked slowly towards the apartment and her mind kept swimming. It seemed she would simply have to start experimenting. She had managed to expand her magic when she put the effort in and knew if she really focused on this, anything was possible.

She wasn't exactly sure where the overwhelming desire to help Regina came from now. She wanted to think it was solely for Henry, seeing how much this was affecting him even if he didn't want to admit it. But after what she had seen between her and Regina. After watching them form this new relationship- which although a crazy term to use, was the only thing she could think of- Emma didn't think all of her motives were completely…pure.

There was something…a feeling. A feeling Emma couldn't ignore completely. When she thought about Regina, especially about what she had seen through the catcher, and then when she looked at the peacefully sleeping woman who might permanently reside in a hospital bed, she felt this odd fluttering feeling in her gut. It wasn't something she had experienced before and was afraid of what it might mean.

By the time she reached the apartment, Emma simply decided to sleep on it right now. There was nothing more they could do today and after spending so many hours searching Regina's house, everyone was exhausted. Henry insisted on wearing the necklace again, promising to simply play along with the dream and be careful not to reveal anything to Regina. When Emma went to sleep that night, though in her own world, she too dreamt of deep dark brown eyes.

* * *

Regina

Emma walked into the Sheriff's station with her arms loaded, sending a grateful smile to Graham when he took the coffees and donuts from her.

"I see you are falling easily into the stereotypes now." Graham said with a small smile, earning an immediate eye roll.

"Well after I spilled my first drink all over me, I figured I'd grab another and be generous." She removed her jacket to reveal the light blue borrowed shirt.

"Ah so _that's _why you're late. I didn't take you for being clumsy."

"Well I was…distracted." Was all she gave. She didn't mention it was the Mayor's sexy legs that held all of her attention when the woman walked away after a quick greeting at the diner earlier. "I had to borrow a shirt and then I got held up by this girl in the laundry room." She thought back to the pregnant teen, hoping her words had helped the young woman.

"Well I guess you made it through okay. You still look great." His eyes ran over the deputy who didn't seem to notice.

"Thanks. My stuff came this morning so luckily I have some changes of clothes now." Emma sat at her desk and grabbed the first stack of papers. Graham looked down at his hands awkwardly for a moment before glancing back at the distracted blonde.

"Look Emma, I was wondering if you'd be interested in going out um…tonight." He tried to shrug casually and Emma looked up slowly, trying to decide how to respond.

"Look Graham, I like you-"

"I like you too." He interrupted with a smile and Emma sighed. She stood up and leaned back on her desk.

"I just got here and I'm just not sure if I'm ready to…go out." She knew how weak that was but she _did _like Graham and didn't want to hurt his feelings. She also knew mentioning that she was all but actually dating the Mayor was not a good idea. She wasn't sure how mad Regina would be about that but knew that neither were ready for something like that to get out.

"Well we can go slow of course. I just stopped seeing someone and I'm certainly not ready to rush into anything. She uh…she was…" He looked off to the side, trying to find the words.

"She did a number on you didn't she?" Emma gave a small smile and Graham sighed.

"Yeah well Regina definitely-" He stopped suddenly and Emma's eyes narrowed.

"Regina? You were seeing Regina?" Emma spoke slowly, trying to absorb that.

"Yes but we were never serious. Honestly Emma I don't feel anything for her." His tone was pleading and Emma took a few steps away.

"You and Regina…when did that stop?" She asked suddenly, ignoring her inner voice that was trying to remind her that _she_ was the one always using the word 'casual' and telling Regina that the woman shouldn't be jealous.

She was wondering now if that was the real reason Regina didn't want her spending time with the man. Not because she wanted Emma for herself but because she didn't want Graham with someone else… But then again, Regina had insisted Emma not see _anyone _but her. Emma was guessing at the very least, it was a mixture of both. She wasn't sure how exactly she felt now. How she was _allowed_ to feel about all this. She knew though that thinking of Regina sleeping with another was certainly unpleasant.

"It stopped when she came back. When you got here actually." He said quickly and Emma felt a bit better. At least Regina wasn't going from one bed to another. Emma didn't think she could have handled that. She was distracted by her thoughts and didn't notice Grahams eyes or his closer proximity now. "I promise Emma, it's over."

"It's none of my business. I don't care who you were with." She looked up, and took a small step back to keep some space.

"Really? Because it seems to be bothering you."

"I really don't want to talk about this. We're all adults. This is your business." She put up her hands, really not wanting to discuss the relationship between her only two bosses.

"I guess I just want you to understand."

"Why?"

"So maybe _I _can understand." He looked lost and Emma shook her head.

"Look if you need analysis, go talk to Archie."

"I want to talk to you. I didn't feel anything with her but with _you_-"

"With me what?" Emma asked, genuinely not understanding where this was all coming from.

"You're just…" He trailed off as he looked at her. He took another breath before leaning in suddenly and closing the distance. When their lips touched, Grahams eyes widened. Emma recovered from her shock after only a few seconds and shoved him back.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Did you see that?" He asked distractedly, breathing hard.

"Are you drunk?! That was way over the line!"

"I'm sorry I just…I need to feel something."

"Listen, you're having some issues you need to work out, I get that. But whatever it is you are looking to feel, you're not getting it with me." Emma spoke with finality and Graham took a few steps back.

"I'm gonna go…go patrol. He grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and walked out. He got into his car and drove straight for the Mayor's office.

* * *

When Regina heard the knock, she was standing only a few feet away. Instead of calling out, she simply walked over and opened the door. Her eyebrows rose when she took in the pale looking Sheriff.

"Graham? What's wrong?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes, why?" She asked, not thinking anything of it. She was slow to react when the man surged forward and planted his lips on hers. She felt her back hit the wall and that was when her senses returned full force. She wrapped her fingers around his biceps and squeezed as she pushed hard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" There was only one other time he had come at her in this way but he wouldn't even know of that.

"I…I don't know…I just-"

"You just what?!" She asked dangerously.

Graham ran his fingers through his hair and started pacing the room. Regina watched him as he stopped at the window and looked out. She didn't see his eyes widen or the white wolf he was staring at down below. He saw flashes again and grabbed the window sill to steady himself.

"Graham, what the hell is going on? You don't look well."

"Something…something is not right here." He turned to face her and she knew it was just like last time.

He was remembering again. Regina had no idea how to address it this time. The only thing she was sure of what that she herself would not hurt him again. She didn't love him, of course not. But killing him was wrong and something she did regret. And she wasn't repeating her mistakes here.

"Maybe you should go for a walk Sheriff. Clear your head." She suggested, deciding to let his outburst go. Whatever was going to happen, would happen. It might not be the worst thing.

"Fine." He sighed and walked straight past her.

Regina stood by the window now and watched as Graham walked into the street. She saw him looking all around and frowned when he got back into the Sheriff's car, knowing he probably wasn't in the best condition to drive. As the car moved down the street though, she could see him staying even and slow and decided to get back to work.

* * *

Graham looked everywhere for that wolf he had seen but couldn't find him. There was something about his eyes that the man couldn't stop thinking about. He had several flashes. Enough to know something was very wrong here. With himself, the town…Regina. He didn't know what it was but had to find some answers.

He slowed down and stopped the car, deciding to get out and walk to clear his head. It was after a few moments that his feet hit softer ground and he looked up to realize where he was standing. The mines.

As he stood there, he felt something. What exactly, he didn't know. But something was in there. He could just feel it.

They hadn't come back in a few days, what with the issue of the missing coma patient taking his time. But as he stepped under the caution tape towards the opening, he remembered how suspicious it all seemed. They had never had an issue out here as long as he could remember. Never had any problems at all. Not until Emma's arrival.

Since Emma had driven though town, everything was changing. None the least of which were these sudden flashes he was getting. He knew they must have something to do with her. As he stepped closer to the opening to the mine, he remembered how insistent Regina was that no one go anywhere near here. How would she know though how dangerous it was. She had been convinced they would collapse.

Graham knew also that there was something wrong with Regina. He had always felt something was off but especially now. He didn't know what role she played exactly but he intended to find out. One thing he knew though, was how much she didn't want anyone here. It was with all those confusing thoughts that the Sheriff entered the unstable mine. He didn't hear the call of his name, the voice of which was desperate to stop him.

* * *

Henry had been walking to school when he saw the Sheriff's car go by. Graham had looked almost sick but the unnerving thing Henry noticed was the desperate and confused look on his face. He knew the only thing that was down the road the Sheriff had turned on and started to follow.

Surely the Sheriff wasn't foolish enough to go near the dangerous area. That hadn't happened the first time, which was what Henry kept trying to remind himself. He himself was the one that caused all that trouble and had no intention of scaring everyone like that again. He was concerned though, seeing the state the former huntsman had been in, which is why he felt inclined to follow.

He stopped for a moment when he came up to the car. It only took a second though to notice the sheriff was nowhere in sight. There wasn't anything else out here though, so Henry assumed the direction Graham would have gone on foot and started to jog that way. He was growing uneasy now with every step he didn't see the man and picked up his pace to a run. Just when his eyes caught sight of a strip of caution tape, he could see Graham just before he disappeared into the opening.

"Graham! Stop!" Henry yelled as loudly as he could but it was no use. He was apparently too far away. He sprinted the rest of the way to the mine but stopped just outside. "Sheriff Graham! You gotta come out now!" He yelled again but still got no response.

He tried a few more times but it seemed the man was already too far in. Henry looked around desperately to think of what to do. He thought of running back to the Sheriff's car to use the radio and call for help, but then realized it might be too late. If he could run and find Graham quickly, they could get out before the collapse trapped them. He was at least smart enough to know he shouldn't put everyone through that again. He dropped his bag on the ground so he wouldn't be slowed down.

With one last look behind him, Henry took a deep breath and stepped into the mine. He called out every few feet, looking around everywhere in hopes of spotting him. He could vaguely remember where they went last time and tried to remember where the shaft was that they would end up being rescued through. He knew if worst comes to worse, he needed to know the route.

"Graham!" He yelled for the tenth time, jumping over a small boulder.

"Henry?" He heard and spun towards the voice. Graham came jogging over to him with wide eyes.

"There you are." Henry sighed in relief.

"Henry, what are you doing here? It's dangerous." He knelt down to the boy's level.

"That's why I came in. We have to get out of here, now." He grabbed Grahams arm and then noticed the piece of glass between his fingers. When he looked back up, he noticed how clammy the man was and startlingly pale.

"I can't Henry, can't you feel it? The magic! You were right. You're book I mean. It's right." His eyes were wide and Henry wondered if touching the piece from his world had helped with that. He knew they didn't have time to discuss it now though.

"I know it's right but we have to go. The mine is going to collapse." He pulled Graham's arm but just as they tuned around, the ground started to shake.

Graham pulled Henry to him and backed them up as dirt and rocks fell around them. When it stopped, Henry knew they were trapped. Funny how he managed this twice.

"Are you okay?" Graham asked, checking over Henry.

"I'm fine. Come on." He said and started walking towards the shaft.

"I have to keep looking." He said and Henry turned to face him.

"Looking for what?"

"I… I don't know. But I remember! And I need…I don't know I just…I have to find something." He sounded desperate and Henry tried to figure out how to reason with him.

"If you're looking for proof it isn't here. I promise the curse will break. But we have to get out of here. It's this way. Trust me they'll come for us."

"You go, I have to find something." He turned and started jogging the opposite direction. Henry realized suddenly how to stop him.

"Your heart! You're looking for your heart. It's not here."

"It has to be!" He yelled back desperately and the ground started shaking again. Henry knew there was no time left.

"I know where it is, come with me, I'll take you to it!" He saw Graham's eyes widen and smiled when the man started moving towards him again. After only a few steps though, the ground shook hard and he lost his footing, landing hard on a knee.

"Run Henry!"

"No, come on!" Henry nearly screamed over the sound of falling rocks.

"Go! I'm right behind you." Graham said as he came to his feet.

Henry finally turned towards the bend that lead to the shaft and took off at a run, dodging the falling debris. Just as he reached the turn, he glanced back. It was then that the world quite literally collapsed around him.

* * *

**I'm kinda on a roll today, already moving though ch 12 and i was just too excited not to post 11. Gotta thank Kaylee214 for her help and because i've been sending her every little part all day. :) PLEASE REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so i just couldn't resist.. Here's another chapter :D**

* * *

Regina

Emma was still writing reports when the sound of heels on tile grabbed her attention. She didn't have to look up to know who they belonged to.

"Hard at work I see." The mayor said as she glided into the room. Emma took a few extra seconds before addressing her.

"Yes well someone around here has to get this done." She looked casually at Regina, trying to keep her eyes on the woman's face.

"Yes I see you're here all alone. I wanted to see about the Sheriff, he seemed a bit…ill when he came by." Regina sat on the edge of Emma's desk, crossing her legs. Emma had to resist reacting to the move.

"Oh so Graham went to your office did he? You two have a good time?" The words were out before she had the sense to stop them. Since Graham had walked out, Emma's mind kept going back to the thought of them together and her mood declined. She realized Regina's eyes had narrowed on her.

"What exactly do you mean by that, dear?" She asked carefully.

"Nothing. We had an interesting time over here too." She leaned back in her chair and enjoyed the almost angry look on Regina's face.

"And what the hell does that mean?"

"Nothing." Emma said again and Regina leaned forward, decreasing the space between them substantially.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"I could ask the same thing." Emma said crossing her arms.

"Enough games. If you have something you'd like to say dear, say it."

"I guess I was just thinking about that rule about not dating within the same department-"

"That rule stands." Regina said instantly and Emma tilted her head.

"I'm just wondering _why_ you have that rule."

"I told you, _dear_, it would be unprofessional." She spoke through gritted teeth and Emma could see how uneasy the woman was now.

"I understand that, but it seems to bother you personally."

"Well I don't think that reaction should be completely unexpected given our…arrangement." She looked so uncomfortable with this conversation but Emma wasn't ready to let her off yet.

"But which one of us makes you more uncomfortable?"

"What the hell does _that_ mean?" Her irritation at Emma's random questioning was sounding clear through her tone.

"It means I want to know if you asked me not to see Graham because you have feelings for him?" Again there was that whole, speaking without thinking thing Emma had a habit of.

"What?! I don't care about _Graham_." The meaning of the emphasis on his name was not lost on Emma.

"Do you…care about _me_?" She asked hesitantly.

"That's…that's not what I said." Regina was just as shy all of the sudden and neither noticed how close they were now, faces only a few small inches apart. They stared at each other momentarily, seemingly both seizing the other up.

Finally realizing the close proximity, Emma leaned back and stood. She walked over to the counter and poured a cup of coffee, trying to think through the sudden shift in atmosphere. She didn't see the expression on Regina's face who was just a step ahead. The Mayor stood as well and moved closer to Emma, a soft smirk on her face as the blonde turned to face her.

"Were you jealous dear?" Her smirk widened at Emma's clenching jaw.

"I don't get jealous." She tried, but Regina wasn't buying it. She took another step forward.

"Really dear?" She questioned and Emma took a step back. Regina kept advancing on her though, and quickly the deputy was halted by the wall behind her. When she tried to side step the woman, Regina shot out a hand and planted it firmly on the wall, repeating that with her other hand. Emma took in her trapped position and sighed.

"I'm not jealous." The childish set of her jaw made Regina want to laugh.

"So if I told you that Graham came over to my office and kissed me, that wouldn't make you mad?" She smirked especially wide at Emma's outraged expression.

"He kissed you too?"

"What do you mean too?!" Now Regina looked outraged and Emma would have moved away if she could.

"Now who's jealous?" Emma lifted an eyebrow and Regina's face came even closer.

"Did you kiss him back?"

"No, did you-"

"No-"

"Good-"

"Good." There was another moment of staring before another word.

"You gonna let me go now?" Emma questioned, looking pointedly at each of Regina's locked arms. She lifted an eyebrow when the woman simply moved her hands to Emma's hips.

"Of course. Right after you admit you were jealous."

"I told you, I do not get je-" She was cut off by a hard kiss.

"Really?" Regina asked when she pulled her lips back, pressing the rest of her body further into her captive.

"Really. I just uh…didn't appreciate the uh…double standard of you…being with Graham." She was having a harder time thinking as her senses were flooded. Regina leaned in and very gently kissed just below Emma's ear.

"I think you're lying. Both to me…" She placed another kiss. "…and yourself." She opened her mouth and grazed her teeth down Emma's throat, stopping to bite down lower on her neck.

Emma groaned and placed her hands on Regina's jacket covered chest, though it was clear the blonde didn't know is she was trying to push the woman and free herself, or pull her even closer. Regina smirked when she felt Emma's hands close on the fabric and pull her forward. She bit down again, just a little harder before speaking again.

"Just say the words dear. Tell me you were jealous."

She didn't know why she wanted Emma to admit it so badly but she did. She had barely admitted her own feelings but when she realized how jealous she herself was when it came to Emma, she wanted to know she was not alone in that. That the deputy felt the same way. She had been called out several times now and it was time Emma was too.

Regina licked a line back up Emma's throat, relishing in the shiver and moan that resulted from it. One thing was for sure and that was that Emma certainly liked what Regina did to her. She used her tongue to play with her ear lobe for a few more seconds before whispering.

"Say it." She commanded and let her lips linger there, the rest of her body molded to Emma's.

"I… might…have been…just a _little_-"

*Ring*

Regina frowned when her cell phone sounded and interrupted the moment. She pulled back to see Emma grinning. She didn't want to let her prisoner free but her cell was in her purse, still on Emma's desk. Very reluctantly, Regina let go and walked back to grab the phone.

"Hungry. I might have been just a little hungry." Emma was still grinning and Regina sent her a cold glare as she answered her phone.

"Mayor Mills…no I did not keep him home…are you sure?…did you check everywhere?…" As Regina spoke, Emma's expression turned concerned, taking a few steps towards the woman. Regina hung up and turned to face her.

"Henry didn't show up at school."

"Did you drop him off or did he walk?"

"Ugh I let him walk. I should have driven him!" Regina grabbed her purse, looking scared.

"Ok, it's ok, we'll find him. It's not that far a walk." She grabbed her jacket, but just as she was putting it on, the station phone rang. They both looked at each other before Emma picked it up slowly.

"Deputy Swan…what?…where?…he is?…okay…I'm on my way." Emma's eyes were wide.

"What? What is it?" Regina's panic was rising.

"The mine. It's collapsing again. They said the Sheriff's car was near there but no one is around. You don't think…you don't think Henry…" Emma was afraid to ask but could tell Regina was on the exact same track.

Neither said another word. They just ran outside together, jumped in Regina's car and drove off without any regard for speed limits.

* * *

"Graham!" Henry practically wailed before coughing hard from the accumulating dust particles in the air.

He waved his hand in front of him to try and clear through the haze. It took a few moments, but then he started taking a few cautious steps forward. He still couldn't see anything but rocks and the fear in him grew exponentially.

"Graham?" His voice cracked.

He ran forward towards the mess and just started grabbing rocks as random, throwing them to the side or over his shoulder. The further in he dug though, the bigger the rocks until he couldn't lift them anymore. He slammed his hands on the surface of the rock wall in anger.

"Graham!" He screamed one more time.

More debris started falling again and he backed up to the corner. He didn't want to leave but he knew it was too late. This shouldn't be happening. It made no sense. Graham shouldn't have to die this time. They were supposed to be changing things. Giving people their happy endings. This wasn't right.

He didn't want to leave. He wanted to be the hero. But he knew there was nothing he could do. More rocks were falling and Henry had no idea of the consequences in either realm if he were to get hurt or worse. At the very least it would hurt his mother here and there was no telling how she would handle it…if she _could _handle it.

It was with that thought process that he turned away from the devastating scene and moved towards the shaft. Once inside, he sat down, leaning back on the wall and hugged his knees to his chest. He couldn't help the tears from falling or the wish that he could wake from this nightmare.

* * *

One of the amazing things about a small towns was how fast news traveled. Within minutes it looked like half the town was there. Regina was sure Henry was inside. She didn't need the proof of her son's backpack the found instantly on their arrival. She knew.

Part of her tried to rationalize that he had been fine the first time and that she shouldn't worry. But then again, things were different here. It was a different time, different day. He was with Graham, not Archie. What if they didn't make it to the shaft? She tried not to over think it and focused.

Regina watched as Emma started talking strategies for rescue with Marco and Archie. She heard the ideas she knew would be unsuccessful being spoken and realized she needed to figure out how to lead them the right direction. She figured in their distraction she had an opportunity.

With all eyes towards the collapsed opening, Regina walked around the back of the trucks, towards where she knew the grate was. It was covered and took a minute to find without Pongo sniffing it out for her, but she did. She looked to make sure no one was watching and started pushing the dirt and grass covering it off. Once it was visible, making it realistic that she could have stumbled upon it, she called out.

"Hey I found something!"

Within a few seconds, Emma was at her side, followed by Marco, Archie and Ruby.

"What is it?" Emma asked, kneeling next to her.

"I think it leads down to the mines. We need another way in right?"

"Here let's try and get this off." Emma said. Just as last time, they used the tow truck ad pulled the metal off of the opening.

"We need to lower someone down." Marco said, adjusting the wire.

"Lower me down." Regina said automatically. It was probably a mixture of knowing it wouldn't be right if she didn't volunteer and having the words just fall automatically in the similar situation.

"Just get the stuff ready." Emma said towards Marco before looking back at Regina.

She tilted her head to the side, indicating she wanted Regina to follow. She did and they walked to the other side of the fire truck. Once they were out of ear shot, Emma leaned in to speak.

"I know you want to help him, but I need to do this. I'm used to being physical like this, okay?" She placed her hand on Regina's arm and waited for her response.

Regina shouldn't have been surprised, but she was. Surprised at the care Emma took in pleading her case in a more respectful and kind way, making Regina's feelings a consideration. She took another step towards the deputy.

"Just bring him to me." Regina said softly, worrying again if Henry's rescue would be different in this world. She tried to remind herself that this was Emma though, and not to underestimate her.

Emma took in the frightened look on Regina's face and felt compelled to provide some kind of comfort. She wasn't the best with words though. Knowing they were somewhat secluded in their current spot, Emma closed the small distance and pressed her lips very softly to Regina's. She pulled back just enough to speak.

"Okay." She gave one more soft kiss before stepping back and walking over to the grate again. Something had just shifted yet again and they both knew it. Now though, was not the time to think about it.

Emma got ready quickly, securing her harness and radio and standing over the shaft's opening. Regina had the flashlight in hand and when Emma was preparing to go down, she held it out to her. When Emma's hand connected with hers though, she held on for another moment. Emma met her eyes and smiled.

"We'll be right back." She said casually, bringing just a touch of unexpected comfort to the mayor. She returned the smile and let go.

The next several moments were agonizing. Somehow more than last time. It was taking longer than before. Suggesting Henry was either lower in the shaft or not there at all. All magic came with a price and Regina had had that in the back of her mind since casting this spell. Regina refused any thought that Henry would be that price though. She would never let that happen no matter the consequences. She shoved those thoughts from her head though. They weren't helping.

* * *

Emma felt like she had been moving forever. She had called out a few times without getting a response and grew more worried by the moment. She lifted a hand to wipe the sweat from her eyes when she saw a movement from below.

"Henry?" She called out and shined her flashlight. She saw him and sighed in relief.

"Emma?" He stood up, smiling despite the situation.

"Hey kid!" As her feet finally touched the ground, she keyed the radio and told the people up top to stop her.

"I'm sorry I tried to raise myself up but I couldn't move the lever on my own." He looked over to the lever in question with a frown.

"It's okay I'm just glad you're safe. Where's Graham, I assumed he was in here with you." The moment her words were out, Emma knew what happened. The way Henry's eyes watered before his head dropped. She knew.

"I tried to get him out I promise-"

"Shh shh, it's okay." She pulled him into a hug. "It's okay."

He squeezed her waist as he pressed his wet eyes closed. They stayed like that for another moment while Emma ran her fingers through his dusted hair. She was trying to focus only on him and not on Graham. It wasn't time for that now. After a few more sniffs, Henry finally pulled back.

"You ready to go? Your Mom is so worried right now."

"Yeah." He said and she started strapping him in.

When they were ready, Emma spoke into the radio again and they were moving instantly. The accent took just a little longer but the knowledge that Henry was okay, made the trip substantially easier. They both sighed in relief when the sunlight touched their faces. Once their heads cleared the grate, the cheers started immediately.

Emma met Regina's smile with her own as Henry was unclipped. She moved him onto the grass and watched as mother and son embraced immediately. Regina moved him over so he wasn't by the edge and knelt down to check him over again. Once Emma was free, she joined them.

Momentarily forgetting the tragedy below, the deputy smiled as she laid a hand on Regina's back. The Mayor turned towards her with a grateful look, moving over slightly and allowing the blonde her moment with their son. Henry hugged Emma, but smiled at Regina. His brunette mother unaware that he knew the powerful weight of the small gesture.

After another moment, they led Henry over to the paramedics. Regina looked over at the grate, not missing the fact that only two people had emerged from it. She was hoping he was simply too heavy for the first trip. While her son was speaking to the medics, Regina used the opportunity to pull Emma aside. The blonde guessed her reason and beat her to the punch.

"He didn't make it." She said when they reached a private spot.

"What? He's…he's…"

"Yeah." Emma confirmed with a frown. "Henry told me on the way up he saw Graham go in and wanted to stop him. When they were inside, the mine collapsed and Graham got caught in the debris."

"I can't believe he's dead." Regina said, looking down. She wanted to scream. This was not supposed to happen. There was no reason he should have gone in there. No reason for him to die. She didn't want this.

"I know…me either." Emma looked just as lost, though she wasn't have quite the inner turmoil as the mayor.

She took in the older woman's look and chanced a gentle touch on her arm. They were in a position where people could see them, but she figured the move was normal considering the situation. She knew Regina approved when the woman covered Emma's hand with her own, holding it there.

"Thank you...for bringing him back." Regina gave a sad smile and Emma gave her arm a comforting squeeze.

"Any time. I'm gonna go talk to the guys about Graham. Figure out what we need to do, okay?" She didn't want to leave her and Henry but was feeling a sudden weight of responsibility about the Sheriff.

"Okay." Regina nodded. She lifted Emma's hand off her arm but didn't give it up yet, instead holding it at her side and closing her eyes for a split second when Emma gave it a small squeeze. It was just a few seconds really, but both felt something from the small, yet very affectionate gesture. They didn't put words to it but really, that would have only ruined the moment. When it was up, the two very reluctantly parted.

Regina walked back to the ambulance a little distracted and when she looked up, saw Henry's curious eyes on her. She froze for a moment, wondering how much he had seen. He tilted his head, but she figured if he had really seen that all, he would have a million comments and questions. At least that's what she told herself.

"Are you feeling okay?" She sat next to him and brushed her fingers through his hair, studying his face.

"I tried…I t-tried to help h-him. To b-be the hero." Talking about it choked him up again and Regina immediately wrapped him up in her arms.

It was the hug she had used whenever the boy needed real comfort. When the situation called for more than a few nice words and a pat on the shoulder. She pulled him into her lap, easier because he was urgent to get there himself. He buried his face against her neck and locked his hands behind her back. She felt the tears he was trying to suppress and held him tighter.

"You did the right thing Henry. The heroic thing. We just…we can't always win. No matter how hard we try. But it's the fact that you _did_ try…that you chose to go inside when it was safer and easier to stay away that makes you the hero. I'm so proud of you."

Henry didn't respond but he tightened his hold and his tears slowed until they stopped. He didn't pull away though. The way his mother held him now was another one of those things he didn't miss until it was gone and he wasn't ready to lose the feeling. Regina just rocked the boy gently, her eyes landing and staying on the blonde savior.

* * *

"Do you have any idea where he is in there?" Marco asked as he stood next to Emma, staring at the former opening to the mines.

"I'm not sure, and we can't ask Henry."

"No no, of course not." Marco nodded. "We can have some trucks here tomorrow to help move rocks."

"We need to do something now. I can't…I just can't stand here when he…when he's-"

"It's okay Emma." Archie said from her other side. "We all cared for the Sheriff. We'll help."

"That's right. No matter how long it takes, we'll get him out." Marco spoke with finality and he and Archie didn't wait a second longer.

Emma smiled lightly as she watched them fan out for a few volunteers to help. She hadn't stopped being amazed at the atmosphere in this town. She had never been ones for small towns, not liking everyone knowing each other, being in each other's business. But now she was seeing what that closeness really meant. How a town would come together to help someone, just because it was the right thing to do.

It didn't take long to wrangle a good number of citizens for the task and they got to work. There wasn't a fast way to handle the situation, but they were diligent and persistent. It ended up working like an assembly line, moving only one or two rocks at a time. They didn't slow though and were steadily moving through the mine.

From across the large opening, Regina and Henry watched on. The boy had shifted in her lap, still needing the close proximity but turning to see what was happening. He watched the assembly line and heard a soft whistling sound coming from the group. He scanned the line and smiled softly as he realized it was the shortest members of the group that were whistling the familiar tune.

Every time Regina suggested they make their way home, Henry refused. It wasn't with a disrespectful tone or childish stomping of feet, but with the soft plea that he simply wanted to show support and be there for Graham and Emma and everyone willing to stay through the night. She couldn't refuse him of course. Not now. Not like this.

Instead they had sat together for some time and then when Henry was feeling up to it, the pair joined Emma in the line for some time to offer others a break from the physically exhausting task. Emma was the only one who never took a break, even after many suggestions that she do so. She just couldn't seem to help herself.

It was in the early hours of the morning that Henry and a few others were resting in various cars. Regina spoke to Marco and a few others who agreed it was time for everyone to call it a night and they would all return to finish the job in daylight hours. There were more than they had anticipated and knew it couldn't be done in a night. The Mayor took on the task of convincing Emma.

"I wanna stay." Were the blonde's first words in response.

"I know you do, but you've been at this for hours. It's time to take a break. After you've rested, you'll be much stronger for the job." She was being reasonable but then again she had some rest. Emma's brain was tired and stuck in stubborn mode.

"I'm fine, Regina." She said before reaching for the next rock. Regina sighed and then grabbed Emma's arm to pull her back up.

"I am _ordering_ you to get in my car and let me drive you home."

"Regina-"

"Now." Not even bothering to expect obedience, Regina used Emma's disadvantage of being so exhausted to physically pull the woman along. Emma only tried to resist for a second before giving in and allowing herself to be led.

At this point, everyone was tired. They were all packing up for the night. All backs were turned. All bodies exhausted. Yet, they all heard it.

There was a sound. It was quickly identified as falling rocks but no one ignored it. In fact, all heads turned towards the mine. All stood with rapt attention as a few more rocks fell for a second. Then a few more. There was a sound not as easily identified before a larger rock practically shot out.

Emma and Regina took an subconscious step forward, unaware their son had excited the car and mimicked the action. Several others around the field did the same, still no one looked away. There were several moments of silence that followed where the only sound Regina registered was Emma's breathing. She was just about to speak when the rocks began crumbing again.

This night would certainly become one of those moments no one ever forgot. They would all tell of their feeling and reactions on this day. In the end it _was _quite a moment.

Every single jaw dropped when the broken, beaten, exhausted, and extremely confused man emerged, bloody yet very much alive.

Regina and Emma shared one last glance before both taking off towards the man. As they reached him, Graham stumbled forward and collapsed on the ground. Emma grabbed his shoulder gently, yet urgently and turned him over.

"Graham! Graham are you okay?!" She reached a hand towards the large gash on his head but the man flinched, pulling back.

"Graham?" Regina leaned closer but he still held the confused stare.

"Who…who are you?" He asked, eyes wide and frightened.

* * *

**I'm working on the next chapter but no promises how quickly it will get out. I will do my best though. Hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 13

Regina

"_Who…who are you?" He asked and both women's eyes widened. _

"Graham…it's me Emma." She started to move forward but Regina placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think we should get the Sheriff to the hospital. I believe Dr. Whale should be able to provide some answers." She stood slowly, pulling Emma with her.

The medics got to work quickly, knowing the obvious head injury called for an immediate transport and no play time in the field. Henry stood by both mothers as they watched Graham be loaded on the ambulance and driven away. Henry was disappointed he couldn't talk to the man but it was quickly and overwhelmingly overshadowed by the joy of him simply being alive. Regina gave his shoulders a squeeze before turning him to face her.

"Alright you two, time for bed."

"Aren't we going to the hospital?" Henry asked but knew the expression on Regina's face gave a clear answer to that.

"The sun will be up in just a few hours. Graham is in the best care we can give him right now. There's no way Dr. Whale will know everything tonight, so we might as well all get some rest." She said and Henry didn't argue.

He knew he needed to get back now anyway. Every time he fell asleep here, he woke up in the real world. Luckily it was a Saturday and so the real Emma and his grandparents were allowing him the extra time. He knew though, that it made Emma uneasy and he probably wouldn't be allowed to come back again tonight.

"Well you guys have a good night, I'm gonna head over-"

"I will order you again Miss Swan. In the car, now." She gave Emma an expression that left no room for arguments and the blonde sighed.

Henry was grinning at Emma and when she joined them, she hip checked the boy playfully. Regina just rolled her eyes at the 'children' and kept walking. Once inside, it was a very quiet ride. Regina turned down the wrong street and almost drove to Mary Margaret's apartment before she remembered Emma was still at the bed and breakfast.

Part of her considered driving straight to the mansion. Telling Emma to just sleep in a guestroom. She figured under the circumstances, she could get away with it. But then she didn't want to confuse Henry. Funny because the thought of wanting Emma to stay with them tonight was mind boggling to her.

When had they gone from casual, non-committed sex to this desire to keep Emma close? To take her home and into her bed? As she pulled into the B&B lot, Regina glanced over to see Emma fast asleep, blonde hair falling over her face. The feeling only amplified now and she sighed lightly. She looked back to see Henry in the same state as his birth mother. She found herself smiling at them easily.

Taking the chance, Regina reached over slowly. She let just the tips of her fingers graze over Emma's forehead, brushing the blonde hairs out of her face. She traced her fingers over Emma's eyebrow and down across her cheek bone. She was amazed at how peaceful the woman could be and couldn't help smiling softly.

As her index finger traced Emma's bottom lip and over her chin, the savior shifted a bit and Regina pulled back. She watched the blonde's eye flutter lightly and her arms stretch out. She mumbled lightly as she came to and finally seemed to focus on the building in front of her.

"Sorry, fell asleep." She yawned and arched her back, distracting Regina momentarily.

"It's um…quite alright dear." She licked her lips and made herself look away.

"Thanks for the ride." She smiled and yawned again.

"You're welcome. And thank you again…for Henry." They both glanced back at the sleeping boy and smiled.

"Alright, well I'm gonna head to the hospital in the morning and see what's going on with Graham."

"I'll meet you there."

"Okay."

Emma held her gaze for another moment before glancing back at Henry. Confirming he was still asleep, Emma leaned in and pressed her lips softly to Regina's. The brunette lifted a hand to Emma's chin and held her there for a few seconds until they parted.

"Goodnight." Emma said without moving.

"Goodnight."

They still didn't pull back and now Regina leaned in to close the distance. It was short again but just as sweet. When they parted, Emma unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door. Just before stepping out, she looked back at Regina.

"I was." She said and Regina knit her brow.

"You were what?" When she asked, Emma gave a small grin. She leaned in and whispered right into Regina's ear.

"Jealous." She pulled back a few inches before pecking Regina on the lips quickly. She got out immediately without looking back.

Regina was smiling warmly and watched as Emma made her way up the path and into the B&B, glancing back just before disappearing into the building. She waited one more moment before driving her sleeping son home.

* * *

Present Storybrooke

Henry looked over at the clock, eye's widening when he saw it was three pm. He took off the necklace and placed it carefully in the drawer next to him before finally getting out of bed. He smiled at the smell that hit his senses and when he exited the room, saw his mother and grandmother baking. To be more accurate, his grandmother baking and his mother taste testing.

"Finally joining our world?" Emma said, seeing the boy descend the steps.

"Yeah, I just didn't wanted to leave till I knew what would happen."

"So what _did_ happen? I know the mine collapse happened again." Mary Margaret asked, placing the cookie dough into the oven.

"Wait you went into the mine again?" Emma moved to sit next to Henry.

"Graham went in cause he was remembering and trying to find his heart. I think he just felt the magic in there and thought it was there. I tried to get him out but then it collapsed with us inside. You still got me out but…" He hesitated for a moment. He knew it was okay in the end but he still felt sadness at the painful memory.

"But? Graham…was he hurt?" Emma asked gently.

"Yeah. We thought he was dead but then we found him. I don't think he remembers anything though. It was kind of crazy." He knew he was down playing the whole thing but didn't feel like talking though those feelings again.

"Sounds like it."

"So what are we gonna try next to wake Mom?" Henry was right down to business, last night magnifying his need and desire to have his mother back.

"I don't know kid. It's gonna be some trial and error for awhile probably. I don't even know where to start. I wanted to see you first but I'm gonna head over to the hospital."

"Can I come?"

"I really don't want you to see her like that. I think's it better that you stick with the dreams for now." She spoke gently.

"Well…I have an idea."

"Yeah? Lay it on me."

"Hold on a sec." He ran back to his room for a moment, before coming back quickly.

"The necklace? I don't think that will work with me. I'm not part of the sleeping curse club remember?" She smiled and Henry rolled his eyes.

"I know, but the necklace was about gaining control. It might not really be about sleeping or the dream world. I mean with all your magic…I don't know, maybe it could help. Give you something more." He shrugged.

"Huh…well I guess I could try anything."

Emma grabbed the few spell books she had found promising and the necklace and placed them in a bag. She put her jacket on and headed out the door. She was surprised to realize Henry had followed her.

"Hey kid I told you-"

"I know I know. I just…in the dream, Mom and you…the _other_ you…you guys were…" He trailed off, trying to word it right and Emma's cheeks reddened, realizing why he waited until they walked out of the apartment. Until no one else could hear.

"You can say it Henry. Whatever it is. It's fine." She tried to sound casual.

"You know what? Never mind." He said and tried to bolt. As much as Emma wanted to let him, and she _really _did, she knew it wasn't the responsible thing to do. She moved into his path and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What did you see?" She tilted her head and after another moment of hesitation, he answered.

"You two were kissing in the car." He made a face that truly showed his age.

"In front of you?" She asked quickly and Henry narrowed his eyes. "I mean _what_?" She tried but it was too late. He was too smart.

"You knew?"

"I…uh…saw some stuff…through the dream catcher." Her cheeks were burning now but so were Henry's.

"I don't understand."

"I don't completely either. Look kid…from what I've seen, your Mom and I are friends and um…I guess we uh…like each other." This might be the most awkward Emma had ever felt in her life.

"You mean _like_ like each other? That's…that's really…weird." This was almost as awkward as pretending to be asleep while his mothers kissed not two feet away.

"It is. In fact I think I used the word "insane" the first time I saw it…and the second…and third-"

"Eww okay." He held up a hand.

"Right, sorry. Does it bother you?"

"I don't know it's just so weird. It's you and Mom. And you're both girls. And your like…enemies."

"Well you're right about most of that. It's weird and we _are_ both girls but…we're not enemies. Not anymore."

"Do you really like her? _You_ you I mean." He said nodding towards her. Emma paused to try and collect her thoughts.

"You know, as confusing as this is to you, it's just as confusing to me. But…I…I _do_ Henry. I'm not sure if I understand it all. But that's what happens sometimes."

"When people are in love-"

"Whoa whoa wait. Let's not go there. I'm just saying I _like_ her. Like." Emma's face was serious. "Now I'm going to go play with magic. You be good."

"Good luck." Henry said before turning from the red faced blonde and going back inside.

He walked up to the counter, taking a cookie from his grandmother and sat up on the stool. He spent a minute trying to absorb the conversation he had just had with Emma before looking back to Mary Margaret.

"What's on your mind Henry?" She asked and after a moments hesitation, he asked his own question.

"When did you know you loved David?"

* * *

Emma had barely spent any time reading the spell books like her plan had been, boring of the task quickly. She knew logically that she had better luck finding a spell through a "Spell Book" than spying on Regina, but using the woman's hospital room as her study space had quickly proven much too distracting.

Who was she kidding anyway? The second she had the books open, she felt accomplished enough to deserve a break. Studying had never been one of her strong suits.

Also with all the recent practice, her magic was like an energy buzzing under the surface, needing to be released. She did want to catch up as well. She knew what she had been seeing through the catcher was a few days behind and after what Henry had told her, she was very curious to the events that lead there.

Just like her new routine went, Emma grabbed the catcher and prepared herself. She knew she really did need to accomplish something today so theoretically, directing the catcher to the moments _after _her last vision, when the two of them had their first time was most efficient. Then again, she just couldn't resist. She focused in and guided the catcher to the exact same moment she had last time, losing any shame the moment the door opened to reveal Regina and her basket of apples.

As she would learn over the next few hours though, there would be no shortage of…_captivating_ moments to watch. It wasn't until late evening that she was caught up.

* * *

Regina

It was a surprisingly early start to the day considering the late night they all had. Emma was surprised when she walked into the hospital bright and early and saw Regina standing with a tired smile, handing her the second coffee in her hands. She smiled gratefully before the pair walked towards Graham's room.

After a few polite greetings, they sat down with the doctor and got to the topic at hand.

"Total amnesia? So he literally can't remember anything…like at all?" Emma questioned from her spot next to Regina.

"He has an extensive head injury from the collapse. It's amazing he has brain function at all. In fact, that plus his other injuries…it's a miracle he's even alive."

"Do you think he'll ever remember?" Regina asked, wondering exactly which memories would surface.

"I can't give you an answer. Only time will tell. But honestly, I wouldn't count on it."

They continued for a few minutes, discussing possible outcomes and therapies.

* * *

Present Storybrooke

"_**Do you think he'll ever remember?" **_

"_**I can't give you an answer. Only time will tell. But honestly, I wouldn't count on it." **_

Emma pulled back, dropping the catcher for a moment. She was tired, but not nearly as exhausted as before. Looking out the window Emma knew it was late before she looked at the clock. She couldn't believe how long she was going at this. She had skipped forward, basically every time she reached a boring spot, and managed to catch up completely now.

Watching what happened at the mine ended up being the most shocking. Between the near tragedy and the dramatic jump in relationship development between her and Regina, Emma's head was spinning. It was incredible how just watching was affecting her feelings…expanding them in a way she couldn't completely comprehend.

She knew she had caught up now but needed a few moments to figure this out. From where she left off, she figured she had a few moments to think without missing too much. She leaned over Regina, much less shy this time as she reached over to curl the stray hairs behind her ear.

"Quite the world you have going on in there." She said, brushing her fingers over Regina's cheek. "Though I'd like you in mine." She realized with surprise how much she meant that. This day had done a number on her. "Well…I'm going to try and join yours for a moment. I hope you don't mind."

She had an idea. One inspired by Henry's point about Gold's necklace. Maybe it was more about control than anything. About getting into their own body. Maybe being cursed wasn't the important component here. She grabbed the necklace and slipped it over her head. Again she picked up the catcher and resumed her position.

She closed her eyes and let feeling take over. Directed the catcher to herself, but thought about Regina. Her desire to protect her, the fluttering in her gut, the new light in brown eyes. Without realizing it she had dropped the catcher. Not thinking through that the object was basically obsolete at this stage. She was falling deeper and deeper as she pushed further in. She felt as though she was floating through air, swirling into darkness before her senses suddenly came alive.

Regina

"Emma?" Regina leaned in, placing a hand on the blonde's arm. "Emma?" She shook her, trying to get green eyes to focus again. Some of the cloudiness cleared and her eyes fluttered lightly.

"Regina?!" She practically squeaked, grabbing the woman's arms.

"Are you alright dear?" She moved her hand to Emma's chin, trying to make sense of the reaction.

"I…uh…yeah." She dropped her hands to her sides awkwardly. She glanced around to see them in a secluded hallway, no one else around.

This was nothing like looking through the dream catcher. It wasn't exactly like in her reality, but she could feel everything. She wanted to grab Regina, hug her, kiss her. But judging by the look on the Mayor's face, Emma was about one bizarre move away from completely freaking the woman out. She needed to stay in character. Regina tilted her head to grab Emma's wandering gaze again.

"I didn't mean to startle you. But you must know there isn't anyone else for the job."

"Job?" Emma knit her brow.

"As Sheriff. Graham is in no state to continue working right now and because we have no idea when or even _if _he will regain his memories, someone has to take over." She said and Emma just noticed the Sheriff's badge in her hand.

"Right, right." Emma said, catching up on the few lost moments. She couldn't get over the look on Regina's face. She was looking at a whole new person here. She was excited. Again, actually being here was so different but so much better.

"Trust me dear, I know you're up to the task." She smiled and Emma lost her breath.

"I'm in." She finally replied.

She reached out to take the badge but Regina just smirked. Emma's eyes widened when Regina used her free hand to slip into the waist band of her jeans and pull her forward. The feel of Regina's fingers on the skin at her hip had her head spinning for a second.

Regina stepped back through a door behind them, pulling Emma with her. They ended up in a storage room, similar to the one Emma took her into the day she broke the curse. Regina was still smirking as she stopped moving and clipped the badge to Emma's belt there.

"Perfect." She said, admiring her own handy work.

Emma was breathing heavier and her heart was racing. It was so loud in her ears she was terrified Regina could hear it. She didn't seem to at least. Emma was more than aware that the woman's hand had not moved from it's position and now it was pulling her again.

She had watched this several times. She had seen it from multiple perspectives in fact. In all different settings. Yet somehow, nothing prepared her for the real thing. For the warmth and soft texture of Regina's perfect lips on hers. For the feeling of her breath being sucked from her lungs but in a way that she knew was okay because if it was her very last breath, she would die happy.

Regina's tongue was like nothing she had ever imagined. Unbelievably warm and soft, controlling but far more sensual than anything Emma had ever experienced. What she had seen in the catcher in regards to her own less than dominant side had surprised her, but before she registered what was happening, she felt her back hit the wall and Regina's body pressing her there. And there was just no part of her that wanted to push the woman off.

Emma gasped when Regina's free hand suddenly and unexpectedly took a strong hold on her ass. The woman was _not _shy now, that was for sure. She didn't seem anywhere near ready to let go and only pulled Emma harder into her. The blonde really couldn't get enough though. Growing bolder herself, she wrapped her arms around Regina's neck and held her closer as well.

She couldn't stop the groan when Regina's teeth closed on her bottom lip before sucking it. When it was released and Regina moved over to her neck, Emma's eyes snapped open. She blinked a few times, trying to focus on one spot and steady herself. Everything was spinning right now and Emma was afraid she might pass out completely. She didn't want to miss a second though and tried taking deeper breaths. However, Regina's tongue and teeth working on her neck kept her mind hazy.

She wasn't sure when this opportunity was going to arise again so throwing caution to the wind, Emma threw her head back, allowing Regina all the skin she wanted and pressed her eyes closed when the mayor took full advantage. With only one more second of hesitation, Emma started exploring with her own hands.

She dropped her hands to Regina's chest, cupping her breasts and smiling when the older woman arched into her. When she started squeezing, she heard Regina moan lightly before attacking Emma's neck with renewed vigor. She was no less aggressive with her hand, squeezing Emma's ass again and eliciting another groan of approval.

"_**Emma?!" **_

Emma flinched hard at the sudden sound. The voice was male and familiar. Her eyes snapped open to see Regina's concerned expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking genuinely worried.

"I thought…I thought I heard something." She glanced around the small room to note that they were most definitely alone. She shook herself.

"Paranoid are we?" Regina smirked lightly, adjusting her arms to lock behind Emma's back. The blonde found the move surprisingly tender and comforting.

"Maybe." She admitted with a sideways smile. Bringing her arms to Regina's neck again.

"Hmm, jealous _and_ paranoid. Now who doesn't understand casual?" She had such a cocky expression and Emma rolled her eyes, falling surprisingly easy into their quickly developing demeanor.

"I admit you're blurring the lines a bit for me." They shared another smile and Emma found herself pulling Regina in again for another softer kiss.

"_**Emma?!" **_

She jerked again.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked, her eyes wide, looking around the room.

"What was _what_?" Regina sounded more worried than anything.

"I heard-"

"_**Emma?!" **_

Her eyes shut for just a split second in response to the sound. When she opened them, she was terrified to realize she was in complete darkness.

* * *

Present Storybrooke

"Emma?!"

Emma threw her hands to her own eyes, squeezing them tight, wishing with all that she had that she would wake up again. After a moment of hesitation, she opened them slowly but was overwhelmed by the harsh lights.

"Emma? Open your eyes." He called her again and Emma forced her eyes open.

"Dr Whale? What the hell happened?" She sat up in the hospital bed a little too quickly and was hit with a strong wave of dizziness. She wasn't sure which realm she was in yet, also how the hell she ended up in this bed, and knew the questions would surely convince the man she was more injured.

"You tell me Sheriff. I found you unconscious on the floor in Regina's room."

"Regina's…hospital room?" She questioned and received a lifted eyebrow in response. "Right, okay. Yeah I was uh…trying something with magic…to help Regina. I guess I didn't realize exactly what would happen." She shrugged casually before sitting all the way up.

She noticed the necklace was off of her now. Seemed the doctor had figured out the trick as well, whether he realized it or not. She realized she was in the glass room Henry had been in when he was poisoned. She got up quickly, not liking the idea of being there.

"Sheriff, I've been meaning to contact you about Regina-"

"What about her?" Emma asked immediately, quite aware not everybody wanted the hospital using resources to keep care of her.

"She's been declining."

"What? What do you mean?" She stood up directly in front of him.

"We started doing tests on her the moment you and David brought her in, and we got a solid baseline then. We have been rechecking her levels everyday and she has been declining significantly."

"The first time I came in you said there was no change. Why the hell didn't you tell me this sooner? I've been here every fucking day!" She leaned in, suddenly angry and Whale blinked a few times.

"Excuse me Miss Swan but this _is_ the Evil Queen we're talking about here. I didn't realize you were so concerned with her well being."

"Well I am! How bad is it? She looks fine."

"Probably because it involves magic. But also because of that, I can't tell you. Though at the rate she's going, I'd say up to a few days." He shrugged but Emma went pale.

"A few…a few _days_?" She shook her head. She never saw that coming. She wasn't ready for this.

"Possibly less than that. Sheriff maybe you should sit, you don't look well." He reached out and Emma slapped his hand away with a glare.

"Don't fucking touch me." She gritted out dangerously.

"I don't understand you're concern-"

"She _is_ my concern. You should have told me!" She stormed past him and walked a few doors down to the private room housing Regina, slamming the door behind her.

"Fuck!" She yelled pacing the room. "Why did you do this?! Why did you have to go and make this so fucking complicated?! Why do have to be so damn difficult all the time huh? I'm trying here! I'm doing my part, what the fuck are you doing? Just fucking lying there, changing my whole world while you sleep! Consuming all my thoughts! Confusing me! Pissing me off! Making me fall in fucking lo-"

Emma froze.

She blinked a few times when she realized what she was saying. She spun to face the sleeping woman, dying in front of her. She took a few deep breaths and tried to rationalize it.

She was thinking of Regina constantly. She wanted to punch Whale for not taking care of her. The thought of her never waking made her sick. The thought of her smile made butterflies fill her stomach. Her heart raced the closer she got to the woman. She would take Regina's place if it meant saving her.

"Fuck…"

Emma took a few steps towards the woman. She just stared for a moment before bending over and brushing her fingers over the woman's cheek. Very slowly, she traced her index finger over Regina's bottom lip.

"This is absolutely insane…you know that right?"

Emma didn't even know who she was asking the question too. She shook her head.

"I mean there's just no way this is going to work."

She pressed her eyes closed as she leaned over Regina, trying to slow her racing heart. She didn't know if she had much faith here but she would die before she didn't at least try. Emma looked up towards the closed door and then back at Regina.

"I can't believe I'm going this." She almost laughed.

With another deep breath, she finally moved in. She was slow, pausing and just hovering over top of the soft lips that had made her head spin so uncontrollably earlier. Her heart was pounding so loud she thought it's might explode out of her chest. Her stomach was fluttering so badly she moved a hand to it in an futile attempt at calming it. Adding this all up, she came to one conclusion.

"Oh my God…I do love you." She breathed and sealed her lips to Regina's.

* * *

After a strong pulse of energy had rocked her, everything began spinning so hard she had to keep her eyes closed for another moment. When it finally calmed, she opened her eyes slowly. She blinked a few times as she realized she was looking up now. Up at a now familiar ceiling. She knit her brow realizing she was back in the glass hospital room _again_.

"What the hell happened now?" She said, leaning up on her elbows.

"That's what I'd like to know." That voice made Emma's heart leap nearly out of her chest again. She jerked her head hard to the side to see a forced casual calm on Regina's face. Emma noted the woman was doing a horrible job at covering her concern.

"Oh my God. Oh my God, it worked!" She jumped up and pulled Regina to her in a tight embrace. She didn't see the confused glance shared between Regina and Dr. Whale. Or notice Regina shrug and wave the doctor off. Whale nodded before walking past them to his more serious patient. Regina patted Emma's back comfortingly a few times.

"What worked dear?" She pulled back but held onto Emma's arms and caught her gaze. The blonde's whole face showed confusion.

"I kissed you and you-" It was in the middle of her sentence that Emma caught sight of the patient Dr Whale had just walked to. Her eyes nearly popped out completely as Graham leaned up in bed.

"Emma?" Regina turned to look in the same direction before facing Emma again, lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh fuck me…well this was unexpected."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Please Review! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Regina

Emma just kept staring between Regina and Graham, not able to tear her eyes away. Regina was still shaking her head at the younger woman, trying to make sense of the erratic behavior. She was growing uncomfortable though, wanting to know what was going on now.

"Emma? Can you tell me what happened?" Her voice seemed to actually pull Emma in again, and the blonde tried to focus.

"Actually can you tell me? What happened in the storage closet?" She asked and Regina lifted an eyebrow before sitting next to her.

"Well, you said you heard something then blacked out for a second. When you came to, you were a bit confused and disorientated but seemed okay. But then a few minutes ago, we were walking down the hall and you just passed out completely. They moved you over to a bed and said all your vitals were normal. That you were probably just exhausted after yesterday. Then you woke up." She studied Emma's face, trying to understand the concentrated look.

"I don't know what happened." She said quietly, more to herself.

"Well dear, Dr Whale was probably right. I'm sure your body is just overly exhausted." She lifted a hand to the pale woman's arm. "How do you feel right now?" She looked concerned and Emma's mind whirled at the loaded question.

"Honestly? Confused, happy, nervous, relieved." She smiled at the insanity of her situation.

"You want to tell me what's really going on here?"

Regina was extremely uneasy. She had no idea what was happening but she was experienced enough to feel the shift. She had no doubt something big had just occurred. Emma rubbed a hand over her face before looking deep into Regina's eyes. She held her gaze for a long pause, breathing deeply as she prepared her response.

"Yeah…I think it may be time for that now."

The game had just changed and Emma didn't know how to deal with it. She could wait awhile, see if she woke out of this world again. Something though, told her that wouldn't be the case this time. She could feel it. She was here now.

She also considered waiting a bit for one of her family members to come to her. Any of them could use the necklace to get to her now and she knew one would eventually. But she knew they probably wouldn't have the magical solution. No, it was time to finally let Regina in on the world she created. How this would go though, was the million dollar question.

"Let's go for a walk."

* * *

Well it wouldn't be quite as easy as Emma had tried to convince herself. She was just so afraid of upsetting Regina. She had kept walking, trying to figure out how to approach the whole thing. The Mayor had been surprisingly patient but obviously curious as they continued moving through town. Emma knew the events of the day were just as confusing to her.

She was surprised to realize they had actually walked all the way to the mansion. Emma knew she couldn't stall any longer. They glanced at each other before walking side by side up the walkway and silently into the house. Regina led them to the same room they shared their second kiss and Emma took a seat, patting the space next to her. Regina eyed her a bit skeptically, but complied.

"I know about the spell." She blurted, apparently a habit of hers. Regina hesitated, studying her for a moment before responding.

"You mean the curse, dear?" She asked slowly and carefully, still watching her face closly. Emma took a deep breath.

"That too." Emma instantly saw the effects of her simple words. Regina looked a little sick, stunned even.

"What are you trying to say?" Her words were slow and quiet. Emma reached forward and took Regina's rigid hand. She didn't give it up easily, but Emma took it firmly between both of hers. She held Regina's gaze and spoke steadily.

"I know about the spell that took you back to the day I came to Storybrooke. I know that you've already lived through all of this. Through the curse breaking and the time after that. That after Jefferson's death, you were desperate for a way out. You found one in your spell book and went for it."

She stopped and watched the shock cross Regina's features. She had paled a couple shades and was breathing deeper. Now Emma _really _didn't want to get to the bad news. Regina opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally responding.

"How…do you know? How can you _possibly _know about that?" She shook her head, looking off to the side as she tried to wrap her head around it. Emma took another deep breath, taking a firmer grip on Regina's hand and catching her gaze.

"Listen to me. We can get through this no matter what okay?"

"Get through what exactly? How do you know about this Emma?" The desperation in her tone was heartbreaking. She pulled back a little but Emma held tight, needing the contact for herself just as much as she knew Regina did.

"Because…the spell. It wasn't exactly what it seemed."

"What does that mean?"

"It means…you didn't really go back in time. It…it was a sleeping spell…we're in another realm-"

"No." Regina stood suddenly, pulling out of Emma's grasp and walked to few steps.

"Regina-"

"No!" Regina kept walking and Emma jumped up to follow. She reached her quickly and grabbed her arm.

"Regina stop." She pulled her arm and Regina spun to face her, panic written clearly across her face.

"No, no! I did it! I _did_! It worked and now everything is better. Everything is good now. Everyone is happy, my son- Henry." She breathed his name.

"He's okay-"

"He finally loved me again." Regina interrupted, clearly in her own head, barley even registering Emma's presence. "I finally had him back-"

"He _does_ Regina-"

"It was never real…" A few tears escaped. The woman looked so lost and Emma couldn't take much more of it.

"Henry loves you Regina-"

"No he doesn't! It wasn't real! Last night-"

"Last night was the real Henry!" Emma cut her off, remembering a ray of good news here.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, just a tiny bit less frantic, though the emotions were clearly whirling in her.

"The necklace. The necklace Gold made for Henry to take control when he was in the sleeping realm. He's been wearing it to be with you. He was wearing it last night. Everything that happened at the mine. That was him...the _real _Henry. _He _was in control." She let that absorb, and did her best to read the expression on Regina's face. It was difficult, too many emotions at once.

"But…nothing I did here…none of it matters." She looked down and the defeated look was too much for Emma. She reached out and placed her hands on the outside of Regina's arms, gaining her attention immediately.

"Of course it matters. Everything matters. You showed everyone who you really are. You could have gone through with letting me die. You could have kept me out of Storybrooke. But you didn't and now you're helping people get their happy endings. That _all _matters Regina." She gave her a pleading look and released the woman when she took a small step back.

"To who?" She said with a small sneer.

"To Henry for starters. He told all of us after you helped Jefferson. And then when you freed Belle. And you want to know what he found so amazing? How you were with him. Telling him the truth, and working _with_ him. He was the first one who knew something more was going on after you went to sleep. He knew you wouldn't leave him and made us start looking into it. After the whole thing with waking David happened here and you deciding to help him and Mary Margaret, my parents got on board too and now everyone is looking for a way to help you."

"Oh God." Regina gave a soft groan and Emma rolled her eyes.

"We're all family Regina. Plus because they were both under the curse as well, they can access this world too. It's just whoever wears the necklace that can control their actions."

"And what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't under the curse, how are you here?"

"I have no idea. I've been using my magic to watch you and-"

"What the hell do you mean watch?" Regina interrupted and Emma grimaced a little.

"Okay yeah, that came out a little creepy. I uh…I've been using the dream catcher…to uh…to see into here…" She tried to explain and Regina's eyebrows were rising. "I just wanted to see if Henry was really seeing where you were and then…and then I just uh…was trying to see what I could do and uh…you know seeing how we uh…"

"How we _what_ Miss Swan?"

"No hey. Don't pull that crap. I'm Emma now."

"Not the Emma I…the Emma I know here." She hesitated suddenly and Emma realized Regina was probably wondering what their relationship meant now. Emma took a few steps closer again.

"I'm the same person. In this world we're still who we are."

"No-"

"Yes Regina. I am the same person that would have kissed you if you had shown up on my doorstep. I'm the same person who would have driven you to the middle of nowhere just because I wanted to spend more time with the mysterious woman. I'm the same Emma who stayed here. Who would become Deputy. Who would go into the mine. And I am the same exact Emma that has fallen for you." She stopped there and Regina's eyes widened.

"You don't know what you're saying." She said softly.

"Oh is that so? Are you curious at all as to how I got here Regina? How I actually got into your little world?" She paused as Regina knit her brow and crossed her arms.

"You just told me all about your magic. I assume it had something to do with that."

"Mmm yes I did actually experiment with that earlier, you have a point. The storage closet…all me-"

"What?!" Regina interrupted, looking comically terrified.

"Oh relax. Anyway, I mean now. When I woke up in the bed after apparently 'passing out'. That's not exactly what happened."

"Okay fine, _Emma_,how did you get here?" Her arms were still crossed and Emma smiled at her.

"I kissed you." She watched the surprise hit Regina before continuing. "After Dr. Fucking Whale told me I didn't have a lot of time before we lost you, I got so terrified I figured what's between us just may go beyond the simple desire to make out some more. I was t_rying _to wake you."

In normal circumstances, Emma would be much too uncomfortable to talk about her feelings. She guessed it had something to do with using all of her emotions and worry on Regina, freeing none to deal with herself.

"What do you mean he told you, you didn't have a lot of time?"

"You're body…it's dying. They can't seem to stop it."

"Of course. This just keeps getting better." She sighed sadly and Emma frowned.

"We'll figure out how to stop it. We can try everything."

"You actually thought you could wake me up with a kiss." Regina tried to sound dismissive but Emma heard something else there. Possibly something along the lines of hopeful amazement that Emma would think them capable of having that power together.

"Hey, it's not _that_ insane-"

"Yes it is-"

"No actually. Because you want to know what _did _happen? I kissed you and then…hold on what's the words?…Oh yes. I 'Transcended Realms' as they put it. I kissed you, and that gave me the power to transcend mother-fucking realms. So what does _that _tell you Madam Mayor?" They were toe to toe and Emma was breathing harder. Regina was always so damn difficult.

"That you are just as foolish as your parents." Regina finally said softly. She wasn't mocking though. She shook her head, trying to think through what to do or say now.

"Yeah well it was our son that used the L word first." Emma smiled again, relieved Regina was calming down now.

"Henry…he knows about…about…" She waved in between them and Emma was suddenly feeling like the mature one for maybe the first time in her life.

"About _us_? Yeah well apparently he wasn't completely asleep in the car." She laughed as Regina's groan

"So what's happening in the real world then?" Regina turned a bit and started to pace the room. Emma shoved her hands in her pockets and leaned against the wall, both women with their eyes on their feet.

"Well right this minute, I'd assume I'm in some hospital bed again and Dr Whale is scratching his head…_again_. By the way when this is resolved, we gotta get some like…magic healers or something in there cause Whale knows less than nothing about magic. Anyway, I don't know about the family. The day's are opposite, so it's night there. Henry would be trying to wait up to use the necklace again, so they might figure out something's wrong soon."

"I don't understand how you ended up here. I mean if you could do _that_-"

"I should have been able to wake you up." Emma finished and Regina nodded, still watching her feet.

"With all the magic you were using, I don't even know if you're really here. You may still wake up." Regina's tone threw Emma. She sounded scared, expecting things to keep getting worse.

"Whatever happened this time around…it's different. I felt everything before but now…now it's real."

When Regina still wouldn't meet her eyes, Emma stepped right up to her, trying to gain her attention. She lifted a hand to the brunette's face and Regina looked torn between reactions. Between wanting to jerk back with a fake sneer or lean into the hand for comfort. In the end, the dueling reactions stopped her from any movement at all. The tips of Emma's fingers pushed just a bit into Regina's hair and her thumb grazed along her cheek bone.

"I'm really here. How that happened and what it means, I don't know. But I'm here with you." She smiled and Regina looked like she was about to return it before seeming to throw the walls back up. She started to pull back with a shake of her head but Emma stayed with her.

"I don't think-"

"Stop Regina. Stop pretending okay. I _know _this is crazy. I thought we hated each other and then I basically watched a movie of us falling in love. I know more than anyone how insane this is. But I _see_ you Regina. The real you." She kept her palm against Regina's cheek and saw the moisture accumulate in brown eyes.

"This isn't real." Regina whispered, feeling more in this moment than any before. More than the mine, more than any other word or touch between them.

"Really? Tell me this isn't real." Emma lifted the other hand to hold Regina face and closed the distance before the older woman had the chance to react.

The second their lips touched, they felt the overwhelming strength of magic. It seemed to completely fill the room. They both sucked in a breath and looked deep into each others eyes. Regina stood completely still, breathing deep and trying to clear through the haze. Emma was right. That was real.

She couldn't think straight, the magic overwhelming her senses. She didn't know what had happened or what was happening now. What they did or what they were going to do. What she felt or what she was feeling now. All she knew was that she wanted to feel that again. It was with that last thought that Regina surged forward.

She pressed her lips hard onto Emma's at the same moment her hands wrapped around the Sheriff's waist. Emma didn't flinch, as if feeling the same way and expecting it. She just moved to Regina's neck and kept her as close as possible. Regina didn't waste much time and forced her tongue against Emma's lips, demanding entry. Emma instantly parted them obediently and moaned lightly as the warm tongue took over and made her head spin harder.

Emma took a few steps backwards towards the couch and Regina got the idea quickly. When their legs hit the furniture, she pushed Emma all the way down and laid on top of her. Emma opened her eyes for a second, taking in the moment. This was real. She was here and this was really going to happen. She smiled up at Regina and the former queen hesitated just a second before slowly smiling back.

Regina leaned down a little slower, meeting Emma's lips in a more tender and sensual kiss. She slipped right past the blonde lips once again and felt the younger woman's tongue start to glide against hers. The feeling had her spinning hard but in the best way imaginable. When she felt Emma's hands moved around her back and slip under the fabric of her shirt to scratch over her skin, she shivered and let out her own moan.

When she heard that, Emma smiled into the kiss and repeated the action a little harder, scratching her short nails down Regina's back. The Mayor pulled back with dark, lust filled eyes and smirked before dipping her head down to the pale neck. When Emma scratched again, Regina matched the action with her teeth, biting down into warm flesh.

Emma groaned and arched into the woman above her. The friction she received had her repeating the move for more contact. Regina smirked against her neck and dropped more of her weight onto the girl. She worked her way down Emma's neck, leaving no skin untouched by her teeth and tongue. She growled against her skin when the collar of the Sheriff's shirt impeded her journey.

She leaned back on her heels, straddling Emma. She grabbed Emma's wrists and pulled her up quickly and aggressively, letting go to take her shirt and pull it up above her head and off. Before the blonde could move again, Regina was already reaching behind to remove her bra. Once off, she wasted no time shoving her back again and attacking the newly exposed skin.

Emma had a hard time keeping her eyes open with Regina's mouth reaching her breast and nipping at her hardened nipple. Then when the woman's other hand made it to the other one to squeeze none to gently. She tried to focus enough though to get through all the buttons on the older woman's shirt undone and the article removed. She completed her task until Regina was left as bare as she was. An especially hard bite on her breast had her throwing her head back with a groan of pleasure.

Regina loved the sound emanating from the woman below her and just wanted to hear it over and over again. She reached one hand down to cup Emma's denim covered sex as she bit down again. She was rewarded with an intense moan as Emma thrust up into her. She smirked and lifted herself back up to hover her face over Emma's.

As she reattached their lips hungrily, she managed to multitask and started working at the belt and then button and zipper of Emma's pants. She slipped her hand inside and rubbed her fingers over Emma's boy shorts. The blonde jerked up again and gasped lightly into Regina's mouth. They continued for a few seconds, but Regina didn't appreciate the constricted space and pulled her hand out again. As she moved back completely, she laughed at Emma's pout in response.

"Relax dear, just making things easier."

She got up on her knees as she backed up and pulled Emma's pants and underwear all the way off. She placed her hands on Emma's knees to push them apart and moved herself between them. She cupped her hand over Emma again and smiled. Nearly all of her mind was completely overwhelmed by the magical moment, but there was still a fraction of it that wondered if this Emma would be any different. The reaction she found at her touch though was most definitely the Emma she knew and loved…_loved_. There was that word again.

Getting back in the moment, Regina slowly slipped two fingers inside, watching Emma's expression closely. She loved the way the blonde's eyes fluttered as a pleased sigh escaped her lips. She was slow at first, just dipping in and out and watching the few light beads of sweat prickle at Emma's brow. When the younger woman's eyes met hers again, she started moving a bit faster, letting her thumb start touching the neglected ball of nerves.

Regina looked down and her eyes wandered over to Emma's bare hip. The marking she had been so proud of, invisible now. She didn't think it should have healed so quickly and wondered if it had anything to do with the real Emma's arrival here. She continued her pace and used the fingers of her free hand to touch the unmarked skin. Emma's eyes opened again to see Regina focused there.

"Do it again." She said while breathing hard. She was already nearing the edge and seeing the hungry look that took over Regina's face, nearly threw her over.

After Regina recovered from the initial surprise of the words, lust took over and she reacted with enthusiasm. She increased her pace and moved her mouth down Emma's stomach. She kissed, licked and nipped the skin all the way back down to her hip. Once she was there, all hesitation disappeared. She opened her mouth and sunk her teeth in deep. Emma gasped but arched into her and reached down to tangle her fingers into brunette hair.

Regina bit down harder than before, drawing blood but not slowing or softening. Her thumb pressed down more and she added a third finger. Emma was panting and moaning above her, unable to form any more coherent thoughts. She was building right up to the edge and Regina knew it. Right at the last second, she removed her teeth and sunk them deep into the flesh of Emma's thigh. It made the blonde crash hard over the edge as she came screaming Regina's name.

Emma draped an arm over her eyes as she continued panting and trying to come down from the high. Regina stayed where she was for the moment, dark eyes scanning over her work. She dipped her head to lick up the small line of blood, sliding down the inside of her leg. She kissed over the bite before moving up to her first one and giving it the same treatment.

Regina moved back up Emma's body. The Sheriff felt the movement and removed her arm to see the darker woman over her again. She saw a drip of her own blood on the woman's lip and couldn't stop herself from leaning up to suck it into her mouth. Somehow, despite her exhaustion Emma felt herself completely aroused all over again. She reached down to undo Regina's pants and they both adjusted so the woman could get them off. When Emma took a hold of her hips in attempt at flipping them, Regina just shook her head and pressed down into her.

"I'm really enjoying you right here dear. You look good on your back." She smirked and Emma shivered, arousal coursing through her again.

"Fine, then you're going to have to move up." Emma sunk down further in the couch cushions and moved her hands to Regina's thighs. She slipped them underneath and started to pull, indicating she wanted the woman over her to start moving.

Regina's arousal skyrocketed then, realizing her new position. She crawled up Emma's body until she reached her head. She planted a knee on either side Emma's face and locked eyes with lust filled green ones. Emma curled her arms around the brunette's thighs and pulled Regina's core straight to her mouth. There was a nearly instantaneous moan that sounded as Emma made the first swipe with her tongue. Regina fell forward and her hands grabbed onto the arm rest for support.

She should probably be more hesitant here but that seemed to be going the opposite way. Regina's taste was intoxicating and more addicting that the blonde would have imagined. She flattened her tongue to swipe over and over Regina's entrance and felt when one of the older woman's hands grabbed a hold of her hair. She sped up her movements and swirled around a few times to change things up a bit. Regina did the same, rotating around a bit as her breathing grew faster and deeper.

Emma knew based on the way Regina legs were clenching around her head and her grip was tightening in her hair that she could get the Mayor off using only her tongue. But then she decided she wanted to go all in and slipped a hand in the tight space and thrust three fingers right inside. She relished in the gasp she heard from Regina and how uncontrollable her thrashing became. It took only a couple of thrusts before Regina's walls closed and a scream tore from her throat. Emma licked up every bit she could, not wasting the opportunity.

Once Regina calmed again, she started moving backwards. She made to move completely away but Emma reached out towards her, pulling her back down again. She might not have originally wanted such a moment, but when Emma's arms wrapped around her and held tight, Regina couldn't help the content sigh from escaping.

She laid out next to her with her entire left side on top of Emma. She needed to stop being so surprised with the amount of comfort in these gestures. There was so much happening to be concerned with but in that moment, wrapped in each others arms, Regina felt safe. Like maybe they could get through this together.

She felt Emma's fingers weave through her hair and closed her eyes for a few seconds to enjoy the feelings. She turned to place a gentle kiss on Emma's chest. When she leaned up, the younger woman had her green eyes focused on her.

"I don't have any idea how we're gonna do this, but after _that_, I'm feeling pretty unstoppable." Emma's smile increased that hopeful feeling even more.

Regina was feeling pretty unstoppable herself right now. But just when she went to voice that, there was a pounding at the front door.

"What the hell?" Emma said as they two sat up on the couch. The pounding sounded again, followed by shouting. It only took a second for them to recognize the first voice.

"Whale?" Regina looked at Emma and both their eyes widened.

"Oh shit." Emma mumbled and both started grabbing clothes. "That magic we felt…I think-"

"We broke the curse." Regina finished, but her voice was more in awe than anything. Then she heard more shouting.

"So first I kiss you and transcend realms. Then I kiss you and break a curse…I'm just saying-"

"That you have created quite a mess." Regina interrupted, getting her heels back on now as she finished dressing. Emma was buckling her belt as she sent a dramatic eye roll to Regina.

"Hey you started it. I'm _trying_ to finish it."

"And you're doing a hell of a job, dear. Now you're trapped with me." She folded her arms and Emma stood up to face her.

"Well I'd rather be trapped with you, then free without you." She let that sink in before stepping up to the woman. They heard more shouting from outside now and knew there must be a small crowd.

"Foolish girl." There was no power in her words. Regina sighed and Emma gave a small grin. "How can you be so relaxed right now? You do understand that you're possibly stuck here? And if my body is dying, yours is probably too. Which means we have no time at all to think of some master plan."

"You remember how I said everything you did here mattered?" She asked, taking Regina's hands.

"Yes."

"Well all that got you on the good people team. And I don't know if you're aware, but good _always _wins." She gave that sideways grin again and Regina sighed. She let Emma pull her forward and met her in a quick, gentle kiss.

"So foolish." She muttered again against Emma's lips before kissing her one last time.

"Maybe. Now come on. Let's go face the angry mob…again." She pulled Regina by the hand and the brunette just rolled her eyes. When Emma opened the door, she fully expected to face the angry doctor. So she was a little surprised to come face to face with her mother.

"Mary Margaret?"

"You want to tell me what you're doing here?" She asked and Emma glanced back at Regina before responding.

"Well I came over to-"

"Not in her house…in her realm." She said and Emma and Regina's mouths fell open.

"Oh…" Emma replied.

* * *

**Well i certainly hope you all enjoyed that! You know I couldn't make this too predictable. We're coming to the end soon. Ch 15 is the last but i won't make you wait long for it, i promise. :) Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know the pace has increased a lot in the end here, but i feel like this is more realistic.** **I hope you all enjoy this! :)**

* * *

Present Storybrooke

It was still the middle of the night when Henry woke up. He jumped out of bed and ran straight down the steps. Just as his feet hit the floor, his grandparents came into sight, all standing in the kitchen now. They all three took a minute to size up the others.

"So…the curse just broke." David started, assuming they had all just in fact had the same dream.

"Yeah but…I don't know how. We were both in class." Henry said, looking at his grandmother. She looked just as confused.

"Where's Emma?" She asked, glancing around.

"I don't think she ever came home. She would have given me the necklace." They all looked around but the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

"You think she may have something to do with this?" David asked.

"I don't know. I don't know how she would have. But none of this makes sense."

"We need to find Emma." Henry said and right then, Mary Margaret's phone rang. She grabbed it and opened it instantly.

"Emma?…oh, sorry…what?!…is she okay?!…where's Dr. Whale?…get him there, we're on the way." She hung up and faced her concerned family.

"What happened to Emma?" Henry asked, clearly trying to stay calm.

"That was a nurse. She said they went to check on Regina and found Emma unconscious on the floor. They can't wake her."

The panic was clear in all their expressions, but the family managed to hold it together and all got ready quickly and took off for the hospital. They were directed to the same room Henry had been in and when they got there, they found both Emma and Regina there, beds side by side.

"What the hell is going on?" Mary Margaret asked immediately, seeing a yawning Dr. Whale walk into the room.

"I'm sorry Miss Blanchard, I just got here, I'm still catching up. But it seems your daughter may be in a similar condition as Regina."

"What?! How is that possible?" She asked and Henry walked slowly between the two beds. He hadn't seen Regina since she went under the spell and realized now why Emma hadn't let him. He didn't like this at all.

"I don't know, she said earlier she was doing some magic to try and help Regina. I told her though that it was too late."

"Too late? What do you mean too late?" David asked now, standing next to his wife.

"Regina is dying. Whatever she's done to herself, it is killing her fast."

"Dying? Why didn't you tell us?"

"As I told Miss Swan, I didn't realize everyone was suddenly so concerned with the woman. Anyway, when I told _her_ that, she was rather upset. I thought she left, but my nurse said they found her on their nightly rounds. They also realized how bad Regina had gotten so they brought them both in here."

"So Emma…she's what? In there with Regina?"

"I don't know if it's the same thing yet. She presenting the same, but we'll need to do some tests and we can see if she's going down as well." He used that calm doctor voice that infuriated everyone else in the room.

"This makes no sense at all. How would Emma fall under as well?" David walked over to look down at his daughter, extremely uneasy at the sight of her so still.

"He said she was using magic. Maybe she pushed it too far." Mary Margaret said as she tried to calm her frantic nerves.

"Maybe she found a way in." Henry said quietly, looking a little pale now as she stayed in between his mothers.

"Well we can find out." Mary Margaret's words grabbed everyone's attention.

"How?" David watched as his wife walked over to the bedside table. There was a bag of belongings they realized were Emma's. She pulled out the necklace and held it up.

"I'm going to take a nap." She said simply.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. If she's there, _really_ in there, we can find out what she did to get there and how to get her out." She seemed nothing but confident but David was completely flustered.

"You think you can just fall asleep?" He finally asked as she relaxed back in one of the chairs.

"Maybe not without some help… Dr. Whale? Can you give me something?" She asked and the man complied, finally being somewhat useful.

Henry kept looking between his mothers, not knowing what to do. David held Mary Margaret's hand while Dr. Whale gave her a sedative. The drug worked quickly and with one more lazy smile, Mary Margaret closed her eyes.

"It's gonna be okay Henry." David tried to sound reassuring. Henry just pulled up a chair, unwilling to be anywhere but between his moms.

* * *

Regina

Mary Margaret had taken only a few seconds to gain her surroundings. She had know about when she would be in the dream world, knowing the curse had broken a little while ago. Sure enough, when she opened her eyes, she found herself standing in a group of her closest friends, including David and Henry, all in the middle of the street. No Emma in sight.

Archie had come running up, speaking about the mob at Regina's house. Henry had immediately spoken up again, though with much more passion this time she realized. David had agreed and everyone set off for the former queen's home. By the time they arrived, there was a crowd again, Dr Whale at the woman's door.

Mary Margaret was relieved that David had agreed to hold off the mob and let her approach the queen. It had taken just a bit of convincing, a quick reminder of how the woman had not been evil here and that she knew she and their daughter were friends and could be inside. Luckily, this David's only memories of Regina _here_ were good ones.

Henry had been just a tad harder. He of course wanted to see his mothers this instant, but Mary Margaret managed to convince him to stay with David. She knew helping Prince Charming would be appealing to him and the boy complied.

She had maneuvered her way through the people and moved straight to the door. Just as she went to yell she was there, it swung open to reveal her surprised daughter.

"Mary Margaret?" She said and the short haired brunette knew instantly this was her daughter. Her real daughter that is.

"You want to tell me what you're doing here?" She asked and Emma glanced back at Regina before responding.

"Well I came over to-"

"Not in her house…in her realm." She said and Emma and Regina's mouths fell open.

"Oh…" Emma replied.

"Yeah oh, you wanna let me in?" She asked. Emma moved away and Mary Margaret shot a glance at David to show him what was happening. She turned and walked straight into the Mayor's house for the first time.

"So you…you're-"

"Wearing the necklace. Yes." Mary Margaret interrupted her daughter. She glanced around before stopping to take in the nervous almost guilty like expressions on the two women before her. She watched Reina shake herself and replace the look with pseudo confidence.

"So I guess you figured it out…good." Emma seemed to be wrapping her head around it still and Regina had yet to make a sound.

"Well luckily a nurse found your _body_." She said it in a way that made Emma feel like a teenager in trouble.

"I'm sorry about that." She said and Mary Margaret sighed before reaching out and pulling Emma into a hug.

"I'm just glad you're okay." She said before pulling back.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I was trying to wake Regina up but somehow, I came here." She shrugged.

"Well what were you doing? Maybe we can reverse it or something." She immediately saw the hesitation and pink coloring her daughter's face. "Emma?"

"I…uh…well I had tried-"

"She kissed me." Regina spoke up, surprising both Emma and Mary Margaret. Emma gave her a look that was completely ignored. Mary Margaret looked between them both.

"Come again." She said, eyes landing on Emma.

"I…look it's a long story but…uh…me and Regina…"

"Oh God…" She looked both of them up and down again and reevaluated the scene before her. "Emma…were you _here_ when the curse broke? In this house?" She looked like she was preparing for a physical blow.

"…Yes." Emma said in a small voice. Mary Margaret sighed.

"Well…I guess this helps explain Henry's line of questioning yesterday." She said absentmindedly.

"What?"

"I'm going to have a lot of questions later but It's not important right now. We need to figure out how to bring you two out of this, and apparently we need to move quickly."

"Two?" Regina asked, taking a hesitant step forward.

"Come on Regina. We're not going to leave you behind now. And from what I've heard, you don't have a lot of time." They shared a look but it passed quickly.

"Well I…I don't know how to reverse the spell. What Emma did should have worked. I mean if she was able to get to this realm and we were able to break the curse here… It should have worked." She repeated, starting to pace the room.

"So you just kissed her and then woke up here?" Mary Margaret directed her questions at Emma again.

"Yup."

"And _you_ two broke the curse here?"

"Yup."

"Are we all caught up now?" Regina asked with a small bite. Emma gave her another look.

"Excuse me but we need to think of _something_ here. I'm just trying to figure out what happened." They all paused for a moment. They could hear David outside, talking down the citizens. Emma glanced out of the glass next to the door to see Henry standing proudly by his side.

"What exactly were you thinking when you kissed me?" Regina asked and Emma spun to face her.

"Geeze Regina I thought we went over this." Emma said, a little offended but Regina immediately shook her head with a raised hand.

"No I'm not- I mean literally what were you _thinking_? Everything you've been able to do with magic, you- you're powerful Emma."

"You think I sent myself here by accident?"

"I don't know."

"If she did, could she get herself out the same way?" Mary Margaret interjected.

"Again, I don't know."

"Well I don't know. I was kind of panicking and mad and desperate and I had just woken from using the necklace to be with you and I wanted to be with you again…"

"I don't know but if you were thinking too much about that…or maybe just _feeling _too much emotion about that, you could have pushed yourself here." They all paused for another moment to think that over.

"Well…whoops." Emma said and got an eye roll from both women in the room.

"Alright well again, if she got herself in, she should be able to get out right? If you two…you know…" She waved her hand in between them, still adjusting to them and unable to say the words she meant. "And Emma makes a point of getting back to our realm…"

"You're asking me to kiss your daughter?" Regina asked, purely for the reward of Mary Margaret's expression.

"I'm asking, Regina, for my daughter back. Which means she needs to break through this spell again. However that needs to happen." She said carefully and Emma just stood back, looking in between the women curiously. And they had yet another moment of silence.

"Well I'm in." Emma finally said with a smile. Regina wanted to be annoyed but when the blonde winked at her, the impulse disappeared.

"Alright then _Emma_." She said, walking to the Savior.

Mary Margaret looked suddenly very uncomfortable. Emma was trying to ignore her discomfort and Regina was just enjoying both of theirs. She stood directly in front of Emma, reached a hand to her waist and pulled the blonde forward.

"Wait, if this _does_ work, we're sure I'll be able to wake you right?"

"That's up to you dear." Regina tilted her head, smiling lightly to cover her own fear. She leaned in towards Emma but the blonde suddenly jerked back.

"Wait I'm not ready." She said and Regina sighed. Mary Margaret looked sympathetically at her daughter and spoke.

"Emma. You can do this. Look at everything else you have done. Regina's right. You _are_ powerful."

Emma looked back at Regina. She surprised them both when she wrapped her arms around the woman's neck and pulled her into a tight hug. She sighed when the brunette's arms wrapped snugly around her waist. Mary Margaret watched on in fascination.

"Come now Emma. It's time to wake up." Regina smiled as she pulled back to look Emma in her eyes. "Just feel. You want to wake up. _Feel_ it." She encouraged.

Regina locked her arms around Emma. She had a hand clutched in the fabric tightly, the fear she was trying to hide subconsciously causing the action. Emma slipped her fingers into brown locks right as their lips met, sealing immediately. There was everything in the kiss. Heat, passion, love, and even magic. But when the women pulled back, they still stood staring into each other's eyes.

"Emma you have to _feel_ it-"

"I did! I promise." Emma defended.

"Well try again." Regina said and Mary Margaret shook her head, still slightly in shock but oddly amused at the same time.

"Fine." Emma took a deep breath before closing the distance again.

This time she really did put everything she had into the kiss. She felt her love for Regina and her whole family and how desperately she wanted to be all together. She pressed her lips to Regina's and they deepened it immediately, tongues meeting and sliding against the other. Mary Margaret had to look away until the two parted again, breathing hard this time.

"I don't understand." Regina said with a huff. She pulled back a bit but the two stayed touching.

"I think I do." Mary Margaret spoke up, gaining their attention. "You're not really here. I mean we're all here in this world but at the same time…we're kind of not. Our bodies aren't here. Like when David was under, I tried to wake him from the inside but couldn't."

"So in a way, we're not really kissing." Emma said slowly. "But I mean we broke the curse here."

"But that's part of this world, which-"

"Isn't real." Regina finished with a sigh. "We can't break the spell from the inside." She spoke softly but then Emma perked up.

"But we can from the outside."

"Yes dear but we're both trapped…_in_side."

"But _Henry_ isn't. If he and I could break the real curse, he should be able to now." She smiled and looked expectantly at the others.

"I can't imagine anyone having a stronger love than Henry." Regina admitted with a small smile in return. She shifted her eyes to Mary Margaret. "You can wake from this correct? Get back to them?"

"Yes. I just went to sleep with Gold's necklace on so I could talk to you both."

"Fantastic. Then it's time _you_ woke up. Tell Henry…tell him to kiss Emma…" She paused for the just the briefest moment and although Emma wanted to say something, she knew now wasn't the time. "…I wouldn't think he has the ability to…_transcend_ into this realm…" she paused again to give Emma a look. "…but tell him just to think of his love for her and waking her. Nothing else."

"Okay, I can do that. But I can't get there until my body wakes up."

"What about when you sleep here?" Emma asked.

"I suppose but I'm not sure."

"Well I'll be happy to knock you out dear." Regina interjected with a smirk.

"Regina?!" Emma looked hard at Regina but the woman just shrugged.

"I just mean I can wave a bit of magic. She'll be fine." She was still smiling and Mary Margaret looked hesitant but nodded.

"I'll be fine. We don't have time to waste."

"Splendid. I suggest you take a seat on the couch. It won't do well for the Prince to come running in and find you out cold on the floor." She turned and walked into the next room. Mary Margaret hesitated a second before following and took a seat on the couch.

"You sure you can do this? Remember your magic was kind of on the frits last time."

"Yes but after that kiss I'm feeling a bit…rejuvenated." She repressed another smirk when she noticed the red coloring Mary Margaret's cheeks. Before anyone had another chance to react, Regina waved a hand over the woman and she was out instantly.

"That was easy." Emma muttered. She moved right next to Regina and took her hand.

"If this doesn't work-"

"It'll work." Emma interrupted. "Henry can wake me, I can wake you. Now that I know to take it down a few notches on the magic." She grinned sheepishly and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Listen to me. I have every confidence Henry will wake you successfully. But if you can't wake me…just…thank you. Thank you for trying."

"I'm going to wake you okay? I will." She pulled Regina to her. They met in a soft kiss and met each others eyes again. It was when Emma opened her mouth to speak again that the world went dark.

* * *

Present Storybrooke

Mary Margaret's eyes shot open as she woke. David was sitting by her side and after looking at both mothers, Henry joined them.

"What happened? Is she there?" David asked quickly.

"Yes. And she's fine. But she can't get out herself."

"Then what do we do?" David asked and Mary Margaret looked to Henry.

"I get to wake her?" He said excitedly.

"Yes but we need to move quick before-"

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

They were interrupted by the loud beeping of the monitor. It started beeping faster over and over. They all stood abruptly in panic.

"What's happening?!" David asked but they noticed all nurses running to Regina's side. Dr. Whale came in and immediately started checking things.

"What's wrong with her?!" Henry asked and tried to go to her, but David held him back by the shoulders. The monitor sped up even more before making a continuous sound.

"She's crashing." Whale said, much too calmly.

"We have to do something!" Henry yelled and pulled from David.

"Henry, kiss Emma! You can wake her and she can get Regina." Mary Margaret yelled urgently. David knit his eyebrows but remained silent in his confusion. Henry took a step before Whales voice stopped him.

"She's gone." The words were emotionless and made Henry's blood run cold.

He took a step forward and glanced at Emma. Then, before anyone could react, he ran straight to Regina's side. He didn't hesitate as he jumped on top of the bed. He didn't notice the tears filling his eyes as he hovered over his mother. He didn't hear the voices all yelling around him. In that moment, it was only him and his mother.

"I'm sorry Mom, I love you. I do I love you." He whispered and pressed his lips to her forehead.

For those next seconds, no one breathed. Not even the doctor or nurses. Definitely not Mary Margaret and David and _especially_ not Henry. It was only a couple seconds but it felt like hours. And then the woman who was now the focus of everyone's attention sucked in her deepest breath and refilled her deflated lungs.

She snapped her eyes open and her head leaned up a few inches as her wandering gaze focused. She immediately saw the water filled eyes over her and her jaw opened in shock.

"Henry?!" She reached up to him but the boy collapsed on her. He buried his face in her neck and his arms wrapped tightly around her.

Regina couldn't believe it. She barely comprehended what was happening as she moved to hug him tightly and then her own tears started falling as well. His weight was almost crushing her but she loved it, letting out what sounded between a laugh and choked sob. She blinked a few times and placed a hand on his head and rubbed circles on his back with the other.

"_You_ woke me Henry…you woke…_me_." She said it somewhere between a question and statement, not noticing his almost teary eyed grandmother holding a hand over her mouth across the room.

"I had to." He said, trying to calm his own crying. He sniffed a few times as he pulled back to look her in the eye. "I love you."

"Oh I love you too Henry. So much." She cupped his cheek and couldn't help the watery smile on her face. It took her a minute, but she then noticed Mary Margaret and David by the other bed. Then she saw Emma. "Think it's time we woke Emma?"

"Yeah." He said with a smile. Regina hugged him again as they sat up.

It was the most amazing feeling. Henry had woken _her_. He could never have done that is he didn't truly love her. She hugged him a bit tighter before the two finally got up. Henry walked right over to Emma's bed.

"Henry wait." Mary Margaret stepped forward, surprising everyone.

"What, why?" He asked in confusion. Mary Margaret smiled at him before glancing at Regina.

"Lets let your mothers work this one out."

Her words surprised everyone again and she pulled Henry to her. David was the most confused but was silenced by a look from his wife. Regina rose her eyebrows but was grateful for the opportunity. She moved over to Emma's side and smiled down at her.

She gently reached out a hand and brushed blonde hair off the sleeping woman's forehead. She let her hand cup Emma's cheek gently as she leaned down over her.

"I honestly never saw this day coming. Ever. But I guess I can't really deny the truth now. I do love you." She whispered the words and brought her lips directly onto the savior's. It was a simple kiss and she let her lips linger an extra second before pulling back. She showed no surprise as Emma's eyes opened in the same fashion her own had moments before.

"Regina?" She spoke softy, smiling only a second later.

"And _that_ is how you do it." Regina said in a cocky tone, still hovering above. Emma just laughed and leaned up to peck her lips again.

"Thank you for waking me. It got super dark after you disappeared on me."

"Are you afraid of the dark Miss Swan?" She smirked.

"Oh shut up." She laughed again and started to sit up.

She stopped when she noticed the other people in the room, all staring at them. She tried not to start laughing again when she saw her father's expression. Henry finally couldn't take it and ran to his mothers. He grabbed them both simultaneously and Regina fell backwards onto the bed. They all three held each other and completely forgot about anyone else.

"I knew it." Henry mumbled into Regina's shoulder making both mothers laugh.

"Is anyone going to explain this to me?" David whispered to Mary Margaret.

"Just let them have this moment okay? She earned it." Mary Margaret replied, smiling as she watched the tears of joy slip unnoticed down their former enemies face.

* * *

Future Storybrooke

Regina stood with her arms crossed, hugging herself against the sudden chill in the air. She had a slight sad frown etched across her face as she looked down at the headstone. She was a little lost in her thoughts in the moment and didn't notice anyone else until two arms circled around her waist from behind, pulling her in snugly.

"I thought I'd find you here." Emma said, leaning in to drop a kiss on the woman's cheek.

"Yes well it's the anniversary…of his death. I wanted to pay my respects."

"I know…me too." They stayed like that for another few minutes. Regina placed her hands over Emma's, relieved the younger woman was here to share the moment.

"I'm sorry…about Graham. He never had to die… He shouldn't have. I'm sorry." She repeated, her frown deepening. Emma moved her hands to Regina's hips and turned her around.

"I know you are. We do miss him…" She paused to look at the man's name etched into the headstone. "…but we all forgive you. And we all love you." She punctuated her words with a soft kiss on Regina's lips.

"All? That's a bit of an exaggeration dear." Regina relaxed more as Emma's arms kept a comforting hold on her.

"Maybe just a little. But all the ones who matter do." She smiled warmly, getting one from Regina in return. "Which is why we shouldn't keep them waiting." She pulled back and took Regina's hand.

"I suppose you're right." She gave one last look at the former Huntsman's grave before walking with Emma.

"So are you ready for this?" Emma asked as they walked hand in hand.

"A little nervous of their reactions, I'll admit. But I feel better knowing Henry is so excited."

"Everyone will be. I know it." She squeezed Regina's hand with a smile. They were nearing the diner now and both subconsciously slowed their pace for a little extra alone time.

"Everything's going to change." She pointed out, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"I don't think this changes things much more than you already did. You know…when you cast that little spell." She joked with a wink. Regina smirked back at her, both of them stopping to face one another again.

"Mmm I don't think that was the moment."

"Okay." Emma laughed. "Then what was 'the moment' then, that everything changed?" She asked and Regina lifted a hand to brush the hairs out of Emma's face tenderly.

"It was the moment I saw you in Boston. The first and only time so far I've seen you in a dress." She said and Emma shook her head.

"Well if a dress has the power to change _everything_ I can't just wear one any day." She grinned and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Well I will have you in one again soon, my darling." She lifted Emma's left hand and kissed her knuckles, right on the brand new engagement ring, shining brightly.

"I guess you're right." She leaned in and pressed her lips to Regina's softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed her again before finally pulling back.

"Alright let's go tell the family before Henry spills the beans." She tucked her hand inside Regina's, making sure the surprise wouldn't be revealed early and the couple entered the diner filled with their friends and family.

In only minutes, everyone inside were all smiles and congratulatory words for both women. Regina had been only slightly surprised when Belle and Katherine had enthusiastically jumped in to volunteer their help in planning with her. The friendship she received from them, completely voluntary, was an adjustment she was still making.

She had even endured David's fake interrogation about her 'intentions' with his daughter, noting the playfulness and appreciating the new way she was treated. Mary Margaret was the biggest surprise. Even if the woman had shown support from the beginning, her acceptance of Regina would always be something not completely understood by her.

She had known it was only right to approach the woman, being that she was the mother of her soon to be wife. Still, she had felt a bit awkward.

"I see you survived David's talk." Mary Margaret mused when the Mayor approached her.

"Yes. Although I believe I will not survive should I 'hurt a single hair on Emma's head'." She quoted with a small smirk.

"Ah yes. Well he can be a little protective."

"Well…I would never hurt a hair on her head, I love her hair." Regina said, distracted by the sight of the blonde and not thinking through what she was saying. She looked startled over at Mary Margaret to see the woman smiling, amused.

"So do I." She said and her tone was clearly amused as well.

"So this…me and Emma…it doesn't bother you?" She didn't know why she was asking, but she just couldn't help it.

"You make her happy Regina. And she does the same for you. That is something I want for both of you, and now that you two have found happiness, everything is better. How could I possibly be bothered?" She asked with a kind smile. Regina took a deep breath.

"Thank you." She felt a bit awkward but smiled despite the feeling. Things might still be a little uncomfortable, but her current happiness overshadowed the need for anger or hate.

They had parted ways and Regina had caught up with her over excited son. Emma joined them shortly after and the family of three departed together. As they walked to their house, receiving smiles from the other passersby, Regina couldn't help the joy and excitement of knowing she _had_ changed everything.

* * *

**THE END**

**I know it leaves off here and you may want more, but i feel this is an appropriate ending for this story. Also i didn't put a time in for that last part because i didn't feel it was relevant. **

**I was so unsure about posting this story in the beginning but the reaction i have gotten has been amazing. I've had more followers for this than any other story. Thank you all so much for your wonderful encouraging reviews! I have loved reading them so much! Special thanks to kaylee214 for reading all these before hand for me. I hope you all enjoyed this and hope you leave a review for his last chapter.. :)**

**BTW, i'm on tumblr as hope2x if you want to follow :)**


End file.
